


No eres él (Yuyuu)

by Daiki_Aki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #OlimpiadasYoI2020, AU, Drama & Romance, M/M, OlimpiadasYoI2020, YuYuu, Yurixyuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 55,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki
Summary: En un mundo futurista hasta las personas son desechables, si pierdes a alguien puedes reemplazarlo por un ser electrónico con inteligencia artificial.*Los personajes no me pertenecen.*La historia es completamente mía.Daiki★Aki
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. 1º El regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita y publicada por primera vez en Wattpad el día:  
> 19-10-2017
> 
> Daiki★Aki  
> **Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "Daiki no sekai" en caso de que quieran notificaciones sobre actualizaciones o nuevas historias**

Decían que el futuro sería prometedor y al parecer así era para Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor Nikiforov. Se habían conocido desde pequeños, creciendo juntos y acompañándose en cada paso que daban hacia sus metas que poco a poco se cumplían mientras el tiempo pasaba. Se hicieron amigos, para luego ser novios y más adelante comprometerse con el ideal de formar una familia. Con los avances tecnológicos que habían podrían tener un hijo sin que nadie se interpusiera, ya que sería uno totalmente metálico, es decir, un niño robótico. 

Los seres autómatas con inteligencia artificial fueron creados para hacer compañía a las personas, sonaba un poco triste, pero era muy útil para quienes no podían adoptar por no cumplir con los requerimientos o para las personas que por distintos motivos vivieran solas. Estos seres se producían en gran variedad, desde bebés hasta adultos, habían algunos que tenían la capacidad de crecer, pero jamás envejecerían después de cumplir cierta edad. Otra característica de estos individuos era que al activarlos —que no es lo mismo que prenderlos— adoptaban una personalidad aleatoria, la cual se asemejaba bastante a la de los seres humanos y por ello era imposible saber cómo serían y se comportarían.

Todo estaba completamente planeado, Yuuri y Víctor se casarían, tendrían su luna de miel y esperarían un año para poder comprar a su “hijo”. Todo iba excelente, pero el destino tenía otros planes. Pocos días antes del matrimonio de ambos, fueron emboscados por una banda de pandilleros que querían robarles, si tan solo Yuuri no se hubiese resistido a entregar el collar sin valor monetario que Víctor le había dado cuando se conocieron, el emisor de aquel preciado objeto seguiría con vida. Al ser dorado y ver que Yuuri lo escondía con tanto ahínco los ladrones pensaron que era algo de gran valor y como el azabache había opuesto resistencia, uno de ellos lo golpeó logrando que Víctor arremetiera en contra de él, ganándose una apuñalada en un órgano vital a la altura del estómago.

La escena pasó en cámara lenta para Yuuri, quien solo pudo apresurarse a ir junto a su amado y abrazarlo mientras con su mano libre intentaba marcar el número de emergencias. Los ladrones huyeron al darse cuenta de que el robo había pasado a homicidio, por lo cual cuando llegó la ambulancia y la policía solo estaba un joven de cabello negro, lentes gruesos de marco azul y aguados ojos marrones, los cuales no paraban de desbordarse en lágrimas mientras sostenía a otro chico de piel pálida, largo cabello plateado y con sus ojos azules aún abiertos, aunque estos ya no mostraban ni un atisbo de vida en ellos. Se encontraban apagados, inertes.

Ese día marcó la vida de Katsuki para siempre, quedando viudo antes de casarse y con solo veinte años. Quiso quitarse la vida innumerables veces, pero siempre alguien lo encontraba y lograba salvarlo según decían ellos, aunque al parecer su definición de “salvación” era distinta. Para Yuuri ser salvado significaba dejar de vivir en un mundo sin Víctor y para los demás era ayudarlo a vivir un día más aunque él ya no quisiera.

El futuro y su tecnología ya no se veían prometedores, solo hacían su vida un infierno al dejar que a través de cámaras su familia pudiese saber que no estaba cometiendo algún atentado contra su vida, incluso a través de internet podían monitorear cuándo y en qué momentos utilizaba su tarjeta para el transporte. 

Su vida se había convertido en una rutina sin sentido: levantarse, ir al trabajo, volver a casa y dormir, todos los días lo mismo, incluso en sus días libres. Sus padres intentaron hacer que conociera personas nuevas, pero él se negaba a ver a alguien más aparte de su mejor amigo Phichit Chulanont o sus padres y hermana, no quería tener que tratar con desconocidos ni hacer amistades nuevas.

Así fue como se le escaparon tres años de su vida, viviendo en una constante rutina. El día de su cumpleaños veintitrés llegaron como siempre su familia y su amigo para celebrar ese día tan especial para ellos, pero sin ninguna cosa buena para Yuuri. Solo servia como un recordatorio más del tiempo que llevaba sin su amado.

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños_ ,  _ Yuuri-chan! Te hice un pastel de tu sabor favorito y haré katsudon para la cena ¿No estás contento? — _ parloteaba su madre mientras la dejaba entrar a su departamento.

— _ Por supuesto que sí — _ fingió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo — _ gracias mamá. _

_ —Yo traje sake para que celebremos en grande — _ como siempre su padre intentaba inútilmente contagiarle su alegría— _ no todos los días se cumplen años _ .

— _ Por supuesto que no — _ Phichit venía tras los mayores tomando fotografías de todo—  _ mi regalo para ti llegará pronto, Seung fue por él — _ lo abrazó con fuerza al ser el único que no llevaba nada en las manos—  _ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri! _

_ —Gracias a todos por venir — _ dolía sonreír, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos.

Todos entraron en el pequeño lugar. Hiroko, la madre de Yuuri, se fue directamente a la cocina a preparar el katsudon para la cena, mientras tanto Yuuri, Phichit y Toshiya —el padre de Yuuri— se acomodaban en la sala de estar mientras conversaban de cosas triviales como el clima o los nuevos robots para hacer los quehaceres del hogar que habían salido a la venta.

Al cabo de una hora el timbre sonó, dejando saber que Seung, quien era “amigo” de su amigo, había llegado. Phichit corrió a abrir la puerta ayudándolo a entrar con el gran regalo que estaba en la puerta, el cual casi no cabía por ésta.

Yuuri se sorprendió al ver que el regalo media más que él ¿Qué cosa loca le habría comprado Phichit esta vez? el año anterior fue un set de consoladores, vibradores y otros juguetes eróticos para que no se sintiera solo, regalo que fue abierto frente a sus padres puesto que como era costumbre todos estaba ahí. Tenía miedo de abrir el regalo de ahora, no sabía de que era capaz su amigo, además de que siempre tomaba fotos y las subía a las redes.

— _ Yuuri, este es tu regalo. Ábrelo — _ dijo el moreno con gran emoción en su voz mientras Seung permanecía parado a su lado con su habitual cara de pocos amigos.

— _ Ábrelo Yuuri-chan, es un gran regalo — _ decía su madre mientras su padre solamente observaba.

Yuuri tenía miedo, pero no podía aplazarlo más, lo que tuviera que ser sería. Se armó de valor y comenzó a romper el papel en silencio y con rapidéz para terminar con la situación lo antes posible.

Cuando termino solo quedó una caja transparente con forma de paralelepípedo, dentro de ella se podía ver claramente un hombre durmiendo de pie apaciblemente el cual solo llevaba un bóxer cubriendo su desnudez. Yuuri se quedó estático, la complexión de aquel sujeto era casi idéntica a la de Víctor, podía apostar que tenían la misma estatura, además tenía una pálida piel y un largo cabello aunque era rubio y no plateado, por último las facciones de su rostro eran tan delicadas como las del ruso a sus veinte años.

El azabache quedó de una sola pieza, no podía mover ni un músculo — _ Vitya — _ murmuró mientras una a una las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Levantó sus manos y cubrió su boca evitando que se escucharan sus sollozos que estaban comenzando a emerger desde su garganta.

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio — _ Yuuri, te juro que yo no pedí este modelo — _ Phichit se había puesto nervioso algo que pasaba rara vez en su vida — _ lo cambiare por otro, tiene garantía siempre y cuando no lo pren-… — _ el moreno no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que al encaminarse hacia su amigo tropezó con un cable haciendo que cayera sobre la caja transparente, logrando que esta se rompiera al impactar contra el piso—  _ das. ¡Ouch! _

Yuuri reaccionó al ver que su amigo sangraba al cortarse con la caja — _ Phichit-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien? — _ Corrió junto a su amigo y reviso la herida que al parecer había sido en su brazo — _ hay que hacerte curaciones. _

_ —Estoy bien, Yuuri. No te preocupes — _ el moreno sonaba tan calmado como siempre.

— _ Será mejor comenzar a limpiar. Seung se hará cargo de la herida de Phichit — _ Hiroko comenzó a poner orden—  _ Yuuri-chan, creo que fue un largo día. Dejaremos la celebración para mañana ¿Te parece bien? — _ Seung conducía al moreno al baño donde estaba el botiquín y el padre de Yuuri ya había comenzado a limpiar.

— _ No hace falta, yo… yo los necesito conmigo hoy — _ Yuuri miró a su madre suplicante, no quería estar solo, no ahora que su mente dormida tras su rutina diaria había despertado esos recuerdos tan dolorosos. Hoy estaría con su familia y amigos, haría que Phichit cambiara esa cosa y podría volver a su rutina.

— _ Está bien cariño — _ su madre se acercó y lo abrazó, mientras él bajaba a la altura de ella dejándose querer.

Dejaron al ser autómata en el sofá para luego irse a comer, cantar la canción de cumpleaños y conversar un rato más. El mal momento ya se había disipado, la herida de su amigo no era de gravedad por lo que desinfectándola y poniéndole una gasa estaría bien. Sus padres al ser mayores ya se sentían cansados por lo que se despidieron y emprendieron su camino a casa tan pronto sintieron que la celebración acabó.

Seung se quedó dormido sentado en una silla y apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras un hilo de saliva corría por el costado de su boca y Phichit le tomaba fotos a la vez que conversaba con Yuuri sobre cosas de su vida diaria. Luego de un rato los amigos decidieron sentarse en la alfombra a beberse el sake que dejó el padre de Yuuri mientras charlaban de temas más profundos — _ aún no lo superas — _ Phichit aún se sentía culpable, pensó que su amigo ya tenía el asunto superado, sabía que no iba a olvidarlo, pero pensaba que Yuuri ya podía dar el siguiente paso, por lo que compro un robot para él. Pidió uno adulto con cabello rubio y corto además especificó que tuviese un cuerpo con notoria musculatura. Su idea era que Yuuri tuviese un compañero temporal que lo ayudara a dar el último paso y que por obvias razones no tuviese ningún parecido con Nikiforov, pero al parecer habían confundido su pedido — _ cambiare esa unidad por otra diferente, solo dale una oportunidad. _

_ —Phichit-kun, no creo que sea necesario. Solo devuélvelo — _ Yuuri era duro cuando se trataba de interrumpir su rutina diaria—  _ además no sabría qué hacer con uno, no tengo tiempo para eso. _

_ —Se me ocurre que podrías mezclar mi regalo del año pasado y el de este — _ puso una cara depravada y Yuuri lo miró acusadoramente. Aun no olvidaba lo vergonzoso que había sido su cumpleaños anterior—  _ está bien, lo devolveré. Pero prometeme que saldrás más y conocerás gente — _ no iba a rendirse tan fácil.

— _ Sabes que no tengo tiempo — _ se excusó.

— _ Entonces acepta mi regalo, podrá hacer los quehaceres y ayudarte cuando te sientas solo. Si no quieres no actives su personalidad y solo tenlo como un robot para los quehaceres del hogar, así tendrás tiempo de salir — _ Phichit tenía un punto, quizás ya era hora de avanzar — _ Nikiforov no hubiese querido verte así, como a ti tampoco te gustaría que fuera al revés. _

Yuuri se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amigo, tenía razón, Víctor solo quería su felicidad — _ está bien, pero no aceptaré esa cosa. Lo que si aceptare serán invitaciones a salir. _

Satisfecho el moreno cambió de tema a uno más ligero, siguieron conversando hasta las tres de la mañana para luego despertar a Seung y así su amigo y el “amigo” de su amigo se fueran a sus respectivas casas. El chico de lentes quedó solo en su departamento, cansado por los acontecimientos así que se dirigió a su habitación a dormir pues se encontraba mentalmente agotado.

Mientras caminaba a su cuarto pensó en el platinado y abrió la puerta congelándose al instante. El muchacho rubio se encontraba de pie junto a su armario terminando de ponerse una chaqueta de Víctor que él tenía guardada como un doloroso recuerdo. El chico volteo hacia él y Yuuri pudo ver claramente sus hermosos ojos verde jade.

**_Continuará…_ **


	2. 2º Su personalidad

La cara del humanoide no tenía expresión alguna, sus ojos verdes no tenían pupila, solo era el iris verde. Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, que el recordara no habían prendido al robot aunque tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo ¿Tendría algún interruptor? — _ ¿Quién te dio permiso para tomar esa ropa? — _ pasó de estar sorprendido a molesto al asimilar que esa ropa era de Víctor.

— _ El protocolo con el que fui programado indica que no puedo andar sin vestimenta, amo — _ la voz del rubio era completamente humana, pero no expresaba ningún sentimiento, era totalmente plana. Continuó poniéndose la chaqueta para luego observar el armario nuevamente — _ no hay pantalones de mi talla — _ volvió a hablar, era extraño como un ser humano sin personalidad.

Yuuri se acercó al armario y tomo unas bermudas, no se notaría si le quedaban un poco pequeñas además eran elasticadas en la cintura así que se las pasó — _ ¿Por qué estás encendido? Yo no hice nada para que despertaras. _

_ —Al abrir la caja instantáneamente comenzamos a ser conscientes del entorno, luego tardamos unas horas en abrir los ojos mientras cargamos el sistema — _ respondió de inmediato con su tono neutral. Bueno ya no podían devolverlo, ni cambiarlo por otro que le recordara menos a Víctor, así que comenzó a pensar qué uso podía darle mientras observaba las piernas desnudas del rubio antes de ponerse las bermudas. La voz de Phichit sonó en su cabeza “…  _ podrías mezclar mi regalo del año pasado y el de este”  _ se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndola como intentando que ese pensamiento fugaz saliera de ahí.

— _ Creo que tendremos que ir por ropa, no puedes usar siempre la misma — _ lo decía más para sí mismo, el humanoide parecía tranquilo, aunque aún no activaba su personalidad. Quizás nunca la activaría ya que de esta manera era fácil lidiar con él—  _ llamaré a Phichit-kun, por favor no hagas nada innecesario — _ salió de la habitación con su celular en mano para informarle a su amigo que su regalo ya había perdido la garantía gracias a su descuidado tropezón del día anterior.

Mientras tanto el muchacho rubio analizaba la habitación con detenimiento, si este sería su hogar debía saber la distancia de las cosas y su ubicación. Su sistema le dictaba seguir órdenes por lo que se quedó quieto encontrando innecesario moverse, además de que no le habían pedido hacer nada todavía.

Las reglas internas para mantener feliz y bien a su dueño estaban bajo un orden de prioridades:

  1. A) Satisfacer las necesidades fisiológicas y luego las psicológicas del dueño no importa cuales fueran o que tuviese que hacer.
  2. B) Complacerlo en lo que quisiera.
  3. C) Seguir sus órdenes a no ser que se contradijera con el punto A o B, en ese caso se le daba prioridad por orden alfabético.



Además de tener grabado en su sistema las  **tres leyes de la robótica** * para mantener protegidos a los seres humanos:

  1. Un robot no hará daño a un ser humano o, por inacción, permitir que un ser humano sufra daño.
  2. Un robot debe hacer o realizar las órdenes dadas por los seres humanos, excepto si estas órdenes entrasen en conflicto con la 1ª Ley.
  3. Un robot debe proteger su propia existencia en la medida en que esta protección no entre en conflicto con la 1ª o la 2ª Ley. 



Yuuri se encontraba en el pasillo marcándole a su mejor amigo no notando que eran las cuatro de la mañana por lo que nadie le contestó. Molesto miro la pantalla de su teléfono móvil percatándose de la hora y recordando que se dirigía a su habitación para dormir cuando encontró al muchacho de ojos verdes ¿Cómo se llamaba? tendría que ponerle un nombre o no sabría como llamarlo al hablar.

Se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su habitación viendo a la máquina de pie junto al armario tal y como lo había dejado antes de salir de la habitación—  _ debes dormir, amo — _ al verlo el humanoide camino hasta la cama del azabache y corrió las mantas dejando un espacio para que Yuuri se acostara, este accedió inmediatamente, quizás no era tan malo tener un humanoide en casa. Se acostó y el rubio lo tapó al instante, arropándolo.

— _ Gracias ¿Ustedes duermen? — _ Yuuri sentía curiosidad, si bien en esta época había un montón de máquinas para todo, ninguna se veía tan humana como estos seres autómatas. El azabache extendió su mano y tocó el dorso de la del contrario sintiendo el tacto de su piel y calor en esta, se sorprendió porque era idéntico a un ser humano, si no hablara tan plano y no hubiese visto que venía en una caja, pensaría que era alguien que siente y vive de verdad.

— _ Cuando nuestra personalidad no está activada no necesitamos dormir — _ contestó.

— _ ¿Y cuando lo está? — _ la curiosidad del azabache aumentaba a cada momento, quitándole un poco el sueño que sentía.

— _ Nuestro sistema se programa para hacernos creer que sentimos la necesidad de dormir. Debemos parecernos a un humano en la mayor parte de sus actitudes — _ Yuuri tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía cual hacer ahora.

— _ ¿Cómo activo tu personalidad? — _ en realidad no era que quisiera activarla, pero sentía mucha curiosidad, nunca había estado frente a un humanoide, así que antes no tenía esas dudas.

— _ Su cuerpo está pidiendo dormir, amo. No responderé nada hasta mañana. _

— _ Te estoy haciendo una pregunta y tú debes responder, ya veré yo si duermo o no — _ Yuuri lo miro molesto ¿Que no era su robot? Tenía que hacer todo lo que le dijera y responder todo lo que preguntara.

El rubio lo miro fijamente para luego estirar su brazo y tapar los ojos del azabache con la palma de su mano—  _ la prioridad “A” indica que debo satisfacer las necesidades fisiológicas del amo antes que nada, y usted necesita dormir. _

_ — ¡Yo no necesito dormir, necesito respuestas! — _ Yuuri de verdad se estaba enojando, ese rubio era solo un objeto, su objeto. Al darse cuenta de que el humanoide no quitaría la mano de sus ojos se tranquilizo “ _ ellos solo siguen su programación”  _ pensó. Así prefirió quedarse dormido bajo la atenta mirada de los ojos verdes.

Al día siguiente despertó con el sonido de llamada de su celular, palpo sobre la mesita de noche sin abrir los ojos hasta encontrarlo, lo tomó y entreabrió los ojos para buscar el botón de “contestar” y luego cerrarlos nuevamente mientras presionaba el botón y se ponía el aparato a la altura de la oreja _ — ¿Diga? — _ contestó con voz adormilada.

_ — ¡Yuuri! — _ La voz de Phichit resonó en su oído — _ tenía una llamada perdida tuya ¿Ocurrió algo? _

Todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su mente —  _ si, gracias a tu descuido el autómata está despierto en mi casa — _ se escuchó una exclamación de parte de su amigo, algo parecido a un “ _ ¿Qué?”  _ Pero no se le entendió muy bien—  _ ya no podremos devolverlo y hay que comprarle ropa, yo no tengo de su talla. _

_ —Bien, despertaré a Seung y nos encontramos en el centro comercial en una horas. _

_ — ¿Seung?... ¿No se fue a su departamento anoche? — _ se suponía que cada uno se iría a su respectivo hogar. Se hizo un silencio antes de que su amigo contestara, como si estuviese pensando en una excusa.

— _ Si, es que mi casa queda más cerca y como bebimos mucho mejor vinimos aquí jeje — _ Phichit dio una risa nerviosa.

Yuuri alzó una ceja sin creerle ninguna palabra a su amigo—  _ aja, supongo que también compartieron cama porque solo tienes una ¿Cierto? — _ preguntó solo por molestar.

— _ ¿Cómo sabes que dormimos en la misma cama? — _ se escandalizo el moreno, Yuuri rió. La pregunta la había hecho con sarcasmo sin pensar que su amigo respondería.

Terminaron la conversación con Phichit admitiendo que tenía algo más con Seung que solo una “amistad” y acordando la hora de encuentro en el centro comercial. Cortó la llamada y sintió un delicioso olor proveniente de la cocina, salió de la habitación y se encontró con el rubio cocinando — _ ¿Qué haces? — _ preguntó al chico.

— _ Cocino, amo — _ respondió en su típico tono neutral. 

Yuuri quería darse con la palma en la frente, era obvio que cocinaba, pero qué. Se sintió estúpido por enojarse, él era un robot no una persona, era lógico tomara las preguntas literalmente— _ ¿Qué cocinas? — _ esta vez formuló la pregunta en su mente antes de decirla.

— _ Omelette de verduras — _ el humanoide giró su cabeza hacia Yuuri para observarlo mientras sus manos seguían en movimiento volteando el omelette.

— _ Huele bien, ya tenía hambre. _

_ —Calcule que a esta hora debería desayunar para tener la energía necesaria para el resto del día. _

_ —Gracias — _ se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que el rubio le sirviera, comió en silencio sin saber que decir, no sabía cómo mantener una conversación con el chico y las preguntas del día anterior se esfumaron al despertar. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por recordarlas más tarde — _ iremos al centro comercial después de comer. _

_ —Como usted diga, amo — _ era tan sumiso que le desagradaba, aún así no tenía intenciones de activar la personalidad de la máquina, solo sería una molestia. La verdad es que tenía miedo de que la personalidad del rubio fuera igual a la de su Vitya, no lo soportaría, esa máquina no podía reemplazar a su hombre de cabellos plata.

Termino de comer y al levantarse el chico de ojos verdes retiró el plato para lavarlo, Yuuri se dirigió a ducharse y vestirse para salir. Mientras se arreglaba el otro se encontraba cerca de él, miró sus pies descalzos y recordó que no tenía zapatos que le quedaran al rubio así que solo le paso un par de calcetines y pantuflas que era lo único que tenía más grande que su talla.

El rubio no se quejo, su protocolo le indicaba solo que debía andar vestido, no importaba si estaba a la moda o si su ropa combinaba. Salieron de casa rumbo al centro comercial, se metieron al subterráneo donde en la locomoción un pervertido intentó tocar el trasero de Yuuri siendo frustrado por un alto rubio de largo cabello el cual tomó su mano sin hacerle daño—  _ por favor, absténgase de hacer eso — _ el hombre impactado solo se soltó del agarre y se fue, Yuuri agradeció a su robot por la hazaña, aunque no era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así en el transporte público, si era la primera vez que alguien lo defendía.

Llegaron al lugar donde Seung y Phichit ya los estaban esperando, se saludaron y el moreno miro con detenimiento al rubio—  _ no está nada mal — _ dijo sin parar de observarlo—  _ y… ¿Ya lo “estrenaste” Yuuri? — _ dijo con un tono de voz bastante sugerente mientras miraba al japonés con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— _ Phichit-kun, déjate de tonterías — _ dijo Yuuri enojado por el comentario poco adecuado para un lugar público.

— _ El amo ya me estreno — _ tras esas palabras soltadas por el rubio Yuuri se sonrojo y Phichit se carcajeo, Seung permaneció con su cara apática de siempre — _ cocine esta mañana para él. _

_ —Oh, ya entiendo — _ el moreno paró de reír, pero la sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

—¿ _ Ves? mal pensado — _ dijo el japonés a su amigo.

— _ bBen. ¿Cómo lo llamarás? — _ Pregunto Phichit — _ no podemos decirle “máquina” o “robot” cada vez que queramos llamarlo. _

_ —Aún no lo sé, no lo había pensado con detenimiento — _ ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio pensando un rato en distintos nombres para el humanoide que solo observaba.

— _ Que tal si te vas por lo fácil y le dices Yuri, es tu nombre ¿No? — _ Seung rompió el silencio.

— _ ¿No es eso muy simple? — _ preguntó Phichit.

— _ Además no creo que le guste — _ dijo Yuuri aun pensativo.

Phichit rió—  _ Yuuri es una máquina, cualquier nombre estará bien mira — _ el moreno se acerco al rubio—  _ Yuuri — _ dijo pero la máquina ni se inmuto, solo miro a su amo pensando que lo llamaban a él—  _ parece que no funciona, probemos de nuevo. Tu nombre será Yuri — _ acortó las “u” al pronunciar el nombre.

El rubio se quedó quieto y rígido mirando hacia la nada mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con una pequeña luz que pasaba de un ojo a otro. Yuuri se acercó asustado al rubio en el momento en que este comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños como el de un computador antiguo al encenderse. El humanoide cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y denotar que ahora tenía una pupila y un brillo casi humano en ellos.

— _ Mi nombre es Yuri. Acaban de activar mi programa de personalidad — _ el tono de voz del humanoide había cambiado a uno hastiado, como si le molestara presentarse—  _ ahora ¿Que mierda se supone que llevo puesto? _

¿Quién era ese y donde quedo su educado robot? Se preguntaba Yuuri mientras miraba al rubio que tenía una cara de molestia al ver su ropa, así que esto era cuando decían que las personalidades eran aleatorias. Podía ser de cualquier manera.

**_Continuará…_ **


	3. De compras

Yuuri miró a Phichit con molestia, al parecer su amigo estaba empeñado en arruinarle la vida tal y como era. Llegaba con un regalo que no quería, decidieron no prenderlo y lo prendió, aunque fuese sin querer y para rematarla activaba su personalidad ¿Qué tanta mala suerte podía tener?

El moreno solo sonrió burlón al ver la actitud del Yuri rubio, su amigo al parecer tendría bastante con que distraerse ya que a pesar de ser un adulto, el humanoide tenía actitudes de un adolescente gruñón. Si bien físicamente tenía mucho parecido con Nikiforov, su personalidad era totalmente opuesta y pudieron darse cuenta tan solo con la primera frase soltada por este. El platinado jamás hubiese dicho una grosería.

Yuuri suspiró, ya no había nada que pudiesen hacer, no podían revertir el proceso por lo que sabía y no iba a desecharlo, parecía tan real que inconscientemente su corazón no podría llegar y tirarlo a la basura; sin contar la gran suma de dinero que debió haber invertido su mejor amigo en él. Los autómatas con personalidad eran muy caros, solo las personas con altos recursos económicos podían darse el lujo de tener uno de estos, por esa misma razón querían estar estabilizados con Víctor antes de tener un niño robot.

Si su amigo lo había comprado para él debía ser que estaba realmente desesperado porque Yuuri saliera de esa depresión y al parecer estaba funcionando puesto que el de lentes parecía estar más concentrado en molestarse porque las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería, que en encerrarse en sí mismo. Incluso habían salido al centro comercial, eso ya era un gran avance ya que Yuuri solo iba de la casa al trabajo y de vuelta, los comestibles y bebestibles los compraba online, al igual que cualquier cosa que necesitara.

— _Yuri, no digas malas palabras —_ el rubio puso una mala cara, pero tenía que hacer lo que su dueño ordenara, aunque tener una personalidad humana iba de la mano con cometer errores y eso significaba que al humanoide podía pasársele por alto “sin querer” una que otra regla pequeña impuesta por su dueño, pero debería disculparse luego por la infracción cometida.

— _Tsk, bien —_ se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos hastiado por la situación— _¿Ahora podemos ir por ropa decente?_

— _Vamos entonces —_ Yuuri emprendió el camino hacia la primera tienda de ropa que vieron, quería terminar luego con esto e irse a casa, se sentía un poco asfixiado con tanta gente a su alrededor. Al caminar siempre dirigía su mirada al suelo y esta vez no era la excepción, aunque le pareció extraño no ver los pies de otras personas cerca de él ya que había mucha gente.

Yuuri levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que la gente a su alrededor no pasaba cerca de él, pero si miraban en dirección a su costado, al mirar también se percató que el rubio se veía muy intimidante con su cara de pocos amigos y sus fríos ojos verdes. No era como si pudiese tener un mirar cálido, después de todo era una máquina, pero al parecer las personas preferían admirarlo de lejos sin correr el riesgo de hacer algo que molestara a tan imponente hombre.

En cierto modo Yuuri recordó cuando Víctor lo abrazaba al caminar juntos, para que así la gente notara su presencia y no lo pasaran a llevar como siempre ocurría cuando había una multitud. Si bien el rubio no lo estaba abrazando, se sentía protegido por él de alguna manera que no podía explicar, quizás solo estaba pensando las cosas demasiado.

Al llegar a la tienda tuvieron que subir al segundo piso puesto que ahí se encontraba la sección de ropa masculina de adulto y joven. Phichit decidió que sería buena idea desafiar al rubio a subir las escaleras mecánicas que bajaban en vez de subir, Yuuri pensaba en que tan infantil era su amigo y que era ilógico que un robot quisiera participar en ese tipo de niñerías. Que equivocado estaba, el de lentes no contaba con la personalidad competitiva de Yuri. En menos de un segundo después de que Phichit hubiese propuesto su desafío, el rubio ya se encontraba corriendo escaleras arriba mientras estas mismas lo llevaban de vuelta hacia abajo, se le hacía un poco difícil al andar con pantuflas. Logró su cometido y sonrió victorioso desde arriba, los otros subieron por la escalera que debían, es decir, la que subía.

— _¿Vieron eso? —_ Decía Yuri emocionado, la diversión se denotaba en sus ojos también haciendo que estos brillaran como si fuesen humanos, Yuuri se preguntó a sí mismo si eso era posible— _soy realmente genial._

Phichit solo reía y alimentaba su ego— _eres el mejor de todos, Yuri —_ el humanoide siguió sonriendo imitando la felicidad que sienten las personas al lograr algo. Su expresión cambió a una de total sorpresa al ver una cosa que al parecer nadie más había notado, el rubio corrió hacia el objeto que había visualizado mirándolo con la cara de un niño que quiere un juguete.

— _Yuri ¿Qué miras? —_ el japonés se acercó para ver que llamaba la atención de la máquina, al llegar pudo darse cuenta que en la dirección que esté miraba, colgaba una camiseta negra con un estampado de tigre el cual tenía un corbatín rojo en su cuello. Comenzó a ver entremedio de todas las camisetas una que fuera de la talla del rubio, cuando la encontró se la pasó al otro— _toma. Para que te la pruebes —_ lo vio tan entusiasmado por una simple prenda de ropa que no dudo en tomarla para poder comprarla.

— _Los probadores están por allá —_ Seung volvió a hablar con su tono de voz apático, al ver que Yuri iba a quitarse la chaqueta ahí mismo en frente de todos. Decidieron ver más ropa antes de dirigirse al lugar donde podría probarse las prendas, así podrían ir con todas en vez de ir cada vez que encontraran algo.

Al parecer a Yuri le gustaban mucho las cosas con estampado de animal print con relación a felinos, así fue como terminaron con varias bolsas con ropa y zapatillas. No era como si al japonés le faltara dinero, puesto que trabajaba mucho y casi nunca gastaba en nada, después de todo era él solo.

— _Debemos ir a comer algo —_ dijo Yuri deteniéndose repentinamente.

— _¿Tu comes? —_ Phichit preguntó curioso.

— _No, pero el cerdo debe comer —_ dijo apuntando con su pulgar hacia su costado donde se encontraba un muy indignado Yuuri.

— _¡Oye! No estoy tan gordo —_ repentinamente su inseguridad atacó— _¿Verdad? —_ dijo mirando a su mejor amigo en busca de apoyo.

— _La verdad, Yuuri es que si estas un poco pasadito de peso —_ hizo un gesto con su mano dejando un pequeño espacio entre su índice y pulgar al decir la palabra “poco”, como intentando representarlo en la distancia que quedaba entre esos dos dedos.

Yuuri se miró y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, aunque no era tanto como cuando era un niño, al parecer el comer mal y a deshoras, además de no ejercitarse adecuadamente le estaba pasando la cuenta. Entonces lo recordó, antes siempre era Vitya quien lo incentivaba a que salieran a correr o hacer otro deporte, a comer sano y todas esas cosas. La mirada de Yuuri se volvió nostálgica y el rubio se dio cuenta de inmediato.

— _Aun así tienes que comer —_ dijo como una orden— _ya después nos preocuparemos de cómo hacer que bajes de peso, cerdo —_ ese pseudónimo no ayudaba mucho, pero Yuuri no quería discutir así que mejor lo dejo pasar. Dio un suspiro y se encaminó al área de comida rápida con su mejor amigo, el “no sé que” de este y su maleducado robot.

Pidieron comida para los tres ya que el rubio les había dicho que no comía. Bromearon un rato entre ellos, Phichit y Yuri se unieron para hacerle un poco de bullying al japonés y así la tarde se paso volando, no se dieron cuenta cuando ya era hora de volver a sus casas, puesto que al otro día había trabajo y debían dormir temprano.

Al llegar al departamento Yuuri se puso a pensar donde meterían tanta ropa y en para que necesitaba tanta para un robot, toda preocupación se fue al ver al rubio sentado en la alfombra, sacando prenda por prenda, admirándolas como si fueran lo mejor del mundo— _al parecer te gustaron mucho —_ soltó Katsuki apoyado en el marco de la puerta que está entre la habitación y la sala de estar.

— _Es la primera pertenencia que tengo, dentro de mi está esa parte humana que me hace querer algo que pueda llamar “mío” —_ dijo sin dejar de mirar sus cosas. Yuuri entendía perfectamente a que se refería, con Víctor querían comprar este departamento para tener un lugar al cual poder llamar “nuestro”. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el murmullo del rubio — _además así no pondrás esos ojos raros cuando veas la chaqueta que llevaba puesta._

El japonés se sorprendió, el humanoide se había dado cuenta de que la chaqueta de alguna manera le hacía mal— _lo lamento, era de alguien importante para mí —_ tomó la prenda nombrada, la cual se encontraba sobre el sillón y se dirigió a guardarla en su lugar.

— _Está mal aferrarse al pasado, a lo que ya no va a volver —_ Yuuri se detuvo a medio camino ¿Qué sabía él si no tenía sentimientos? nunca sabría lo que él había sufrido.

— _Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo —_ dijo de manera cortante.

— _Mi deber es mantenerte bien, y esa maldita cosa te hace mal —_ el azabache no supo en qué momento Yuri se había levantado de la alfombra llegando hasta el, quitándole la chaqueta de las manos en el proceso— _esto —_ levantó la prenda agitándola levemente en el aire— _tiene que irse._

 _—Yuri dámelo ¡Ahora! —_ Katsuki estaba enojándose mientras miraba un poco espantado como el autómata se acercaba a la ventana con la chaqueta en su mano— _tú no sabes nada, es el único recuerdo que me queda. ¡Devuélvemelo! —_ estiró su mano en un intento de tomar ese recuerdo, pero el rubio lo lanzó por la ventana.

Yuuri quedó estático, no podía moverse. Se quedó quieto con el brazo y la mano estirados intentando agarrar algo que ya no estaba, se había ido, lo último que quedaba con su aroma ya no estaba. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sentía que la habitación le daba vueltas por lo que se abrazó a sí mismo.

Dentro de la base de datos del rubio todo estaba muy confuso, se suponía que al deshacerse del objeto el humano mejoraría y ya no tendría esa extraña mirada, entonces ¿Por qué se veía peor? No podía entenderlo. Ahora debía hacer algo para solucionarlo y rápido, su prioridad era el bienestar de su dueño así que buscó en todo el internet, que se podía hacer en un momento así.

Dio con la información más factible y puso cara de asco, los humanos eran una molestia. Se acercó al de lentes, se agacho hasta estar a su altura y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, “ _todo está bien”_ susurraba en su oído mientras pasaba sus manos de arriba abajo por la espalda del contrario intentando tranquilizarlo. Yuuri se sorprendió por el gesto, si bien muchos le ofrecieron su apoyo en el pasado, nunca se había dejado tocar por nadie más después de la muerte de su amado.

Se sentía extraño, era cálido a pesar de saber que era una máquina, a pesar de saber que este solo estaba haciendo lo que su programación le indicaba. Se sentía tranquilizante. ¿Hace cuanto necesitaba un abrazo así? Si lo hubiese recibido antes ¿Ahora estaría mejor? No lo sabía y no le importaba, lo único que quería ahora era llorar y seguir llorando mientras alguien más lo sostenía, mientras alguien más que no era él, sentía su dolor.

Lloró hasta que se quedó dormido en los brazos del rubio— _tan molesto —_ se levantó llevando en sus brazos al humano para luego depositarlo en su cama— _no puedo entenderlo —_ en un impulso de su sistema beso su frente y se retiró de la habitación para dormitar en el sofá— _¿Por qué insisten en dañarse a sí mismos? ¿Qué tan idiotas son los seres humanos?_

 ** _Continuará…_**


	4. Celos

Yuuri despertó con dolor de cabeza, sabía que no era culpa del rubio lo que había sucedido el día anterior, pero aun así se sentía molesto con él. Solo era un robot que seguía las reglas instaladas en su sistema y esas reglas le dictaminaban hacer que su dueño estuviese bien, ¿Qué podía esperar si se ponía triste cada vez que recordaba a Víctor? Era lógico que el humanoide actuara en contra de la prenda que tantos recuerdos (hermosos, pero dolorosos) le traían.

Se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió a la cocina, en ella ya se encontraba el rubio preparando el desayuno. Para ser sincero, el chico era bastante atractivo a la vista, no dudaba de que los utilizaran para otro tipo de cosas también, como Phichit le había sugerido, pero él estaba demasiado enamorado de Vitya aún. Quizás si lo hubiese adquirido en otras circunstancias.

— _Encima de la mesa hay dos pastillas para tu dolor de cabeza y un vaso de agua —_ dijo Yuri sin siquiera voltear— _deberías tomártelas en vez de quedarte ahí parado._

El rubio era como tener un adolescente en casa, no llevaba ni un día completo con su personalidad activa y ya le había causado una migraña. Por otro lado, a pesar de su manera arrogante de ser, seguía preocupándose por el bienestar de Yuuri y aunque el azabache sabía que el otro lo hacía simplemente porque el conjunto de datos en su sistema se lo indicaba, se sentía bien que alguien ajeno a su familia y amigos se preocupara por él.

Yuuri tomó las dos pastillas para ponerlas en su boca y luego beber el agua— _gracias —_ murmuró, aún seguía un poco molesto así que se dirigió al sofá a ver televisión. Apenas tomó el control de la tv apareció el rubio con su ceño fruncido, se acercó a él y le quitó el objeto de las manos.

— _¿Qué crees que haces? —_ preguntó con su habitual tono de molestia.

— _¿No es obvio? —_ respondió Yuuri, igual de molesto y apuntando la televisión con su mano extendida y la palma hacia arriba.

Chasqueó la lengua _—el desayuno está listo. Ahora ve a lavarte las manos, consumirás tu desayuno e iremos a correr —_ Yuri mandaba al japonés como si el fuese el jefe del hogar.

— _Tu no me dices que hacer —_ Yuuri se levantó e intentó quitarle el control de las manos al rubio, pero este fue más rápido y lo levantó. Al ser un poco más bajo que el humanoide, Yuuri no podía alcanzarlo así y diera brinquitos intentándolo, maldijo mentalmente a Phichit por haber comprado un robot tan alto— _no tengo ánimos de ejercitarme hoy —_ dijo mientras desistía de su intento al ver la cara de burla que se formaba en el rostro de Yuri.

— _Pues yo creo que sí. Estas gordo y eso no es sano —_ dejó el control en la parte más alta del librero que había en la sala— _te hice un desayuno bajo en calorías, saldremos a correr después de que lo comas, cerdo._

 _—No puedes hablarme así —_ gruñó Yuuri ante lo irrespetuoso que era el humanoide.

— _Si nadie te lo dice nunca harás nada, creo que hace falta que te digan las cosas de frente —_ Yuuri lo pensó unos instantes, llegando a la conclusión de que quizás el rubio tenía razón. Nunca nadie hasta el momento le había dicho en su cara que lo que hacía estaba mal, solo medían sus palabras para no incomodarlo, su familia y amigo lo apoyaban en lo que quisiera hacer mientras el mismo no atentara contra su vida. Yuri tenía razón, aunque fuese molesto, el rubio solo decía la verdad, de frente y sin suavizar las palabras— _ahora ve a hacer lo que dije. Si no vas ahora te llevaré a rastras._

 _—Bien —_ dijo Yuuri con tono molesto para dirigirse al baño a lavarse las manos, mientras Yuri pensaba que si las reglas no estuviesen instaladas en su sistema, ya le habría pateado el trasero a ese humano.

El azabache desayunó con tranquilidad. Un vaso de jugo de naranja natural, media rebanada de pan integral y jamón de pavo fue su ligero desayuno. Se alistó y salió a correr junto a Yuri quien ya se había vestido para la ocasión y se veía muy sexi con sus pantalones deportivos y su camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo. Sabía que solo era una máquina, pero no podía evitar mirarlo.

Antes de salir mientras Yuuri observaba atentamente al rubio, Yuri le preguntó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza si lo que en verdad necesitaba no era “follar”, que si ese era el caso podrían quedarse en casa y hacer ejercicio en la cama. El azabache se puso rojo hasta las orejas por la insinuación del rubio y por haber sido descubierto en el acto, negó rápidamente con su cabeza y salió casi corriendo del departamento, mientras tomaba su botella con agua y audífonos en el camino. Yuri sonrió maliciosamente al haber encontrado otra cosa con la cual molestar al japonés _“logro desbloqueado”_ pensó el rubio, aunque no entendía porque el azabache se alteraba tanto, el sexo no era algo de otro mundo y era una necesidad fisiológica de los seres vivos.

Salieron a correr juntos durante una hora, tomando descansos de vez en cuando para que Yuuri no colapsara por la falta de costumbre. El japonés notaba como muchos se quedaban viendo a Yuri mientras corrían, incluso unas chicas se le acercaron coquetamente a conversar mientras descansaban, pero el rubio no les prestaba mayor atención, solo se limitaba a responder a la conversación de manera cortante mientras permanecía serio y volteaba a ver a Yuuri corroborando que estuviese bien y no necesitara agua o algo más.

El azabache encontraba un poco extraño que Yuri estuviese tan serio y atento a su entorno, de hecho no había dicho nada ofensivo desde hacía algún rato— _¿Todo está bien? —_ le preguntó al rubio mientras tomaban asiento en su último descanso antes de volver a casa.

— _Sí ¿Por qué preguntas, cerdo? —_ respondió sin si quiera mirar a Yuuri a la cara. Su rostro demostraba como si estuviera en una alerta constante.

— _Estás muy serio —_ Yuuri sabía que si estaba alerta debía ser por algo importante, después de todo era una máquina que debía asegurar el bienestar de su dueño. Comenzó a preocuparse ¿Y si alguien los estaba siguiendo? O ¿Alguien quería hacerles daño? Quizás por eso el rubio se comportaba extraño y lo había hecho desviarse de la ruta que habían planeado antes de salir.

— _Es porque es molesto —_ Yuuri lo miró intrigado y el humanoide entendió que este quería una respuesta más clara— _tsk, es molesto que todos te miren como si quisieran algo contigo —_ soltó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, después de todo debía decir la verdad.

— _¡¿Ah?! —_ Yuuri se sorprendió por la respuesta del rubio logrando sonrojarse.

— _¿Qué acaso eres sordo o idiota?... ¿No te das cuenta? —_ Los ojos verdes de Yuri miraban al japonés con intensidad— _toda esa gente estúpida cree que puede tener una oportunidad contigo solo porque le sonríes amigablemente a cualquiera._

Yuuri seguía sin entender, todos miraban al rubio a su lado, después de todo era muy apuesto. Quien se iba a fijar en él, así que cuando se topaba con la mirada de alguien instantáneamente solo sonreía por cortesía, no era como si esas personas quisieran algo con él— _creo que estas confundido, al que miraban era a ti —_ aseguró el japonés.

— _¿Me estás diciendo que tus ojos de humano defectuoso tienen mejor vista que los míos hechos especialmente para notar anomalías que otros no pueden notar a simple vista? —_ el rubio seguía serio, _“es imposible que este celoso ¿Verdad?”_ pensaba el azabache sin externalizarlo porque hasta en su cabeza sonaba como un disparate.

— _Por supuesto que no estoy insinuando eso —_ intentó defenderse Yuuri— _es solo que no creo que alguien pueda fijarse en mi._

 _—desconozco tus razones para pensar eso cuando la cantidad de personas que fijaban su mirada en ti, era bastante alta. Además de la cantidad de personas que se aceleraban cuando recibían una sonrisa de tu parte —_ el rubio repentinamente giró su cabeza hacia otro lugar mientras observaba algo con una intimidante mirada, gracias a esas expresiones a veces era fácil olvidar que no era humano.

Yuuri siguió la línea de visión del rubio y noto a un joven rubio con un mechón rojo adelante, el chico del mechón rojo se puso muy nervioso y desvió la mirada que antes estaba sobre Yuuri, hacia otro lugar. En ese momento Yuuri se dio cuenta de que su rubio tenía razón, al parecer si había gente fijándose en él sin que se diese cuenta.

— _Ni modo —_ Yuri se acercó más al azabache en el lugar donde estaban sentados y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del contrario, dejándolo anonadado con su acción— _revisando mi información almacenada, si creen que tienes pareja la mayoría se alejara._

Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, hace mucho que no tenía ese contacto con alguien, si bien recibía abrazos de Phichit y su familia, esto no era lo mismo porque su intención era otra. No sabía qué lo ponía tan nervioso, si solo era una máquina, pero el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, sus facciones y la manera de mirarle lo hacían confundirse continuamente.

Yuri parecía un humano aunque no lo fuese, y pese a que al principio Yuuri se sintió un poco incómodo con el rubio “marcando territorio” sin que fueran nada, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse protegido. Por esa razón no dijo nada cuando se levantaron para dirigirse a su hogar y el apuesto chico de ojos verdes lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo en medio de la gente y lanzando miradas amenazadoras a quien se atreviera a mirar al azabache de otra forma que no fuera solo amabilidad.

Al llegar a casa Yuri se dirigió inmediatamente a preparar el baño para el japonés— _puedo hacerlo yo —_ dijo Yuuri, sentía que el humanoide ya había hecho bastante por el hoy. Su cerebro le dictaminaba que como robot podía hacer todo y que no debía preocuparse, pero en su interior sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien cercano para él. Todo esto lo confundía y el hecho de que cada vez notaba más características humanas en el rubio no ayudaba en nada.

— _Es mi deber hacerlo, cerdo._

La idea de que Yuri estaba celoso volvió a surgir en la cabeza del japonés, así que no pudo abstenerse de preguntar directamente, después de todo el rubio debía responderle siempre con la verdad— _Yuri… tú… —_ se sentía estúpido por preguntar aquello— _¿Tú estabas celoso de que me miraran? —_ tras decir esas palabras rápidamente por la mente le paso un fugaz recuerdo de él haciendo la misma pregunta a un Víctor más joven y este respondiéndole que era obvio que estaba celoso puesto que su novio era muy lindo.

Yuri lo miró atentamente antes de responder— _por tus características supe enseguida que si seguían mirándote así te pondrías nervioso. Mi deber es mantenerte bien, así que debía hacer algo para que estuvieses tranquilo._

 _“Así que era eso”_ pensó Yuuri para sí mismo, debió haberse esperado esa respuesta, después de todo el rubio solo debía ver por su bienestar. No era que estuviese celoso, solo lo estaba cuidando de sus propios nervios.

Yuuri se sintió un poco decepcionado por la respuesta, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente era lo más lógico. El pensó como un humano lleno de sentimientos mientras que las máquinas pensaban lógicamente, no se dejaban invadir por cosas innecesarias como los celos, el odio, el amor o el cariño. Esas cosas solo los distraían de los verdaderos objetivos. Yuuri pensó que sería genial ser una máquina sin sentimientos que lo gobernaran.

— _Bueno, iré a tomar un baño —_ se dirigió hacia la bañera sin decir nada más e intentando no pensar en nada. Yuuri jamás se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, Yuri era un robot especial que poseía personalidad y sentimientos, además de que nunca negó el hecho de haber sentido celos, solo dio una respuesta lógica, pero jamás dijo textualmente “no estaba celoso”.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	5. Ya no estás solo

Yuuri se despertó por la alarma de su teléfono, era hora de ir a trabajar. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que el humanoide llegó a su hogar y como era fin de semana cuando sucedió, no habían tenido los problemas que ahora tenían constantemente durante los últimos tres días.

Yuri insistía en acompañar al azabache al trabajo, pero este se negaba rotundamente puesto.que no era un niño para que lo fueran a dejar y a buscar al lugar donde laboraba. Aún así, el rubio todos los días antes de que él se fuese hacía una rabieta de adolescente hormonal y hoy no sería la excepción— _¡Ah! ¿Por qué no puedo ir, cerdo? —_ Yuuri salía de la ducha mientras el rubio lo seguía, no lo había dejado ni siquiera bañarse tranquilo poniéndose del otro lado de la puerta del baño a pedir explicaciones.

— _Ya te lo dije, Yuri —_ la voz del azabache era cansada, este era el tercer día de discutir y ya se estaba hartando— _las personas van solas a sus trabajos, tampoco necesito que me vayas a buscar como ayer._

 _—Se supone que sales a las siete, pero el lunes eran las nueve de la noche y aun no llegabas —_ dijo el rubio en tono de reproche— _¿Dónde mierda vas después del trabajo?_

 _—Yuri, tus modales —_ el japonés terminó de vestirse en su habitación, mientras Yuri permanecía de pie junto a él haciendo guardia, como si el azabache fuese a escapar en cualquier momento— _te lo dije, cuando llegue el lunes haré horas extras si me lo piden. Ayer no pude porque te apareciste en mi trabajo a las siete en punto y eso no se debe hacer._

 _—Tsk. Si sales a una hora deberías cumplirla ¿Qué es eso de horas extras? —_ el rubio estaba realmente enojado, no quería que su humano se la pasara trabajando ya que no sería bueno para su salud— _además tu sueldo es bueno, no necesitas trabajar de mas._

 _—Esa es la vida que llevo y seguiré con mi rutina aunque no necesite ese dinero extra —_ mientras decía esto, Yuuri camino hacia el baño para peinarse, mientras el rubio parecía su sombra— _debo irme, te veo más tarde._

 _— ¿Cuándo más tarde? —_ dijo como un gruñido

— _Más tarde —_ respondió dirigiéndose a la salida mientras tomaba su maletín y chaqueta. Salió dando un portazo por lo enojado que se encontraba y se encaminó hacia el ascensor para dirigirse a su trabajo. Yuri parecía una esposa celosa y eso no le estaba gustando para nada, bueno quizás un poco, está bien… dentro de él, le gustaba mucho que el rubio hiciera eso, pero no se lo diría.

Víctor solía hacer berrinches todo el tiempo cuando empezaron a vivir juntos, incluso hacía berrinches cuando el japonés iba a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana sin él. Yuri era un poco más agresivo, pero lo hacía sentir acompañado y en cierto modo querido, ya que lo estaba obligando a trabajar menos para llegar a casa temprano.

Si bien su familia y amigo le decían que no trabajase tanto, ninguno de ellos lo esperaba en casa. Antes de que el rubio entrara a su vida, lo único que sentía al llegar a su departamento después de trabajar era la soledad y la tristeza que dejó Vitya cuando se marchó. Nadie le lloriqueaba por llegar tarde, ni le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado, por eso siempre trabajaba todo lo que podía, así podía distraer su mente y llegar tan cansado que no pensaría en nada más.

El día anterior, Yuri había ido al trabajo del azabache a buscarlo puntualmente a las siete, que era la hora de salida. Fue directamente a recepción y pidió con su demandante voz _“entréguenme a Yuuri Katsuki, ahora”_ , la recepcionista tuvo tanto miedo que pensó en llamar a la policía, pero se detuvo en el momento que el azabache apareció dedicándole a Yuri un tierno _“¿Qué haces aquí?”._ En ese momento la chica entendió que se conocían y se relajó.

Fue todo un evento, Yuuri le dijo al rubio que se quedaría a hacer horas extras como el día anterior, pero el rubio se hartó rápidamente y cargó al japonés sobre su hombro como si fuese un saco de cualquier cosa. El azabache quiso gritar que lo bajara, pero eso solo haría que más gente estuviese de espectadora de esa vergonzosa escena, así que solamente se dejó llevar.

Por eso esa mañana al levantarse, le advirtió al guapo rubio que si llegaba nuevamente a ir a su lugar de trabajo lo devolvería a la fábrica de donde salió. Aún así el azabache tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba molesto por el bochornoso evento del día anterior, pero por otro se sentía contento de que alguien se preocupara por él, aunque fuesen sentimientos programados.

Llegó a su trabajo y saludó tímidamente a sus compañeros, todos le devolvieron el saludo sin mirarlo demasiado, seguramente por lo amenazador que se veía Yuri el día anterior con cualquiera que observara al japonés. Se dirigió a su oficina y procedió a realizar sus labores diarias, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el día se le hizo eterno, así que cuando preguntaron si podía quedarse horas extras respondió que ya no podría hacerlo más puesto que tenía un deber que cumplir en casa de ahora en adelante.

Por suerte, todos los años de trabajo duro, horas y días de trabajo extra rindieron sus frutos. Su jefe le dijo que no era necesario que se quedara más de lo debido si no podía, además de que ya había entregado bastante de su tiempo libre a la empresa en los últimos años.

Yuuri se apresuró a prepararse para ir a casa, pero no contaba con que empezaría a llover fuertemente y él no tenía paraguas, ni siquiera un impermeable. Con desgano se acercó a la puerta principal de la empresa donde laboraba para observar la lluvia hasta que esta fuese menos intensa o hasta que en su defecto, parara. Se sorprendió cuando al llegar a la recepción y mirar hacia la puerta vio a un rubio todo empapado, fuera de su lugar de trabajo, pero lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada como para reconocerlo. Yuri llevaba un paraguas cerrado entre sus manos y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

El azabache corrió de inmediato hacia él, preocupado de que este pudiese pescar un resfriado, se sintió muy tonto cuando recordó que no era humano y solo era una máquina, pero para ese momento ya había corrido hasta ahí— _Yuri ¿Qué haces aquí? —_ preguntó intrigado, después de todo Yuuri le había dicho al rubio que no fuese a buscarlo a su trabajo.

— _Estaba lloviendo y no trajiste paraguas, idiota —_ Yuuri no sabía si sentirse ofendido o agradecido, prefirió optar por la segunda opción.

— _Gracias —_ le sonrió y tomó el paraguas entre sus manos, abriéndolo y posándolo sobre ambos— _es mejor que también te cubras —_ no podía evitar preocuparse por el rubio ya que parecía humano y aunque su cerebro le recordara que nada le pasaría, su parte sentimental le ordenaba ser empático con el humanoide y no dejar que se mojara.

— _Está bien, no lo necesito —_ dijo Yuri saliendo de la protección que le brindaba el objeto. Yuuri asintió sin decir nada y juntos se encaminaron directo a su hogar. Al llegar, el azabache notó que el rubio ya tenía encendida la calefacción y la comida para la cena hecha. Se sentía bien ser mimado por alguien.

Yuuri se comenzó a quitar los zapatos en la entrada de su vivienda, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien lo despojaba de su chaqueta rápidamente, para luego comenzar a desabrochar su camisa con habilidad— _¿Q- que haces…? —_ preguntó el japonés con nerviosismo, hacía tiempo que no sentía el tacto de otra persona sobre la piel de su vientre.

— _Estas mojado por la lluvia, debes quitarte la ropa, cerdo —_ Yuri sin darse cuenta de las reacciones que comenzaba a despertar en el contrario, siguió con lo suyo, deslizando la camisa por los hombros del azabache para luego desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo.

— _E- e- ¡Espera! —_ Gritó al mismo tiempo que agarraba por la muñeca al rubio antes de que le bajara los pantalones por completo— _yo… yo puedo —_ dijo con la voz temblando, su cara sonrojada y desviando la mirada hacia un costado.

El rubio asintió con su cabeza para luego soltarse del agarre de Yuuri. Podía sentir como la respiración del japonés se había vuelto un poco errática, mientras sus pulsaciones aumentaban al igual que su temperatura corporal. Internamente la base de datos de Yuuri analizaba los síntomas para ver posibles resultados, encontrando dos factibles. Uno era resfriado con fiebre y el otro excitación sexual.

El rubio lo analizó detenidamente, llegando a que la conclusión más lógica era la primera debido a que esté se había mojado con la lluvia. Entre insultos y gritos, obligó al japonés a ponerse rápidamente pijama y acostarse, él se preocupo de llevarle sopa a la cama y que tomara mucha agua antes de que se durmiera. Yuri se quedo haciendo guardia toda la noche por si los síntomas empeoraban, pero nada paso, de hecho después de que lo dejó solo, los síntomas desaparecieron casi por arte de magia.

Al día siguiente Yuuri le comentó al rubio que ya no trabajaría de más y que podía ir a buscarlo al trabajo las veces que quisiera, siempre y cuando no armara escándalos como el de la vez anterior. Así fue como su rutina se convirtió en levantarse, desayunar junto al rubio, ducharse e irse a trabajar para más tarde a la salida encontrarse con Yuri y volver juntos a casa.

Ya no había una rutina completamente establecida, puesto que el devolverse con el rubio a su hogar era siempre una nueva experiencia. Como cuando veía a los gatitos callejeros y se acercaba a acariciarlos o se desviaban del camino solo para que Yuri pudiese conocer más de los alrededores por el mismo y que no se basase solo en los mapas que tenía guardados en su memoria. Todo había cambiado para Yuuri, aunque aún tenían sus diferencias con el rubio se sentía más relajado y ya no pensaba tanto en su Vitya como antes. Yuri por su parte había comenzado a entender sus propios sentimientos que si bien nacían de su programación, para él se sentían tan reales como para un humano común y corriente. Hasta el momento había sentido enojo, alegría y celos, además ya sabía identificarlos.

Una noche Yuuri tuvo una horrible pesadilla, en su “sueño” podía revivir la escena de la noche en que murió Víctor. Yuri tuvo un nuevo sentimiento al cual acostumbrarse “miedo”, estaba asustado porque su humano no despertaba y llamaba a Vitya entremedio de lágrimass. Yuri no sabía cómo actuar. Intentó despertarlo hablándole y luego moviéndolo, pero Yuuri no reaccionaba a nada. Por un momento el rubio se ofuscó y pensó en derramar agua sobre la cara del japonés para que despertara de una vez, pero el miedo volvió a él con fuerza tras escucharlo gritar. Fue entonces cuando se dejó guiar por su “instinto” previamente programado en él, y se recostó en la cama junto al azabache, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y acariciando su cabello tan delicadamente como podía.

— _Shhh, todo va a estar bien —_ susurraba en el oído del humano— _yo estoy contigo —_ le hartaban las muestras de afecto, pero se sentía necesario. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, el japonés comenzó a calmarse hasta el punto de solo soltar pequeños sollozos de vez en cuando.

Yuri ya no se sentía enojado de estar ahí, de alguna manera se sentía mas cómodo teniendo entre sus brazos a Yuuri, protegiéndolo hasta de sus pesadillas. De algún modo se sintió cálido por dentro, aunque sonara imposible. El rubio cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar un rato por la tranquilidad del momento, sintiendo como el japonés ya no hacía más ruido que al respirar, ni más movimientos que para acomodarse mejor entre sus brazos, acurrucándose entre ellos.

— _Vitya, te amo —_ suspiró el azabache antes de volver a dormirse por completo. Fue ahí cuando Yuri descubrió que podía sentir dolor.

**_Continuará…_**


	6. Sentimientos molestos

Yuri se desplazaba de un lado a otro por la sala como león enjaulado, pensando en los acontecimientos nocturnos que lo atormentaban incluso en este momento. Todo era confuso, dolía pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo ¿Cómo se curaba esto? ¿Qué hacían las personas para que ese molesto sentimiento desapareciera? Era estúpido, Yuri creyó que si llegaba a sentir dolor alguna vez, sería un dolor físico al golpearse con algo, pero jamás se imaginó que sería un dolor emocional y que más encima fuera por algo tan estúpido como lo era el que su humano amara a alguien que no era él. Era tan jodidamente molesta esa sensación de vacío en el pecho, ni siquiera tenía un corazón real, demonios.

Quizás podría ir con un maldito técnico especialista en robots y pedirle que lo desligara de sus sentimientos. No, no podía, el rubio se sentía masoquista ya que al parecer a pesar de que el sentimiento de dolor en su pecho fuera fastidioso, no quería deshacerse de él, quería que siguiera ahí como un recordatorio de que ese sentimiento lo provocaba Yuuri y nadie más que él. Era tan complicado, los humanos eran tan complicados.

Ya era casi la hora de que su humano se despertara, por suerte no había trabajo ese día y Yuuri podría descansar después de dormir tan incómodo por las pesadillas. Yuri suspiró como su programación indicaba que hiciera cada vez que se sentía hastiado, en realidad no necesitaba ni siquiera respirar. Luego se fue a preparar el desayuno del azabache.

Comenzó a pensar en algo que pudiera preparar que alegrara al japonés al despertar, negó rápidamente con su cabeza, _“que importa si lo alegra o no, lo importante es que coma y ya”_ pensó, aún así se dispuso a preparar hotcakes los cuales adorno con fresas y crema batida, en vez de café normal le hizo un delicioso moca con crema. Puso todo en una bandeja y por primera vez desde que llegó, llevó el desayuno a la cama a su Yuuri… _“¿Mi Yuuri?, mierda”_ volvió a negar con su cabeza intentando que los pensamientos se fueran rápidamente. Primero que todo el japonés no era “suyo” y segundo él no quería que fuera suyo.

Al llegar a la habitación, Yuuri ya se encontraba sentado sobre el colchón mirando hacia la nada. Según el rubio se veía muy lindo con su cabello despeinado, ojos entrecerrados, el pijama todo desarreglado y con las piernas aun tapadas— _¿Recién despiertas? Tuve que traer el desayuno hasta acá por tu culpa —_ Yuuri refregó uno de sus ojos mientras bostezaba, se veía tan adorable que si el rubio pudiese sonrojarse, lo habría hecho instantáneamente.

— _Lo siento, Yuri. Al parecer tuve sueños feos —_ el japonés puso una mirada triste, pero sonrió de todas maneras— _gracias por preocuparte._

 _—Quien está preocupado, solo es mi deber —_ reaccionó de manera cortante

— _Cierto, aún así gracias —_ Yuuri no sabía por qué se sentía un poco triste al saber que el rubio solo hacia esas cosas por su programación, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué lo hiciera por amabilidad? Solo era una máquina y aunque no lo fuese no tenía porque ser amable con él sin alguna razón.

Yuri sacó las patitas de la bandeja para luego depositarla en el regazo del azabache, este volvió a murmurar un pequeño “gracias” mirando al rubio detenidamente, este llevaba solo el pantalón de un pijama con motivos de tigre y el cabello un poco desarreglado, se veía bastante bien puesto que su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado. Desvió su atención hacia la bandeja y abrió los ojos ante la impresión de lo delicioso que se veía aquel desayuno cargado de azúcar y crema, se veía delicioso. Lo único en la mente de Yuuri era devorar por completo… el desayuno, se dispuso a comer mientras el rubio abría el ropero buscando que ponerse para este día. Yuuri comía mientras frente a él veía como el rubio se sacaba el pantalón para luego ponerse la ropa que había escogido, era una vista bastante recreativa para sus ojos. Para cuando Yuri terminó de vestirse por completo, el japonés ya había terminado de comer así que el rubio levantó la bandeja y la llevó hacia la cocina— _parece que tu ánimo mejoró. No dejaste ni migajas, cerdo —_ mencionó Yuri con una sonrisa, antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Yuuri se sonrojo al instante, pocas veces el rubio le dedicaba sonrisas como esas, amables, pero se sentía bien. Procedió a levantarse e ir al baño para darse una ducha rápida y vestirse. Mientras se ponía shampoo pensaba en sus pesadillas de la noche anterior y en cómo se habían calmado poco a poco, recordó haber abierto los ojos por un momento entre sueños y ver a Vitya acostado a su lado, abrazándolo, confortándolo y diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pero el sabía que su amado no podía estar ahí. Él ya no era parte de este mundo. Entonces el azabache se dio cuenta, Yuri debió haber estado ahí para él, cuidándolo toda la noche. Cubrió su boca con la palma de la mano por la vergüenza de pensar que Yuri se acostó con él en la misma cama, debió haber sido un fastidio para el rubio tener que cuidarlo, pero aun así lo había hecho; además ese gesto había sido muy importante para Yuuri puesto que logró calmarlo.

Después de vestirse se dirigió a la cocina, al mirar de reojo vio como Víctor estaba ahí parado. Su corazón latió desbocado para luego observar mejor, pudo ver como Yuri ya estaba comenzando con los preparativos del almuerzo. _“No eres él”_ pensó. Dio un suspiro cansado, tenía que acostumbrarse a que si bien el rubio se parecía físicamente a su amor, no eran la misma persona ya que sus personalidades eran distintas.

El japonés se acercó con lentitud a Yuri y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de este, aferrándose suavemente con sus manos a la sudadera que el otro llevaba puesta. Yuri dio un pequeño brinco por el contacto— _muchas gracias por estar conmigo anoche —_ lo dijo murmurando, aún así el rubio pudo escucharlo perfectamente. Si tuviese corazón, este latiría con rapidez fue lo que pensó el más alto.

— _No tienes que agradecer, solo es mi-_

 _— ¡No importa! —_ Yuuri no dejo y que el otro terminara la frase— _no importa —_ volvió a susurrar— _lo hiciste y eso es lo que te estoy agradeciendo. No importan las razones, de todos modos estoy agradecido —_ el agarre del japonés en la ropa de Yuri se tensó.

Habían sentimientos que el humanoide aún no entendía del todo, le dolía el pecho cuando Yuuri mencionaba a ese tal “Vitya”, pero también le dolía cuando Yuuri estaba triste. Quiso abrazarlo en aquel momento y decirle nuevamente que todo estaría bien, pero sus acciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre— _tsk. Iré a abrir —_ estaba molesto por lo que iba a hacer, era como arrastrarse por alguien que no fijaba su vista en él sino en la sombra de alguien más que se veía reflejada en él.

Se dirigió molesto a la puerta de entrada y abrió— _¡Hola, Yuri! —_ un muy efusivo Phichit lo saludó, seguido de un serio Seung quien solo dijo un seco _“hola”_ mientras se adentraban en el departamento— _Yuuri, no has contestado mis mensajes. Estaba preocupado —_ el moreno se lanzó a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

— _¡Ah! Phichit, suéltame —_ Yuuri intentó zafarse del agarre de su amigo mientras el rubio volvía a sus quehaceres y Seung tomaba asiento en el sofá— _¿Qué mensajes? —_ preguntó el japonés mientras tomaba su celular y lo revisaba. Tenía trece mensajes de Phichit y todos enviados desde las seis de la mañana— _solo los envíate hoy, exagerado._

 _—Es que pensé que el adolescente gruñón ya te había matado por ser tan torpe —_ dijo el moreno como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— _Mi programación me lo impide, pero ganas no me han faltado —_ Yuri se metió en la conversación con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Phichit rio con ganas mientras que Yuuri fruncía el ceño.

Siguieron conversando sobre la razón por la cual el moreno quería contactar al japonés tan apresuradamente, este dijo que quería que fueran todos juntos a un parque de diversiones, aunque no venía con muchas esperanzas puesto que Yuuri trabajaba hasta en sus días libres.

— _Le prometí a Yuri que no haría más tiempo extra en el trabajo, ya hablé con mi jefe._

 _— ¡Vaya! Parece que tener a Yuri contigo te ha hecho bien —_ Phichit sonrió realmente contento de que su amigo tuviese alguna mejora. La verdad es que el moreno pensaba que al venir a visitarlo encontraría al rubio en el contenedor de basura por lo atrevido que era al hablar, pero al parecer habían aprendido a convivir.

— _Es que soy muy bueno —_ dijo el Yuri vanagloriándose de su logro.

Ahí rieron todos por lo egocéntrico que era el rubio, Yuri preparó más comida lo cual no le costó nada puesto que cuando llegaron recién había comenzado a cocinar. Siguieron con la conversación y sobre lo divertido que sería pasar un día en el parque de diversiones, así que acordaron que al día siguiente irían desde temprano para aprovechar el día.

El rubio no lo admitiría pero dentro de él podía sentir como la emoción aumentaba, quería subirse a todos los juegos y ver la sonrisa de Yuuri al disfrutar de estar en compañía de sus amigos y la suya ¿El japonés se subiría con él a la rueda de la fortuna si se lo pedía? No lo sabría hasta que lo intentara, pero debía pedírselo de una manera en la cual no sonara muy interesado así si lo rechazaba no se vería tan mal.

¿El azabache habría ido al parque de diversiones alguna vez con Víctor? ¿Se habría divertido con él? Esto ya era molesto, porque tenía el que preocuparse por esas cosas, él no era ese tal "Vitya" y nunca lo sería. Lo había visto, una vez mientras acomodaba cosas había visto un libro lleno de fotografías de ese platinado frentón y de su humano, lucían felices y el viejo canoso se parecía un poco a él con su largo cabello y ojos de color claro, pero solo en eso se parecían, en lo físico. Yuri no sabía que había pasado con aquel sujeto, lo único que estaba en su conocimiento era que él no estaba aquí para Yuuri, pero él sí y no se iría, no lo abandonaría como debió haber hecho el otro. _“No soy él”_ se dijo a si mismo aquella vez mientras observaba aquel libro escondido entre las pertenencias del japonés.

— _Yuri, se va a quemar —_ el rubio salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Seung tras el avisándole. Centró su vista en la comida aliviado de que esta no se hubiese quemado gracias al aviso del otro. Los sentimientos eran una molestia distractora.

Comieron tranquilamente mientras seguían con sus conversaciones y planes para el día de mañana. Yuri permanecía con una cara seria, los sentimientos de celos y dolor dentro de él estaban comenzando a ahogarlo ¿Cómo hacían los humanos para soportarlo?— _debes hablarlo con alguien —_ le susurró Phichit al oído como si supiera lo que pensaba en ese momento, estaban ambos sentados en el sofá mientras Yuuri le mostraba a Seung una serie de tv— _debe ser difícil manejar los sentimientos con tu personalidad —_ sonrió ante la mirada confundida del rubio— _leí un manual online, puedes hablar conmigo no le diré nada a Yuuri._

 _—No necesito ayuda —_ dijo el rubio para luego levantarse y retirarse a la habitación.

Esa misma noche mientras Yuuri dormía tranquilamente en su cama, un guapo rubio de largos cabellos y hermosos ojos verdes cortaba poco a poco cada una de sus hebras doradas, dejándolas caer en el suelo del baño. Al terminar se observó en el espejo. Se había dejado un flequillo que cubría uno de sus ojos de vez en cuando— _definitivamente, no soy él —_ dijo para sí mismo al mirar su reflejo por última vez en el espejo, para luego disponerse a limpiar el desastre en el piso.

**_Continuará…_**


	7. Diversión en el parque

Yuuri se levantó temprano ese día a pesar de ser de descanso, tenía que comenzar a arreglarse pronto para aprovechar el tiempo y así poder divertirse al máximo. Hacía mucho que no iba a un parque de diversiones, la última vez había ido con Víctor, pero ahora sería diferente ya que iría con el rubio y quería mentalizarse en dejar sus recuerdos atrás, aunque solo fuera por este día quería divertirse con su amigo, el novio de su amigo y su rubio humanoide.

Tras levantarse, el japonés se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, luego se vistió y finalmente se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Pegó un brinco al ver a un extraño rubio de pelo corto en su casa, hasta que enfoco bien su vista y pudo darse cuenta de que no era cualquier rubio, era su rubio— _¿Qué te pasó? —_ preguntó acercándose lentamente a Yuri, como si este fuese un ser extraño.

— _Corté mi cabello, era una jodida molestia que se enredaba a cada rato —_ respondió Yuri con su típica voz gruñona, pero sin quitar la vista del sartén que contenía el tocino para el desayuno. Yuuri siguió observándolo con detenimiento— _¿Tan mal me veo que tienes que poner esa cara fea, cerdo? —_ lo observó fingiendo estar molesto por tener tanta atención, cuando la verdad era que quería la opinión del azabache, internamente quería gustarle.

— _Te ves bien, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a- —_ Yuuri se detuvo tras procesar las palabras del rubio— _¿A quién le dices que tiene fea cara? —_ el japonés miró al contrario con el ceño fruncido y este sonrió satisfecho. Consiguió un halago además de que el mismo humano desvió la conversación evitándole tocar el tema de su aspecto.

— _No es mi culpa, deberías dejar las gafas te ves más lindo sin ellas —_ y ahí estaba el rubio hablando de más, salió de una situación vergonzosa para meterse en una peor. Pudo ver como el rostro de Yuuri enrojecía al instante, el suyo estaría igual si pudiese sonrojarse.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incómodo, donde ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada hasta que sintieron el aroma del tocino que se estaba friendo de más. Yuri se apresuro a sacarlo del sartén mientras el japonés se sirvió el café que ya estaba listo en la cafetera.

El rubio sirvió el tocino en un plato y lo dejó sobre la mesa, al lado de la taza con café de Yuuri. El azabache seguía un poco sonrojado, pero intentó restarle importancia a la situación dentro de su mente _“tranquilízate, solo fue un comentario”_ se decía a sí mismo _“pero ha sido el comentario más tierno que ha hecho hasta ahora”_ , asintió con su cabeza como si estuviera teniendo una conversación con alguien imaginario.

Yuuri siguió en su discusión mental consigo mismo, poniendo caras de vez en cuando. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que Phichit se había sentado a su lado— _amigo se te cae la baba —_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, el japonés tardó unos segundos en reaccionar abriendo lo más grande que podía los ojos y pasando su mano rápidamente sobre su boca intentando borrar rastros de saliva.

— _¡Phichit-kun! ¿En qué momento llegaste? —_ Yuuri no sabía como la discusión consigo mismo sobre el comentario del rubio había cambiado tanto hasta llegar a un tema totalmente distinto, como que tipo de traje de baño se le vería mejor al más alto si alguna vez iban a la playa.

— _Hace algún rato. Yuri me dejó entrar y dijo que hacías caras raras —_ el moreno soltó una carcajada— _y al parecer era bastante cierto —_ dijo lo último sin parar de reírse. Yuuri lo miró con cara de pocos amigos— _está bien, está bien. Me callo._

Phichit guardó silencio mientras hacía muecas raras por intentar ocultar su risa. Yuuri le dio un golpe en el hombro y el otro volvió a estallar en carcajadas, luego de aquel incidente se dirigieron a la sala donde esperaban Seung y Yuri.

El de lentes tomó su billetera y salieron del departamento para dirigirse al parque. Afuera del edificio se encontraba un auto que Seung había rentado para poder trasladarse sin contratiempos, puesto que su novio quería quedarse hasta que cerrara el lugar y sería peligroso andar en transporte público tan tarde.

Seung subió en el asiento del conductor y Yuuri en el asiento trasero, mientras tanto Phichit miraba a Yuri con malicia al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta contraria a la de su amigo en la parte trasera del auto. Yuri lo miró molesto puesto que no podría sentarse junto a su humano, aunque tampoco era como si quisiera, así que sin decir nada se subió al asiento del copiloto cerrando con un portazo y recibiendo un reto por parte de Yuuri.

Llegaron a su destino más rápido de lo que esperaban. El lugar era enorme, Phichit y Yuri miraban más que emocionados pensando a que juego subir primero, mientras Seung y Yuuri comenzaban a arrepentirse de su pequeña salida al ver todos esos rieles llenos de giros y bajadas. Al primer juego que subieron fue a la montaña rusa, esta tenía un sinfín de vueltas y a Yuuri de solo mirarla le daban ganas de vomitar, pero no pudo negarse ante la expresión de niño pequeño que tenía el rubio en su rostro, al ser primera vez que visitaba el lugar. Se sentaban de a dos en los carritos por lo que Yuri fue más ágil esta vez y agarró al japonés de la mano, tirando de él para guiarlo al carrito de enfrente antes de que Phichit le quitara a su humano como lo hizo en el auto. El rubio ahora conocía lo que era el odio.

Yuuri gritó _“¡Voy a morir!”_ mientras cubría sus ojos, el rubio solo sonreía al mismo tiempo que elevaba sus brazos hacia arriba, el moreno gritaba de emoción mientras Seung permanecía con su cara neutra y sin hacer el menor ruido, aunque su rostro se estaba poniendo más pálido de lo normal. Al bajar Seung fue el primero en correr hacia un basurero para devolver su estómago.

Subieron a muchas atracciones más, entre ellas, la casa embrujada había sido todo un caso. Debían entrar caminando, avanzando en grupos de a diez personas para que fuera más fácil su desplazamiento dentro del lugar. Personas con excelentes disfraces los guiaban en el recorrido y los asustaban de paso: un hombre ensangrentado, una mujer que comía ojos desde un frasco y un chico que se transformaba en lobo luego de que una pequeña capa de humo apareciera. Yuuri estaba muy asustado puesto que el lugar estaba muy obscuro, pero intentaba no demostrarlo, aunque no pasaba desapercibido para el rubio quien se burlaba de él, pero a la vez sostenía su mano brindándole seguridad. Phichit no perdía el tiempo y grababa todos los sucesos terroríficos del lugar además de lograr pequeñas tomas de los Yuris entrelazando sus dedos al tomarse de las manos, Seung permanecía igual que siempre, con su rostro serio.

Dentro del grupo se encontraba otro chico junto a su humanoide— _hola —_ dijo al salir de la casa embrujada, acercándose a Phichit y Seung con una sonrisa brillante mientras un chico con su mismo corte de cabello iba tras él— _mi nombre es Jean, pero pueden decirme JJ._

 _—Hola soy Phichit —_ el moreno saludó alegremente— _y él es Seung —_ apuntó a su novio con su mano.

— _¡Vaya! nunca había visto a un robot con la misma personalidad seria que Otabek —_ dijo Jean observando con detenimiento a Seung mientras se ponía una mano sobre el mentón— _¿O es que acaso aun no activas su personalidad?_

Yuri comenzó a reír enérgicamente mientras Seung por primera vez se sonrojaba frente a ellos— _él no es un robot, es un humano —_ dijo el rubio parando de reír al instante cuando Yuuri le pegó un codazo a la altura de las costillas.

— _¿En serio? Lamento la equivocación —_ se disculpó Jean— _bueno, él es Otabek._

El chico un tanto más bajo que jean se acercó— _hola —_ fue lo único que dijo. A Yuri le pareció interesante conocer a otro como él por lo que no perdió el tiempo y entabló una conversación. Los humanos hablaron entre ellos, jean les comentaba que nunca se hubiese esperado que la máquina entre ellos sería el rubio, puesto que su actitud dentro del lugar había sido la de un adolescente.

Yuri y Otabek platicaron bastante, al parecer el compañero de JJ había sido abandonado poco después de que activaran su personalidad _“muy serio”_ había dicho su anterior dueña y lo deshecho echándolo a la calle como si fuese cualquier cosa. Jean lo encontró en muy mal estado en un lugar de chatarra, por alguna razón Otabek llamó su atención y él se aseguró de llevarlo con un buen técnico para realizarle un chequeo y las reparaciones correspondientes.

— _Beka, entonces tú sabes el porque me siento furioso cuando el cerdo piensa en alguien más —_ no era una pregunta, el rubio estaba seguro de que Otabek debía saberlo después de pasar por tantas cosas.

— _Estas celoso, quieres a Yuuri solo para ti ¿Verdad? —_ Yuri se quedó callado, no sabía cómo responder a eso— _¿Yura?_

 _—Yo… eso es imposible, él es demasiado torpe —_ tras decir eso pudieron escuchar a Jean diciendo _“it’s… JJ style”_ mientras hacía una rara pose en donde sus manos formaban dos “J”, Phichit le estaba tomando una fotografía y esa era su forma de posar— _aunque parece que hay humanos peores —_ concluyó Yuri con cara de asco.

Siguieron su recorrido, ahora los seis y decidieron subir a los autitos chocones. Se subieron en parejas distribuyéndose de la siguiente manera: Yuuri-Phichit, Otabek-Seung y Jean-Yuri. No sabían cómo habían terminado de esa forma, pero todos querían ganar; Otabek y Yuri habían iniciado una pequeña guerrilla amistosa entre ellos mientras Phichit se dedicaba a esquivar los otros autos ya que a su amigo le daba un poco de miedo ser chocado. De un momento a otro todo se volvió caos en la pista. Un chico chocó varias veces el auto en el que iba el japonés, al parecer se había ensañado con ellos, pero eso no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, quien al darse cuenta no lo dudó dos veces antes de ir y chocar al chico mientras Otabek lo seguía. Terminaron sacando el auto del molesto muchacho de la pista entre tantos topones que le brindaron los humanoides.

Para finalizar el día decidieron que la mejor atracción en la noche debía ser la rueda de la fortuna, ya que era gigante y se iluminaba por completo, era ideal para subir a esa hora cuando ya estaba todo obscuro.

El moreno decidió subir con su novio, con Seung, ya que sería muy romántico y podría tomar fotografías de ellos para añadirlas a su álbum de fotos “seungchuchu”; Jean subió con Otabek porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar solo a su compañero, después de todo siempre iban juntos a todos lados, incluso se lo llevaba a su trabajo ya que a pesar de que JJ se viera como un tonto despreocupado, la verdad era que quería mucho a Otabek y quería cuidarlo; los Yuris subieron juntos sin decir nada, sobraban las palabras puesto que eran los únicos que quedaban por subir.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro mientras observaban por la ventana, a Yuuri lo invadieron los recuerdos de Víctor en ese lugar, pero intentó reprimirlos. Ahora estaba con Yuri y quería que él lo disfrutara aunque sus emociones fuesen programadas. De alguna manera ver sonreír al rubio hacía a Yuuri feliz.

Subieron a lo más alto, aún en silencio, observando el paisaje. Se veían pequeñas las personas desde ahí y las luces de los otros juegos llamaban la atención. Yuri miraba asombrado, después de todo no hace mucho había salido de su caja y esta era su primera vez en un lugar así.

— _Te queda bien —_ dijo Yuuri sin pensar. Yuri clavó inmediatamente sus ojos verdes en los marrones.

— _¿De qué hablas, cerdo?_

Ya no podía retractarse así que simplemente lo soltó— _el corte de cabello, te queda bien. Te ves… muy guapo —_ el japonés desvió la mirada hacia la ventana al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. Sabía que Yuri era una máquina, pero se veía tan real, se sentía real para él.

— _Tu también te ves bien, aunque lleves esas feas gafas —_ respondió el rubio, logrando que Yuuri volviese a mirarlo aun más sonrojado que antes. El más alto se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y levantó sus manos para luego quitarle los anteojos al chico que tenía enfrente, delicadamente los deslizó fuera de la cara ajena para luego dejarlos en el espacio junto a él— _pero así te ves mejor._

Tan pronto como Yuri terminó la frase, los labios de ambos se juntaron. Cualquiera que los conociera o los viera pensaría que el demandante y grosero rubio habría atacado los labios del tierno y callado azabache, pero no fue así. Yuuri en un impulso de valentía acortó la distancia entre ambos, posando sus labios sobre los del contrario.

**_Continuará…_**


	8. Malos entendidos

El beso no duró mucho, ni tampoco fue uno profundo, pero bastó para que al separarse el azabache se encontrara completamente sonrojado hasta las orejas y el rubio se quedara completamente paralizado como si hubiese un virus en su sistema. El tiempo en la rueda de la fortuna acabó justo en el instante en que se separaron, pero ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que abrieron la cabina y Phichit bromeo diciéndoles que si querían otra vuelta debían volver a hacer la fila.

El rubio volvió en sí, como si se hubiese reiniciado. Tomó la mano de Yuuri e hizo que salieran de ahí. Ninguno dijo nada mientras caminaban hacia el vehículo aún sin soltarse las manos, Yuuri se encontraba en una especie de bruma mental en la cual sus inseguridades comenzaban a consumirlo lentamente, mientras que el rubio solo estaba reaccionando mecánicamente como si estuviese en piloto automático.

Se despidieron de JJ y Otabek, no sin antes intercambiar contactos con la intención de poder juntarse algún día para luego subir al auto, esta vez Yuri se sentó junto al azabache. Phichit estaba cansado y no quiso molestarlos esta vez, solo se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se durmió mientras Seung tomaba el volante con una mano y con la otra tomaba la de su pareja. Seung aunque no lo demostrara externamente, se sentía satisfecho ya que había logrado que su moreno disfrutara al máximo todo el día, eso se corroboraba al verlo tan cansado que se había dormido casi instantáneamente al sentarse.

Yuuri se fue todo el camino intentando disipar su mente, había besado al rubio solo por instinto y si hubiese estado con una persona real estaría todo bien, pero él era un robot, si le correspondía o no hacía nada para separarse era simplemente porque así lo programaron. El azabache no entendía mucho cómo funcionaban los famosos “sentimientos artificiales” dentro de estos humanoides, eran programados, pero las expresiones de su rubio cuando se enojaba o reía eran tan reales que ya no sabía diferenciar si ellos siquiera tenían poder de decisión como para decir “no” a algo.

Yuri por su parte repetía una y otra vez ese beso en su cabeza, comparándolo con un montón de escenas almacenadas en su memoria e intentando relacionar lo que sentía con algo dentro de su programación, era tan difícil tener sentimientos puesto que a veces no podía clasificarlos correctamente y se sentía confundido. Los labios de Yuuri eran suaves y se sentían bien, tanto que cuando se separaron hubiese querido poder agarrarlo y continuar con el beso que a él le pareció insuficiente, pero no podía, su propia programación se lo impidió lanzando una especie de “alerta roja” para que él se detuviese, no podía hacer nada que el humano no quisiera por lo que si el otro no actuaba primero el no podría hacer nada, después de todo no leía mentes.

Cualquiera que viera la situación desde afuera y conociendo todos los detalles pensaría en lo frustrante que se ve esta situación. El humano que tiene libre albedrío y puede decidir hacer o deshacer, se limita al no saber qué es lo que quiere el humanoide y pensando que este solo responderá que si a todo puesto que su sistema lo indica. El humanoide que no puede tomar decisiones por su cuenta puesto que deben ser a favor de las necesidades del humano, lo demás si no se lo ordenan no puede hacerlo, se frustra por no poder actuar a voluntad y poder demostrarle a su dueño que él también quiere besarlo y sentirlo cerca.

Toda esta situación se resolvería preguntando al otro que es lo que quiere, pero uno es demasiado cobarde e inseguro y el otro es demasiado orgulloso. Llegaron al departamento, se despidieron de sus amigos y entraron, Yuuri se encontraba realmente cansado tanto mental como físicamente así que se limito a ducharse, decirle un leve “buenas noches” al rubio e irse a dormir. Yuri se quedó como siempre, toda la noche despierto. Los sentimientos eran demasiado complicados para sobrellevarlos él solo, debía hacer algo, buscar a alguien o lo que fuera, pero necesitaba solucionar esto pronto. Otabek y él habían intercambiado datos de contacto, quizás con él podría conversar, aunque no sabía si los sentimientos de su nuevo amigo hacia el estúpido de Jean eran los mismos que él tenía hacia el cerdo.

El rubio lo planeo todo, esperaría que Yuuri se fuese a trabajar e iría a encontrarse con Otabek. Le avisaría a Yuuri que saldría, pero no le diría donde si este no le preguntaba antes, no quería que se entrometiera en lo que quería hacer además no le estaría mintiendo, solo omitiría información que es distinto.

Llegó el día siguiente y como siempre Yuri preparó el desayuno para su humano. Este se levantó e hizo su rutina habitual, lo saludo con un “buenos días” y una cálida sonrisa en el rostro— _hoy saldré mientras no estás —_ dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

— _Oh ¿Tienes algo que hacer? —_ Yuuri se estaba sentando a comer cuando el rubio comenzó con la charla matutina, le parecía un poco extraño que Yuri saliera, pero quizás debía hacer las compras ya que ahora que lo pensaba, quedaban pocas cosas en la alacena— _¿Irás a comprar víveres?_

Yuri pensó que este era su día de suerte, podría pasar a comprar después de visitar a Otabek y así no tendría que inventar nada , aunque no era como si pudiese tampoco, así que decidió que esa era la opción más viable— _si, ya no hay cosas en casa. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, cerdo._

Yuuri solo asintió mientras se disponía a devorar su desayuno, se le hacía tarde para el trabajo y debía irse pronto. Se despidió de Yuri animándose a darle un beso en la mejilla, dejando nuevamente al rubio en “piloto automático”. Una vez que el azabache salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Yuri se permitió tocar con la yema de sus dedos el lugar donde los suaves labios del otro se habían posado.

Se sentía como en una nube ¿Era eso normal? Yuri sacudió su cabeza intentando que todos los cables, placas y otras cosas regresaran a su lugar, porque algo debía haberse desconectado dentro de él causándole un cortocircuito. Esto no era para nada normal.

El rubio procedió a tomar la tarjeta de crédito que estaba destinada a las compras, la cual su humano dejaba siempre en la sala sobre la mesita de centro. Ya había avisado a Otabek y este le había dicho que se juntaran en un lugar cercano a donde trabajaba Jean, puesto que el siempre lo acompañaba y ayudaba en el trabajo. Yuri sintió un poco de envidia, pero se le pasó al recordar todo lo que le había sucedido a su amigo en el pasado. Él se merecía esto.

Se juntaron en el lugar indicado y fueron al punto, después de todo eran robots, no necesitaban las estúpidas y falsas formalidades que tenían los humanos, con una preocupación fingida por la vida del resto. No era que el rubio no sintiera interés en la vida de su nuevo amigo, pero con un “¿Cómo estás?” “bien” bastaba.

— _¿Que es lo que quieres saber exactamente, Yura? —_ Otabek como siempre tenía un tono de voz monótono.

— _Yo a veces quisiera ser humano, no parecer uno —_ el otro lo miró intrigado— _ellos pueden tomar todas las decisiones por su cuenta y nosotros solo algunas, es tan molesto —_ la cara de Yuri podía reflejar fielmente sus emociones.

— _¿Por qué quieres hacer algo por tu cuenta? Estamos para servirles a los humanos, no lo olvides._

 _—Quiero poder expresarme sin palabras —_ la voz del rubio sonó muy despacio mientras agachaba su cabeza logrando que su flequillo cubriera aun mas su ojo.

— _Sé que es difícil lidiar con todas las emociones, después de todo no tuvimos un proceso de crecimiento como los humanos —_ Otabek se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de continuar— _quizás deberías ir donde un especialista ¿El creador quizás? —_ se acercó a Yuri y corrió su flequillo con sus dedos. No era algo anormal puesto que a las maquinas les gustaba que todo estuviese en su lugar y en este caso lo normal era que su ojo estuviese descubierto.

 _— ¿El creador? ¿Es eso posible? —_ el rubio sonaba muy interesado, aunque creía poco probable esa solución puesto que la persona que los inventó no debía tener tiempo para uno de miles, solo porque no sabía cómo sobrellevar su programación.

— _Lo es, tu humano puede pedir una cita con anticipación_

 _—No. No incluiré al cerdo en esto —_ Yuri fue cortante y Otabek entendió que no debía profundizar en ese tema. El rubio quería entenderse y a la vez aprender a suprimir lo que sentía, puesto que sabía que Yuuri amaba a alguien más.

Terminaron la conversación con Otabek dándole los datos de contacto de la persona nombrada “Nikolai Plisetsky”, era el nombre del hombre que los había inventado y que aún participaba en su fabricación. Yuri se fue muy pensativo a casa ¿Qué pasaría si decidía buscar a la persona que Yuuri tanto añoraba? No, él no haría eso porque el cerdo era suyo. Esto se contraponía con lo que debía hacer puesto que debía hacerle bien a su humano y si ese que no estaba podía arreglarle la vida, su deber era encontrarlo, pero no lo haría.

Fue al supermercado y compró todo lo necesario para varios días, guardando en su memoria una minuta de comidas que haría durante la semana. Volvió al departamento y se dio cuenta de que Yuuri llegaría pronto así que debía preparar la cena. Por otro lado, Yuuri se fue a su trabajo al cual llegó justo a tiempo. Hizo lo de costumbre y salió en su horario de almuerzo a comer fuera con unos compañeros de trabajo, todo iba excelente hasta que lo vio, Yuri estaba con Otabek y este le había acariciado el cabello. Algo dentro de Yuuri se encendió como si lo quemaran por dentro, se sentía enojado ¿Por qué Yuri le había mentido? Se supone que iría de compras, pero estaba alejado de cualquier supermercado y para empeorar las cosas coqueteaba con otro.

Yuuri estaba celoso, celoso de que otro tocara al rubio, a su rubio. No importaba si el otro era un humanoide también, si ellos tenían sentimientos entonces debía ser probable que pudiesen sentir cosas entre ellos ¿No? y si eso estaba bien para el rubio ¿Quién era el para negárselo?... _“su dueño”_ se dijo a si mismo dejándose cegar por ese sentimiento de posesividad, él era su dueño y no dejaría que Yuri se alejara aunque quisiera. El amor es egoísta en muchas ocasiones y aunque Yuuri aún no se diera cuenta de que lo sentía, no quería que nadie se acercara al rubio, porque era suyo.

El azabache no comió nada esa tarde, la comida no pasaba por su garganta además ni siquiera tenía hambre, Yuri le había mentido para encontrarse con otro y eso no lo dejaba hacer nada. Volvió al trabajo y terminó rápidamente sus quehaceres para poder volver a casa a tiempo, esperaba que el rubio se encontrara ahí o le iría mal.

Tomó el rumbo hacia su hogar y al entrar se encontró al rubio cocinando. Todos los sentimientos negativos se disiparon en Yuuri al ver a su humanoide ahí, así que entró para dejar sus cosas en su habitación y luego dirigirse donde Yuri— _¿Cómo te fue hoy en las compras? —_ usó un tono de voz serio.

— _Bien, compré todo lo necesario —_ Yuri no lo miraba por estar cocinando.

— _¿No pasaste a ningún otro lado? —_ Yuuri vio como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba, se acercó a él por detrás esperando por una respuesta.

— _Hice katsudon para cenar. Ya va a estar listo deberías sentarte y-_

 _—Yuri. Te hice una pregunta —_ ¿Hace cuanto que no tenía una discusión por celos?

— _Yo… me encontré con Otabek. Necesitaba verlo y decirle algo importante —_ Yuri volteo para encarar al azabache, había sido descubierto y debía asumir su responsabilidad. Por la mente de Yuuri no se borro el hecho de que quizás el rubio sentía cosas por el otro.

**_Continuará…_**


	9. El creador

— _¿Qué cosa era tan importante? —_ se atrevió a preguntar aunque tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Silencio, no había más que eso en el ambiente. Yuri no respondía la pregunta y el azabache estaba comenzando a desesperarse ¿Acaso no quería decirle? bien, si esa iba a ser su actitud entonces él no lo obligaría. Desde que llegó nunca le impuso su voluntad, puesto que lo veía como a cualquier otra persona, alguien más de sus seres queridos.

— _Si no quieres decirme está bien, no voy a obligarte —_ Yuuri dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. El rubio no sabía qué hacer ¿Por qué Yuuri se encontraba tan molesto?, no lo sabía ni lo entendía, tampoco quería preguntarle puesto que él también debería responder a las interrogantes del otro. Yuri pensó que no importaban las razones del enojo de Yuuri, en algún momento tendría que pasársele, así que continuó con la preparación de la cena. Por la mente del humanoide paso la idea de que la molestia del azabache se debía a que lo había descubierto y que no le gustaba la idea de un robot enamorado de él, eso sería lo más probable ya que no podía considerar otra razón posible, si así era entonces debía hablar con él sobre ir con Nikolai para solucionar todo esto o podía arrancarse por su cuenta y encontrarlo. Ese era un plan excelente, al parecer nada había aprendido sobre no ocultar cosas.

Avisó a Yuuri que la cena estaba lista, este no respondió, solo se limito a ir a la mesa con rostro serio y comer en silencio. Solo comió una parte del platillo, no se sentía con ganas de comer demasiado así que se levantó para dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación y descansar su mente.

Yuuri se recostó en su cama mientras tomaba su celular y sus audífonos con la intención de escuchar música y relajarse, lo cual no logró. Canción tras canción le recordaban las pequeñas discusiones que tuvo con Víctor a causa de lo inseguro que él era, más de una vez se encontró pensando que su Vitya lo engañaba con alguien más, atormentándose con situaciones que creaba su mente sobre su amado y una persona desconocida. Ahora era diferente puesto que esta vez ese “alguien” tenía rostro y nombre. Le costaba sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Otabek tocando el cabello de Yuri. En el pasado Víctor se hubiese dado cuenta de su cambio de humor y como si pudiese leer mentes, sabría exactamente las extrañas ideas que pasaban por su cabeza, lo abrazaría y le diría que todo estaría bien, que él nunca podría amar a alguien más y que jamás lo engañaría. Pero este no era el caso, la situación no era la misma y Yuri no era Víctor.

Extrañaba a Víctor y dolía que cuando por fin sentía que podía dejarlo ir, sucediera esto. Lágrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente mientras la canción con la que conoció al platinado comenzaba a sonar en el reproductor, los audífonos lograban que se sumiera en su mundo sin prestar atención a su entorno, encerrándose en sí mismo junto a todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Cuando despertó ya no tenía el teléfono con él ni los audífonos puestos, además estaba tapado en la cama. Yuri había visto que el japonés se había dormido sobre las mantas, así que lo tapó y le quitó el celular, por curiosidad puso un audífono en su oído para escuchar la música que hacía llorar al japonés. No entendió el motivo de que al otro le entristeciera una canción que hablaba sobre el amor eterno, pero ¿Que sabía él si era un primerizo en estos temas sobre los sentimientos?

Yuuri se alistó y se fue sin siquiera desayunar o decir “buenos días”. El rubio se molestó, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Tras salir el azabache, Yuri se dedicó a limpiar todo y a pensar que cocinar para la cena, se enojó al darse cuenta que parecía una dueña de casa.

La tarde transcurrió lenta para ambos Yuris. Por un lado Yuuri encontraba que su monótono trabajo estaba durando más de lo habitual, no quería volver a casa, pero quería ver el rostro del rubio. Por otro lado Yuri terminó todo rápido, quedándose sin nada que hacer, no quiso salir preocupado de que el azabache se enterara y se enojara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Una semana completa transcurrió igual que ese día, la diferencia era que Yuuri volvió a hacer horas extras y a trabajar en sus días libres, así que el rubio tomó la decisión de ir por su cuenta donde su creador, estaba harto de esta situación. Apenas Yuuri salió al trabajo ese día, el rubio salió en su propio viaje, había conseguido la dirección e iría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Llegó a un gran edespejosque parecía hecho de espejos y entró preguntando en recepción por el señor Nikolai Plisetsky, la joven que lo atendió se puso nerviosa no sabiendo que responder, hasta que llegó un hombre a preguntarle si habían encontrado al señor Plisetsky.

— _¿Está perdido? —_ preguntó Yuri con curiosidad.

— _No… solo salió, pero no sabemos dónde —_ respondió con el mismo nerviosismo de antes— _podrías quizás… ¿Volver otro día?_

El rubio bufó molesto, pero nada podía hacer si esa persona no se encontraba en el recinto. Asintió con la cabeza y salió del lugar, no quería volver a casa aún por lo que caminó un rato llegando a un parque, este se encontraba lleno a pesar de ser un día laboral. Lleno de madres con sus niños pequeños. Yuri no tuvo más opción que tomar asiento junto a un caballero de edad avanzada, aunque tampoco se veía tan viejo. Todas las otras bancas se encontraban ocupadas o con al menos un mocoso desobediente, así que esta era la mejor opción.

— _¿Cansado? —_ preguntó el hombre junto a él, sorprendiéndolo.

— _La vida es una mierda —_ respondió con simpleza, por alguna razón a Yuri se le hacía natural responderle al señor.

El hombre rio por el comentario— _parece que tienes problemas graves, déjame adivinar… ¿Amor? —_ Yuri miró fijamente al hombre ¿Tan obvio era? que patético.

— _Algo así, necesito arrancarlo de mi pecho cuanto antes —_ respondió sin dejar de mirarlo. El extraño también volteo hacia él dejando que los ojos de ambos se encontraran.

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?_

_—Yuri._

_—Bien, Yuri. El amor es un bello y cruel sentimiento y una vez que entra no sale. Puede transformarse en odio si no lo mantienes de la forma adecuada, pero jamás saldrá de ahí —_ apuntó el pecho del rubio.

Yuri pensó en lo estúpido que era ese gesto cuando él no tenía órganos vitales como los humanos, no tenía un corazón donde los sentimientos pudiesen entrar— _entonces ¿Qué debería hacer? No soy correspondido y es molesto tener que estar pensando en alguien a quien no le importas._

 _— ¿Tú crees que no le importas? —_ ambos fijaron su mirada al frente, observando a los niños jugar.

— _¿Por qué le importaría? Solo soy un objeto… ahora ni siquiera me habla —_ Yuri comenzó a hacer muecas de enojo y el hombre sonrió al ver sus expresiones tan realistas, tan parecidas a las de un humano de verdad.

— _Te equivocas —_ el rubio lo miró curioso— _si él no sintiera algo por ti, tú tampoco sentirías nada por él —_ Yuri no entendió de que hablaba el otro, pero esperó en silencio a que este continuara— _los robots con inteligencia artificial fueron creados para ser receptores y transmisores de los sentimientos de sus dueños. Si él no te quisiera aunque sea un poco, tú no podrías sentir nada por él._

_— ¿Cómo lo sabe?_

_—Porque conozco a mis hijos, sería un mal padre si no pudiera ayudarlos a entender el mundo —_ Nikolai le sonrió cálidamente, él de verdad sentía que sus creaciones eran como sus hijos.

El rubio comprendió que él era a quien estaba buscando y porque se sentía tan a gusto a su lado, debía ser una de sus funciones el poder reconocerlo aunque fuera de manera inconsciente. Supo entonces que no había nada que pudiese hacer, estaba feliz porque había descubierto que Yuuri debía quererlo si él podía sentir esta clase de cosas, pero eso no significaba que lo amara también.

— _¿Qué debería hacer? —_ a Yuri no le gustaba mostrar debilidad, era parte de su personalidad programada, pero con aquel hombre parecía no importarle el no poder mantenerse firme— _estoy asustado, no sé cómo funciona esto, ni que debería hacer. Pregunte a otro como yo, pero él tampoco lo sabe._

 _—Solo haz lo que te dicten tus sentimientos, por algo los tienes, Yuratchka —_ el anciano se levantó de la banca— _creo que ya debería volver, por cierto —_ sacó su teléfono del bolsillo apuntando con este la cara de Yuri, haciendo que una luz saliera de este como un flash. Dentro de la cabeza del rubio aparecieron una serie de datos de contacto— _si necesitas algo más o si solo quieres hablar contáctame, tú eres el más importante y siempre tendré tiempo para ti._

 _— ¿Por qué yo? —_ preguntó con curiosidad mientras se levantaba también para emprender el regreso a casa.

— _Porque te cree de manera especial, un poco diferente al resto —_ Nikolai estrechó la mano de Yuri— _fue un gusto volverte a encontrar, recuerda que tu programación es solo una guía para ti —_ le volvió a sonreír con calidez, como un padre a su hijo y emprendió su camino hacia el edificio donde trabajaba. Debían estarlo buscando como locos, pero a él no le gustaba estar encerrado.

Nikolai llegó a su oficina pidiendo que lo dejaran solo por un momento, nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo por lo que no irrumpieron en su oficina por un buen rato. El hombre se sentó con cansancio frente a su escritorio al mismo tiempo que tomaba una fotografía de este, tenía un marco de color verde y en él se podía vislumbrar la fotografía de un adolescente patinando sobre hielo. El joven de la fotografía lucía igual que Yuri, con la diferencia que su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus hermosos ojos verdes eran intimidantes, pero a la vez mostraban la emoción del momento— _si tan solo aún estuvieras —_ murmuró Nikolai acariciando la imagen con la yema de sus dedos.

Yuratchka Plisetsky tuvo una vida corta, tenía un carácter fuerte y le encantaba patinar en el hielo. Un día el agua no se encontraba lo suficientemente solida como para poder patinar sobre ella, pero el pequeño gatito del rubio estaba caminando por ahí. Con miedo de que el delgado hielo cediera y el animalito cayera, Yuratchka se aventuró a caminar despacio, intentando atraparlo, pero para cuando llegó a él, el hielo crujió haciéndolo caer. El nieto de Nikolai murió congelado ese día, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no aparecía por ningún lado avisaron a la policía. Fueron dos meses de búsqueda hasta que el verano llegó y con ello el hielo se derritió por completo dejando ver su cuerpo inerte.

Nikolai se sumió en el trabajo en un intento de desligarse del mundo real, logrando crear un robot que fuese la viva imagen de su nieto y capaz de tomar decisiones sin que las reglas y leyes intervinieran con sus acciones. Un humanoide especial el cual vendieron por error y que al parecer se encontraba en las manos de alguien que lo amaba demasiado.

Yuri emprendió su viaje a casa pensando en las palabras de Nikolai, ese hombre le inspiraba confianza y de alguna forma le tenía mucho cariño, aunque no lo conociera por completo. Sentía un aire familiar en él como si se conociesen de toda la vida, sentía que debía permanecer cerca de él, así que lo llamaría regularmente si es que podía.

Esa tarde el rubio llegó a casa y se encontró con una nota de Yuuri en la nevera avisándole que no llegaría hasta la madrugada ya que saldría a un bar con sus amigos. El rubio molesto tuvo que esperar hasta que un Yuuri muy pasado de copas y con excesiva felicidad llegara al departamento tambaleándose por completo.

**_Continuará…_**


	10. No soy él

Yuri estaba cabreado, eran las tres de la mañana y su humano aún no llegaba a casa ¿Quién se creía que era para andar a esas horas en la calle? _“tsk, maldito cerdo”_ dijo para sí mismo. El rubio siguió esperando mientras se paseaba por la sala, esperando alguna señal de vida del japonés, se estaba comenzando a preocupar y las intenciones de salir en su búsqueda estaban aflorando, pero qué sacaba si no sabía dónde estaba… o con quien.

La idea de que quizás se hubiese encontrado con aquel por quien lloraba lo hacía ponerse más enojado. Repentinamente el timbre del departamento sonó ¿Quién sería a estas horas de la madrugada? Yuuri tenía llaves, así que sería un poco raro que tocara el timbre de su propia casa. El rubio abrió la puerta y la imagen que vio lo hizo enfurecer aún más que antes, si es que se podía.

— _Disculpe, ¿Este es el hogar de Yuuri Katsuki? —_ dijo un hombre de cabello corto rubio, largas pestañas y ojos verdes, mientras sonreía y abrazaba a un Yuuri muy borracho para que no se cayera al suelo.

— _Sí —_ respondió cortante Yuri— _y tú ¿Quién eres?_

 _—Mi nombre es Chris, traje a Yuuri a salvo a casa —_ el hombre le extendió la mano a modo de presentación, pero Yuri no la tomó.

 _— ¡¿A salvo?! ¡Esta semi-desnudo! —_ gritó demasiado enojado para contenerse, Yuuri solo estaba vestido con su camisa blanca desabotonada, una corbata azul sobre su cabeza y unos bóxer. El rubio tomó el brazo del tambaleante azabache y tiro de él, logrando acercarlo a su cuerpo.

— _Es que bebimos mucho y todo se salió de control —_ rio divertido— _además Yuuri se divirtió mucho, hasta bailamos pole dance ¿Quieres ver? —_ dijo con tono sugerente.

Si Yuri hubiese podido sonrojarse, seguramente lo habría hecho hasta las orejas— _por supuesto que no ¿Acaso crees que soy un pervertido? —_ la verdad era que si quería verlas, pero se abstenía. No le gusto que ese hombre llegara abrazando a su humano por la cintura con tanta cercanía— _borra esas malditas fotos y vete —_ fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe frente a la cara de Chris.

Tomó al azabache en brazos y se encaminó a la habitación para recostarlo en su cama, este apenas podía mantener los ojos completamente abiertos— _Vitya… ¡Hic!... lo siento Vitya —_ decía con la voz deformada por el alcohol— _no volveré a beber ¿Si? —_ Comenzó a abrazarse del cuello del rubio mientras acercaba sus labios y lo besaba suavemente— _prometo portarme bien… déjame compensarte Vitya—_ volvió a besar el cuello de Yuri, pero esta vez también pasó su lengua sobre él y una de sus manos acaricio su cabello— _¿Te cortaste el cabello?_

 _“Otra vez me está confundiendo con el calvo”_ pensó Yuri, mientras Yuuri abría un poco más los ojos como tratando de enfocar su vista. El rubio dejó caer bruscamente al japonés sobre el colchón, este dio un rebote y abrió los ojos por completo gritando un _“¡Hey!”_ a modo de queja— _yo no soy el —_ dijo Yuri poniendo una fría expresión en su rostro— _y voy a demostrártelo._

Yuuri iba a decir algo, pero fue callado por el rubio que estaba sobre él plantando un beso sobre su boca. El beso fue un poco brusco, intentando invadir por la fuerza la cavidad bucal con su lengua, al darse cuenta de que el azabache no lo dejaba entrar mordió su labio inferior, logrando que este abriera su boca, dándole así pasó a su lengua que se metió inmediatamente explorando todo lo que había dentro. Mientras lo besaba quitó la corbata que el otro llevaba sobre su cabeza.

El japonés puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Yuri en un intento inútil de apartarlo ya que no tenía mucha fuerza física y menos de voluntad. Poco a poco iba cediendo a ese demandante beso que buscaba tener todo de él. Los brazos de Yuuri lentamente comenzaron a pasarse por detrás de la cabeza del rubio, agarrándose de su cuello, definitivamente este no era su Vitya, Víctor era gentil y delicado cuando se trataba de besos y caricias, más aún al hacer el amor. Esta nueva experiencia era extraña, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato, pero no le disgustaba, solo se sentía diferente.

Yuri comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo del azabache comenzaba a aceptarlo, este ya no intentaba apartarlo y también había comenzado a usar su lengua, logrando que ambas se sumieran en una guerra por el control. El rubio comenzó a acariciar con su mano derecha la cadera de Yuuri, logrando sacarle más de un suspiro que solo lo incentivaba a continuar con su actuar.

El sabor a licor en la boca del contrario se sentía extraño, quería sentir más sabores que provinieran de su humano, así que descendió por su cuello, lamiendo hasta llegar a la clavícula para luego morderla un poco mientras Yuuri comenzaba a jadear y paseaba sus dedos por los cabellos cortos de su acompañante.

El rubio se separó un momento para quitarse su camiseta e hizo que Yuuri se quitara la camisa. Yuri buscó internamente cual sería la mejor forma de hacer esto, lo bueno de tener una base de datos era que podía buscar la información al instante, le pidió a Yuuri que lamiera los tres dedos que comenzó a introducir en la boca del otro y este accedió al instante. Mientras Yuuri paseaba la lengua por sus dedos, el rubio observaba lo lindo que se veía todo sonrojado y con sus pupilas dilatados. Había algo diferente en su mirar esta noche, no se veía tan inseguro como normalmente andaba durante el día, incluso pareciera que lo fuese a devorar en cualquier momento si se descuidaba, pero Yuri no dejaría que eso pasara. Esta noche él sería el lobo y su humano sería caperucita.

Yuri sonrió un poco y besó al japonés nuevamente y con la misma brusquedad que antes, metió su mano bajó el bóxer del otro y rozó con sus dedos su entrada. No metió ninguno dentro de esta, quería jugar un poco con la paciencia del chico que al poco tiempo comenzó a hacer ruidos de disconformidad al no sentir ninguna intromisión en él— _dime ¿Que es lo que quieres, Yuuri? —_ dijo el rubio alargando aún mas las “u” y marcando la “r” con un acento que Yuuri reconocía, puesto que ya lo había escuchado antes. Era ruso, el mismo acento de su Víctor, era curioso como nunca antes se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora.

Yuuri pensó que podía usar esto a su favor, quizás ya no tenía el cabello largo como el de su amado, pero el que su acento se pareciera ayudaba un poco a hacer volar su imaginación— _quiero… quiero que me hagas tuyo —_ dijo con voz necesitada y esto le gustó bastante a Yuri.

El rubio volvió a retomar el beso mientras introducía de una sola vez un dedo dentro del japonés, este se quejo un poco por el dolor, pero al poco tiempo se acostumbró ya que Yuri comenzó a moverlo, meterlo y sacarlo varias veces. Al poco tiempo ya tenía dos dedos dentro de él y casi de inmediato el otro introdujo el tercero. Para ese punto Yuuri ya estaba gimiendo aunque fuese bajito. No quería darle a Yuri la completa satisfacción de escucharlo hasta que le diera lo que realmente quería.

Yuuri dejó de besar al rubio, con su mano tomó suavemente su rostro haciéndolo girar para tener acceso a su oreja y la mordió, mordió el lóbulo de esta sacando un pequeño ruido proveniente de la garganta de Yuri. Era como un gruñido y esto excitó aún más a Yuuri quien volvió a morder, pero esta vez la hélice consiguiendo como recompensa ese sonido de nuevo. Sonrió victorioso.

Yuri ya no aguantó más, quito con rapidez el bóxer del japonés y se levantó de la cama para quitarse sus pantalones y ropa interior. Yuuri lo observaba con hambre ¿Cuántas veces no se lo imagino en esta situación antes? El cuerpo del rubio era perfecto, delgado y con una musculatura bien marcada, aunque lejos de ser exagerado.Tenía cada cosa bien puesta y su… por un momento el efecto del alcohol fue haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara de vergüenza por estar mirando la ya endurecida excitación del rubio. Estaba bien dotado.

— _¿Te gusta lo que ves? —_ pudo escuchar Yuuri antes de volver a fijar su mirada sobre el humanoide. Yuri sonreía con autosuficiencia, el sabía que su cuerpo era perfecto, después de todo así lo crearon. El rubio volvió a ponerse sobre el azabache, se acerco a su oído y susurro con su acento y voz ronca— _porque a mí me encanta lo que veo —_ Yuuri tembló de pies a cabeza, como si a su cuerpo le hubiese dado un electroshock. El sentir el aliento del rubio en su oreja y su voz tan cerca lo hacía estremecer.

Como era de esperarse esto solo alentó al rubio. Yuri le pidió al japonés que volteara boca abajo y este obedeció, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas y antebrazos para no caerse, levantando sus caderas y con la vista al frente. Yuuri sintió como el rubio lo tomaba por las caderas y pasaba su miembro por entremedio de sus nalgas, pero sin penetrarlo, ¿Cuánto más lo haría sufrir?

El japonés decidió que tomaría parte del control de la situación, al parecer al rubio le gustaba que le suplicaran y él podía hacer muy bien ese papel si se lo proponía. Apoyó su pecho sobre el colchón con sus caderas aún alzadas, dejando libre sus brazos para estirarlos hacia atrás y con sus manos separar sus nalgas. Observó al rubio por sobre su hombro y con una voz suplicante, casi gimiendo le dijo— _por favor… te necesito dentro de mi —_ Yuri no se esperaba esa acción, algo se activo dentro de él como si fuese un interruptor. Tenía que follarlo ahora.

Con el azabache dejando su entrada a la vista, Yuri se introdujo de una sola estocada haciéndolo gemir con una mezcla de dolor y placer por partes iguales. Al parecer a Yuri le gustaba ser un poco sádico a la hora de hacer esto. Comenzó a embestirlo rápido y fuerte, no tenía que medirse después de todo al no ser humano no se cansaba.

Yuuri gemía por más, a pesar de que al principio dolió un poco, ahora se sentía muy bien. Tuvo que volver a poner sus antebrazos sobre el colchón para sostenerse, la cama sonaba como si estuviese avanzando con cada embestida que el rubio le daba. De un momento a otro sintió como la mano de Yuri le daba una nalgada, miró sobre su hombro y vio la cara de satisfacción del rubio. A Yuuri no le importo, nunca antes había hecho esto, pero al parecer le estaba agradando bastante.

Yuri no había podido contenerse y golpeó el gran trasero de Yuuri. Le encantó esa sensación, pero no la repetiría o eso creía. Repentinamente entre los gemidos de Yuuri pudo escucharse un _“mas fuerte”,_ el rubio pensó que hablaba de las penetraciones, pero estas ya eran bastantes fuertes, entonces ¿Qué era? Yuuri volvió a pronunciar algo que no se entendió para luego casi gritar _“golpéame más fuerte”._

De la impresión Yuri paro su movimiento pélvico por unos segundos, para luego retomarlos gustoso. Golpeó a Yuuri unas cuantas veces más hasta que este terminó sobre el colchón gimiendo su nombre. Yuri no se cansaba puesto que era una máquina, pero como los humanoides se conectaban con su amo, su apetito sexual se calmó a la vez que su humano acabó. Yuuri se recostó sobre la cama y agarró al rubio del brazo, obligándolo a acostarse con él y a abrazarlo por la espalda. Yuri obedeció mientras los tapaba a ambos.

El japonés estaba consciente de que el rubio no necesitaba dormir, pero el si necesitaba un momento post-coital donde su acompañante lo mimara un poco. Al menos eso hacía Víctor, aunque ese día le había quedado bastante claro que Yuri cada vez se parecía menos a su Vitya.

**_Continuará…_**


	11. Día de interrupciones

Yuuri despertó con un dolor de cabeza enorme, intentó levantarse de la cama pero algo lo tenía atrapado. Se asustó del solo pensar que quizás estaba en la cama con cierto rubio pervertido que le había tocado el trasero cuando comenzaron a beber la noche anterior. No quería voltear, pero debía ver con quien estaba, después vería que hacer.

Miró por sobre su hombro y vio un rubio observándolo fijamente, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que no era el rubio que pensaba. Este era mucho mejor.

No supo que decir, se quedaron las palabras en su garganta— _buenos días —_ dijo Yuri con una voz neutra ¿De verdad lo habían hecho? ¿Acaso estaba molesto el humanoide por eso?

— _Bu- buenos días —_ apartó la mirada avergonzado, quizás Yuri solo había hecho su “trabajo” anoche.

— _Oye, cerdo ¿Te sientes mal? —_ Yuri apretó más el agarre en torno a la cintura del japonés y acercó su rostro al oído del otro. El rubio no dejaría que el azabache escapara ahora que lo había atrapado.

Imágenes saltadas atacaron el cerebro de Yuuri, una mezcla de memorias con los hechos de la madrugada aparecían. Entre ellos varios besos fogosos y la voz de Yuri en su oído, además de que aún sentía las caricias sobre su piel. La situación parecía irreal, como cuando estás mucho tiempo en el mar y al salir aun sientes el movimiento de las olas en tu cuerpo.

— _Solo me duele un poco la cabeza —_ ¿Cómo le hablaría ahora a la cara sin recordar todo? Después solucionaría eso, ahora aprovecharía el momento de sentir al rubio sin ropa, pegado a su espalda. Yuuri se armo de valor para robar un beso de los apetecibles labios del humanoide, pero su intento se vio frustrado por el insistente sonido del timbre.

El rubio se levantó y se puso un pantalón para abrir la puerta, dejando al azabache incómodo por la falta del cuerpo a su lado ¿Quién vendría a molestar a estas horas? Seguramente era Phichit y su muy acostumbrada manera de interrumpir.

El japonés quiso levantarse también, necesitaba bañarse, pero al intentar ponerse de pie sintió como su cadera dolía haciendo que se tambaleara y volviera a caer en la cama. No recordaba que tener sexo se sintiera así al otro día, pero si recordaba que en la madrugada lo habían hecho duro y esa era su primera vez haciéndolo de esa manera. Se sonrojo pensando en lo bien que se había sentido el momento, pero lo caro que debía pagar ahora.

Yuri volvió a la habitación con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas— _ten, te aliviaran el dolor —_ el azabache las tomó al instante, aunque tuvo que hacer malabares para beber el agua sin sentarse en la cama. El rubio lo miro divertido.

— _¿Quién era? —_ preguntó Yuuri, después de tragar como pudo el líquido.

— _Era una mujer muy extraña, dice ser tu maestra —_ Yuuri se puso pálido— _¿Te sientes bien? —_ el rubio se acercó para tocar su rostro, pero antes de que eso pasara la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

— _Yuuri ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya tenías novio? —_ La mujer miró la situación y sonrió— _así que ¿Anoche hubo mucha acción?_

Yuri se apresuró a cubrir al azabache con las sábanas, esa mujer se veía como una loca ante sus ojos— _la habitación es un lugar privado —_ dijo Yuri, intentando inútilmente que la mujer se retirara.

— _Te conseguiste un chico muy guapo, Yuuri —_ decía la mujer mientras observaba al rubio de arriba abajo.

El humanoide estaba a punto de agarrar a esa entrometida y la sacarla a patadas— _Minako-sensei ¿Qué haces aquí? —_ preguntó el japonés.

— _Vine a visitarte ¿No es obvio?_

 _—No ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En mi cuarto? —_ Yuuri sonó un poco molesto. No era su intención, pero estaba adolorido, quería bañarse y necesitaba que ella le diera privacidad.

Su maestra pareció entender, puesto que salió de la habitación dejando a los Yuris solos. El rubio le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda y el azabache dejó su poco orgullo de lado para responder que sí. Yuri ayudo al japonés llevándolo al baño en brazos, al rubio le hubiese encantado estar en otra situación, puesto que si no hubieran visitas ya habría intentado algo con el otro en la tina. Pero este no era el momento.

Dejó al japonés en el borde de la tina, mientras el abría las llaves regulando la temperatura del agua. Cuando ya estuvo lista, ayudó a Yuuri a meterse en ella _“¿No vas a meterte?”_ preguntó el japonés intrigado. Yuri solo le dijo que lo ayudaría un poco ya que debía hacer el desayuno, a lo que el azabache solo asintió con su cabeza mientras miraba hacia abajo decepcionado.

El robot no pudo resistir un impulso dentro de él que lo incitaba a besar al azabache, junto sus labios con los del contrario en un suave y confortante roce. Se separó y lo ayudó a ponerse shampoo para luego refregar su espalda. Al poco rato salió para preparar el desayuno mientras Yuuri se relajaba un poco más en la tina. Apenas entró en la cocina comenzó el interrogatorio de cómo y dónde se conocieron y hace cuanto eran pareja, Yuri solo respondió que todo eso debía conversarlo con el japonés ya que eran cosas privadas de él. La maestra no quedó muy convencida, pero no siguió insistiendo. Lo último que ella le dijo antes de que Yuuri apareciera, fue que no le hiciera daño ya que bastante había sufrido ya. Yuri sintió un pequeño agrado por la mujer, cualquiera que quisiera cuidar de Yuuri sería bienvenido para él.

Yuuri saludo de manera cortés mientras el rubio les servía un té. Su maestra lo halagó por haber conocido a alguien tan preocupado por las cosas, como se veía “Yurio”. Así lo había llamado ella para no confundirlos.

— _Y ¿Qué te trae por acá Minako-sensei? —_ preguntó Yuuri mientras bebían el té.

— _Tus padres me habían dicho que aún estabas en estado de negación por-_

 _— ¡Entiendo! —_ se apresuró a exclamar. No le gustaba tocar ese tema con más personas, además ahora estaba dejando esa parte de su vida atrás, Yuri estaba ayudándolo a superarla.

— _Bueno, el punto es que al parecer se equivocaron —_ miró a Yuuri a los ojos— _yo te veo bastante contento._

Yuuri sonrió. Era verdad, el rubio había cambiado varias cosas en su vida, transformando su rutina por completo y obligándolo a sentir cosas que él pensaba estaban muertas. Yuri en verdad era increíble, lástima que fuese un robot y no una persona real… pero eso no tenía porque saberlo Minako.

Habló con su maestra de su relación con Yuri, omitiendo algunos detalles poco importantes, como que era un humanoide, pero ¿Quién se preocupa de esos detalles? A cualquiera se le pueden pasar por alto. La maestra de Yuuri se despidió al terminar su té, con la promesa de volver a visitarlo pronto. A Yuuri le había alegrado la visita de la mujer, ella siempre lo había apoyado en todas las decisiones que había tomado. Era como su segunda madre.

Yuri ya estaba preparando las cosas para almorzar, cuando el azabache lo abrazo por la espalda. Ahora estaban solos de nuevo, así que debía aprovecha. El rubio se quedo estático al principio por la impresión, pero luego siguió con sus labores mientras preguntaba con voz molesta _“¿Qué quieres, cerdo?”_ y este solo se quedaba en silencio.

Al principio y por la falta de respuesta, Yuri creyó que el japonés lloraba, así que volteo para que quedaran frente a frente. Yuuri volvió a armarse de valor para besar al rubio que lo había tomado por la cintura, se acercó de manera lenta y tortuosa para ambos, pero quería hacer durar el momento, lo cual al parecer consiguió puesto que comenzó a sonar su celular, alargando más la instancia para estar juntos.

Contestó su teléfono de mala gana _“Phichit ¿Qué quieres?”_ , hubo un silencio antes de que del otro lado su moreno amigo respondiera— _¿Esa es la manera de felicitar a tu mejor amigo?_

 _“¿Felicitar? ¿Por qué?”_ pensó el japonés— _¿De qué hablas Phichit-kun?_

 _— ¿Acaso no revisas las redes sociales? —_ preguntó Phichit entre molesto y divertido, Yuuri respondió con un _“no”_ para que luego su amigo respondiera con todo el entusiasmo del mundo— _voy a casarme._

Silencio, Yuuri se quedó en silencio y petrificado con el celular en el oído. Su mejor amigo que lo conocía muy bien, no dijo nada y esperó pacientemente la respuesta del japonés— _¿Te vas a casar? —_ dijo en un susurro

— _Sí._

 _— ¡Mi mejor amigo va a casarse! —_ Ahora podía denotarse la emoción en la voz de Yuuri— _tenemos que juntarnos ¿Cuándo puedes?... tienes que contármelo todo._

 _—Si, tranquilo —_ el moreno sonreía para sí, sabía que su amigo se emocionaría tanto como él— _¿Qué tal esta tarde?_

_—Sí, por supuesto._

Hablaron un poco más, acordando la hora y el lugar. Yuri había escuchado la conversación, sentía un poco de envidia ya que ese moreno chico selfie y el coreano aburrido, podían hacer cosas que él solo podría imaginar. No era como si quisiese casarse, eso era una cosa que los humanos hacían por la estupidez de tener a alguien amarrado a ti legalmente, él no quería eso ¿Verdad?

Yuuri le avisó al rubio que saldría con su mejor amigo, el de ojos verdes insistió en acompañarlo después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior así que fueron juntos. A Phichit no le molestaba que hubiese más gente con ellos, de hecho apreciaba el hecho de que alguien acompañara a Yuuri. Fueron a un restaurante y mientras comían platicaban sobre la propuesta de matrimonio. Ambos Yuris escuchaban atentamente como es que el aburrido de Seung se las había ingeniado para sorprender a Phichit.

— _Resulta que cuando llegué a casa estaban todas las luces apagadas. Me extrañé ya que Seung siempre está ahí antes que yo —_ el moreno platicaba animado— _prendí las luces y me encontré con una nota en el refrigerador que decía… —_ Phichit sacó de su bolsillo la nota y se las mostró:

_  
< <Esto ya no funciona, hay que cambiar de rumbo>>_

La nota estaba firmada por Seung— _me asusté, pensé en que había hecho mal. Pero luego recibí una llamada con una voz desconocida que me decía “mira por la ventana de la sala” y colgó. Me acerqué y no se podía ver nada por lo obscuro que estaba afuera —_ suspiró— _cuando iba a voltear nuevamente, las luces del edificio frente al nuestro comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse aleatoriamente —_ el moreno formó una hermosa sonrisa con sus labios— _entonces vi lo mejor del mundo —_ Phichit tomó su celular y les mostró una foto.

En ella se podía apreciar un edificio con solo ciertas luces encendidas, con las cuales se formaban letras que decían “MARRY ME”. Ambos Yuris miraron impresionados la imagen, felicitaron a Phichit y Yuuri lo abrazó, se sentía muy feliz de que su amigo hubiese encontrado a su “alguien” especial.

La comida terminó y cada uno se fue a su hogar. Los Yuris se fueron todo el camino comentando sobre lo original de la propuesta y de cómo habrá hecho Seung para lograr tal sincronía. Llegaron al departamento, Yuuri estaba un poco cansado, pero recordó que aún no podía darle el beso al rubio. Esperó un rato, se cambió de ropa y se puso su pijama para luego ir donde Yuri decidido a robarle un apasionado beso.

Se encontró con el rubio jugando un videojuego en la sala, se sentó junto a él aparentando interés en lo que mostraba la pantalla. Poco a poco se fue sentando más cerca del chico, y poco a poco fue tomando valor para hacer lo que quería.

— _Yuri —_ llamó su nombre con el objetivo de que este volteara a verlo, lo cual ocurrió enseguida. Lo miró a sus brillantes ojos verdes y se acercó para que sus labios pudieran juntarse, pero como todo el día, algo tenía que interrumpirlos. El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez fue Yuuri quien abrió la puerta encontrándose con _Otabek. “Viniste”_ se escuchó la voz animada del rubio tras él ¿Acaso Yuri lo había invitado?

**_Continuará…_**

****


	12. La confesión

— _¿Tú lo invitaste? —_ preguntó Yuuri al rubio intentando fingir una sonrisa amable, no quería ser descortés.

Yuri asintió con la cabeza— _quería… mostrarle un juego nuevo —_ dijo el rubio con un tono de voz que sonaba a mentira y en parte lo era. Había invitado a Otabek para ese día, justo después de hablar con Nikolai, quería contarle todo lo que habían conversado y también mostrarle un nuevo juego de video, esas cosas eran interesantes, no entendía como Yuuri no se pasaba todo el día en eso.

— _Pero que maleducado soy —_ Yuuri se dio cuenta de que aún mantenía a Otabek de pie junto a la puerta, no era como si se fuera a cansar, después de todo también era un humanoide, pero no estaba bien, no era como lo habían educado— _por favor pasa —_ se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio al otro para que entrara mientras él sostenía la puerta.

— _Gracias —_ dijo mientras se adentraba en el departamento y se quitaba los zapatos, al ver el calzado de los otros en la entrada, asumió que sería lo correcto. Otabek sentía un poco de hostilidad proviniendo del humano, pero nada podía hacer, si este le decía que se fuera solo le quedaba acatar.

— _Siéntate donde gustes… esto… Otabek —_ Yuuri siguió sonriendo con falsa hospitalidad, estaba tan celoso que podía sentir su sangre hervir, mas aún cuando vio a su rubio tomar la mano del otro diciéndole _“por aquí”_ indicandole donde estaba el sofá— _ni que el lugar fuese muy grande —_ murmuró para sí mismo dirigiéndose a su habitación, no quería ver lo que sea que esos dos fueran a hacer.

Mientras tanto Yuri se sentó junto a Otabek y le pasó un control, puso el juego y comenzaron con la modalidad de dos player mientras procedían a conversar. Yuri habló en un tono de voz moderado, no quería que Yuuri supiera aún que había ido con quien los había creado.

Le contó a Otabek de lo que sucedía con ellos y los sentimientos, su amigo se sorprendió un poco y pareció pensar en algo. Otabek le contó a Yuri sobre como llego hasta jean, pero nunca le dijo que tenía sentimientos por él y era hora de confiarle ese pequeño secreto, después de todo el rubio le había confiado varias cosas a él también, era justo.

— _Estoy enamorado, Yura —_ fue lo que dijo Otabek, pero Yuuri que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta escuchó claramente como el otro decía _“estoy enamorado de Yura”,_ una gran confusión se crearía a partir de ahora por culpa de un cerdito entrometido.

— _Entiendo, ya lo sabía —_ para Yuri era claro que su amigo estaba enamorado, por la forma en que hablaba de jean era prácticamente obvio y si así era, entonces JJ también debía sentir algo por Beka, aunque sea debía quererlo— _tenemos que esforzarnos juntos entonces —_ dijo con entusiasmo el rubio.

Tras esa conversación la sangre del japonés se fue al piso ¿será que ahora mantendrían una relación? ¿Dos robots humanizados podían hacer eso? Su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas que no podía responder a no ser que le consultara directamente al rubio, pero eso significaría confesar que andaba de chismoso y sabía que el otro se enojaría con él.

Si Otabek y Yuri comenzaban a estar juntos significaba entonces que lo de la noche anterior no era nada, que Yuri solo había actuado por la imperante necesidad de él de tener sexo, después de todo no lo hacía hace tiempo y al estar borracho su necesidad debió ser más que notoria. Mil y una ideas pasaban por su cabeza, entre ellas el porqué le preocupaba tanto que Yuri estuviera con alguien mas ¿Podían ellos ser felices aunque fuesen sentimientos artificiales? Yuuri quería dejar de pensar, así que salió de casa solo diciendo _“vuelvo pronto”_ sin saber que preocupaba a su rubio con esa acción.

El azabache se sentía solo, quería llamar a Phichit, pero creyó que sería una molestia. Caminó por un buen rato sin rumbo, como ya era de noche la ciudad se veía hermosa iluminada, pero Yuuri quería ver las estrellas, así que se dirigió a un parque natural que estaba cerca de donde vivía. Llegó al lugar y se recostó en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo, este se encontraba despejado y se podían ver los astros de manera hermosa, como iluminaban el cielo nocturno brindándole un poco de paz a su pobre cabeza.

Repentinamente alguien tapó su visión. Pudo ver la silueta de una persona, pero como no había mucha luz artificial no pudo distinguirla bien— _parece que no tuviste resaca —_ dijo con tono burlón aquel hombre que reconoció inmediatamente como…

— _¡Chris! —_ gritó sorprendido, se avergonzaba por haberse quitado la ropa en frente de él al estar borracho— _¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _— ¿acaso no puedo dar un paseo nocturno? —_ preguntó mientras se recostaba junto a él, apoyando su codo en el pasto y su cabeza en su palma, con su cuerpo en dirección hacía el azabache para poder mirarlo mejor. La verdad es que Yuuri había llamado la atención de Chris esa noche, el verlo tan desinhibido le había encantado y quería algo mas con ese chico, claro si este se lo permitía.

Yuuri se puso un poco nervioso por la cercanía del otro, no le gustaba que se le acercaran mucho, aunque había excepciones como con el otro rubio de ojos verdes, pero este no le gustaba de esa manera— _por supuesto que puedes Chris —_ dijo nervioso sin querer mirarlo a la cara, con la vista fija en el cielo.

Chris rio un poco, se daba cuenta de que lo ponía nervioso y por alguna extraña razón eso le gustaba. Él era un cazador y le encantaba cuando su presa intentaba esconderse, aunque también le gustaba que se entregara por si sola— _ahora que te veo, me dieron ganas de invitarte a un café ¿O tienes algo más que hacer?_

A Yuuri no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa, después de todo tampoco quería volver a casa aún, quizás con que escena se encontraría ahí. Aceptó ir por un café con aquel hombre que buscaba seducirlo. Chris se levantó y como el caballero que era, le extendió la mano al japonés para ayudarlo a pararse y este aceptó diciendo un pequeño _“gracias”._

Fueron a un café cercano, se sentaron un rato y conversaron. Poco a poco Yuuri se fue soltando y hablando sobre su pasado y de Vitya, Chris escuchaba con atención y empatizaba con el dolor del otro, aunque solo podía imaginárselo. Yuuri no le contó en ningún momento que estaba comenzando a gustarle su robot, sonaría raro y no quería dar esa impresión al otro. Chris le contó sobre cómo fue abandonado en el altar por la chica con la que tenía un matrimonio arreglado, sus padres y los de ella habían escogido esto y ellos aceptaron por conveniencia, pero en el último momento ella no llegó a la boda.

No era algo triste, puesto que Chris no sentía nada por ella, así que se dedicó a estar soltero y ser un conquistador. No importaba si era hombre o mujer, si le gustaba iría a por esa persona— _y en este momento me interesas tú —_ dijo seductoramente.

Yuuri casi escupe su café ¿Qué había dicho ese hombre? tosió un rato por la impresión y se sonrojó rápidamente— _¿Disculpa? —_ fue lo único que pudo decir.

Chris le quito la taza de las manos y acercó su silla a la del azabache— _te digo que me gustas tú —_ se acercó un poco mas agarrando con su mano la barbilla del otro para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos— _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres intentarlo, Yuuri?_

El japonés no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, tenía a ese hombre demasiado cerca. Por un momento pensó ¿Por qué no? Si no tenía nada que perder, quizás así y se olvidaba de los celos que tenía y se enfocaba en una nueva relación, así Yuri también podría encontrar algo parecido a la felicidad, aunque fuera algo ficticio.

Yuuri tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos anticipando un beso, Chris rio levemente por la ternura del otro, parecía como si fuera un primerizo. El rubio se acercó para besarlo, pero cuando estaban a punto de juntar sus labios, Chris sintió como algo lo jalaba hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer con silla y todo.

Giacometti observó desde su lugar en el suelo como unos ojos verdes lo fulminaban, recordó a aquel chico del departamento de Yuuri cuando fue a dejarlo borracho ¿Acaso a Yuuri le gustaban menores? Si era así no tenía mucha oportunidad ya que a él le gustaba ser un hombre maduro y no un adolescente temperamental.

— _¿Que jodida mierda es esta? —_ Le dirigió una rápida mirada al azabache que se tensó al instante, ese rubio sí que daba miedo— _¿Crees que puedes aprovecharte de él solo porque se emborrachó contigo?_

Yuri se acercó a Chris, quien aún seguía en el suelo intentando entender lo que sucedía. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos en el lugar, Yuri lo tomó de la camisa levantándolo del suelo, empuño su mano dispuesto a darle un golpe. Estaba demasiado enojado ¿Acaso lo de anoche no había sido especial para el cerdo? ¿Acaso le servía cualquiera? Se dispuso a pegarle cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda _“¡Detente!”_ se escuchó la voz suplicante de Yuuri y el violento rubio dejo caer al otro nuevamente en el suelo.

Yuri tomó la mano del azabache y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera del lugar, pero no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada fulminante a Chris. Jaló a Yuuri hasta llegar a una esquina donde esperaron un taxi, ninguno de los dos habló, pero el azabache se preguntaba dónde estaría Otabek en ese momento y porque no estaba con el rubio. Se sentía un poco feliz de que este rubio lo encontrara y lo separara del otro, estuvo a punto de cometer una estupidez, a él no le gustaba Chris. Encontraba simpático a Giacometti, pero hasta ahí llegaba.

Yuri hizo parar un taxi y abrió la puerta sin mirar a Yuuri, pero dejándola abierta para que este entrara al vehículo para luego subir él, debía asegurarse de que ese japonés no se escapara o algo. Una vez dentro del auto, el rubio miró fijamente a su acompañante— _¿Soy un juguete? —_ Preguntó con su mirada penetrante fija en los ojos marrones, haciendo a Yuuri temblar— _¡Responde! —_ el conductor se sobresaltó al igual que el azabache, pero no se metería en peleas de parejas. El rubio se veía tan normal como cualquier otro humano, nadie podía saber que era artificial.

— _N-no… por supuesto que no —_ se armó de valor para hablar molesto— _¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —_ Dijo enojado— _o mejor, responde ¿Qué hacías en el café? ¿Estabas espiándome?_

Yuri calló, pero no dejó de mantener su verde mirada en la del japonés. El humanoide solo había actuado, no lo pensó mucho al ver como Chris intentaba besar a su Yuuri, se enojó y entró por impulso.

— _¿Y bien? —_ dijo Yuuri con molestia.

— _Te seguí —_ respondió— _me preocupe de que salieras solo, además no me dijiste donde ibas, así que te seguí._

 _— ¿Y Otabek? —_ no pudo evitar preguntar

— _Se fue a su casa, era más importante saber a donde irías —_ su voz sonaba sincera.

— _Pero yo pensé… —_ a Yuuri casi se le escapa la conversación que había escuchado.

— _¿pensaste qué? —_ El rubio quería saber, pero Yuuri permanecía en silencio— _Cerdo ¿Pensaste qué?_

 _—Pensé… —_ suspiró— _pensé que tu y Otabek estaban juntos —_ miró hacia el suelo avergonzado.

_—Por supuesto que estábamos juntos, tu nos viste._

_—No, juntos… juntos…_

_— ¿Juntos?_

_—Juntos como pareja —_ Yuuri escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

— _¡¿Ah?! —_ el rubio no sabía que pensar— _¿Por qué estaríamos juntos? A él le gusta jean_

 _— ¿Qué? —_ ahora Yuuri estaba confundido ¿Entonces no tenían sentimientos mutuos?

— _Tsk. Que a Otabek le gusta su dueño, no yo._

_—Pero yo escuche…_

_— ¡Me importa poco lo que escuchaste! —_ Yuri gritó por la molestia de los malos entendidos— _a mi… a mi me gustas tú, cerdo —_ dijo bajando considerablemente su tono de voz y acercando su rostro al del contrario.

**_Continuará…_**

****


	13. Tenemos que hablar

¿Qué había dicho? Yuuri no alcanzó a procesar las palabras del otro cuando este ya había encontrado sus labios, juntándolos con los propios. Al principio el azabache no se movió, se quedó estático como si no supiera que hacer, pero después de sentir como el rubio mordía levemente su labio inferior comenzó a corresponder el beso. El chofer del taxi solo los miraba por el espejo retrovisor, un poco impactado por que la discusión de los dos chicos hubiera acabado de esa manera.

El beso fue corto, pero se quedaron un momento con los ojos cerrados y sus narices juntas, sin sentir la necesidad de decir nada— _disculpen —_ el taxista no quería interrumpirlos, pero habían llegado a su destino y los pasajeros debían bajar. El chofer casi los deja ir sin pagar al ver una verde y molesta mirada sobre él, era como si fuese a golpearlo por interrumpir el momento.

— _Lo lamento —_ Yuuri intercedió al darse cuenta de que el rubio aún guardaba parte de su programación asesina— _no nos habíamos dado cuenta que llegamos ¿Cuanto es?_

El conductor recibió el dinero y los pasajeros se bajaron, Yuri inmediatamente tomó la mano del azabache para llevarlo dentro del departamento. Estaba con un poco de delirio de persecución, sentía como si cualquiera pudiese venir y quitarle al cerdo, tal cual lo había intentado hacer el rubio pervertido. Puso cara de asco al recordar como intento besar a Yuuri.

El rubio pensaba en qué hubiese pasado de no seguir a Yuuri o de habérselo llevado apenas vio como Chris se recostaba en el pasto junto a su hermoso humano. Si en ese momento no hubiera bajado la guardia al ver al azabache tranquilo sobre el césped y mirando las estrellas, podría haberlo arrastrado a casa antes de tener que imponerse en aquel café. No lo negaría, le había gustado ejercer su fuerza contra otro, pero no era lo adecuado, ni para lo que se suponía estaba programado.

Llegaron al departamento y ambos se sentaron en el sofá, se hizo un silencio incomodo donde ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar.

Yuri pensaba en si el otro estaba molesto por la escena en el café o quizás estaba orgulloso por haberlo salvado de ese hombre. No, definitivamente Yuuri debía sentir de todo, menos orgullo porque su humanoide atacara a quien quería besarlo, además de que el azabache se veía dispuesto a aceptar ese beso. Yuri se sintió hervir por dentro, aunque no literalmente. El recordarlos tan cerca le desagradaba. Debían hablar y aclarar todo de una vez.

Por su parte Yuuri estaba muy nervioso, se sentía culpable por haber escuchado a escondidas y por malinterpretar la situación. Además se sentía contento porque el rubio fuese a salvarlo igual que el matón de la clase que va por la chica nerd. Si bien eso no sonaba muy romántico, a Yuuri le gustaba. En ese momento hubiese dejado que el rubio gruñón golpeara al rubio pervertido, pero no era justo, Chris no lo había obligado a hacer nada, por lo que no tenía porque pagar el precio de un celoso robot ¿Celoso? Entonces Yuri también podía sentir celos, esto causaba gritos internos en el japonés.

Ambos chicos seguían en silencio, solo pensando un montón de cosas sobre ese día. En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, quedándose clavadas la una en la otra, el rubio por segunda vez volvió a acercar su rostro al de Yuuri, dispuesto a besarlo nuevamente.

Yuri necesitaba sentir los labios del otro, se sentía más seguro cuando sus bocas permanecían pegadas, era como si el mundo desapareciera y solo fueran ellos dos; sin rubios, ni platinados que le robaran a su humano. Justo cuando estaba a un centímetro de lograr su objetivo, Yuuri habló— _¿Qué somos? —_ fueron palabras expresadas en un tono muy bajo, casi como un susurro. Yuri observó con atención y el japonés tenía los ojos cerrados, dispuesto a recibir su beso, pero al parecer la pregunta escapó de sus labios antes.

Yuri no retrocedió, pero tampoco avanzó más— _¿Qué quieres que seamos? —_ preguntó en el mismo tono de voz que el otro, el rubio vio como Yuuri levantaba lentamente sus párpados dejando ver sus ojos con matices rojizos. Yuuri tampoco retrocedió ni avanzó, se quedó quieto en su lugar, ambos mirándose a los ojos y sintiendo sus respiraciones muy cerca.

El japonés abrió su boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo antes de que las palabras salieran cerrando su boca. Yuri no sabía cómo ser cariñoso, pero ya era hora de aprender ¿Cuánto daño habrá sentido su humano como para no poder hablar de sus sentimientos libremente? Yuri entendió que para el otro esto era difícil, así que con su mano derecha acuno la mejilla del azabache, dando pequeñas caricias con su pulgar _“todo está bien”_ dijo el rubio juntando sus frentes.

Yuuri quería avanzar, quería dejar los recuerdos como lo que eran y que solo estuvieran en su memoria para recordarse que se puede ser feliz. Dio un suspiro— _podríamos… —_ tomó aire, no sabía por qué se le hacía tan difícil si ya habían compartido la cama, aunque hubiese estado mas desinhibido por el alcohol— _podríamos intentar ser… ¿Una pareja? —_ su voz sonaba titubeante.

Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, que las parejas deben complementarse, lo que le falta a uno lo tiene el otro. Yuri sabía que la carencia más grande del azabache era la confianza en sí mismo, en cambio a él le sobraba aquello— _¿Eso es lo que quieres? Si es así dímelo, no me lo preguntes —_ dijo Yuri tomando un poco de distancia y cortando el contacto. Quería que el japonés se sintiera seguro de decir lo que quería, y no se refería a que quería de cenar o a donde quería ir, se refería a algo más profundo, a los sentimientos de Yuuri. Necesitaba que Yuuri aprendiera a expresar libremente lo que sentía, lo extraño es que él tendría que enseñarle. Él, que tenía sentimientos creados artificialmente debía enseñarle a un humano quien los tenía naturalmente, como debía externalizarlos. Esto iba a ser difícil, pero Nikolai le había dicho que estaban conectados, el dueño debía tener una conexión con su robot para que este pudiese sentir.

Yuuri se puso nervioso al ver que el rubio se alejaba, no era mucha la distancia ya que solo había tomado su posición inicial, encontrándose sentado junto a él, pero el japonés temía hacer algo mal por lo que bajó la cabeza mirando sus rodillas, ya estaba asumiendo que estaba enamorado y no le importaba que fuera de una máquina. Lo único importante aquí era que lo correspondían y eso no cambiaría ¿Cierto?

¿Y si solo era parte de su programación? Que importaba, si Yuri decía sentir algo por el ¿Qué hacía que no fuese real?, ¿Acaso una prótesis en una persona era menos real por no ser hecha de carne y huesos? No, era real porque cumplía la misma función que la parte faltante. Bajo ese concepto si a una máquina le faltaban sentimientos y luego se los programaban, esto significaba que eran igual de reales que los que tenían los humanos, después de todo, lo que una persona siente también se puede comprobar científicamente.

El japonés reunió valor para expresarse correctamente, mirando al rubio a los ojos dijo— _Yuri, también me gustas así que… ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —_ aún estaba nervioso, pero intentó mantener su voz firme para que no se notara— _porque yo si quiero que estemos juntos —_ Yuuri sintió como si tuviese un peso menos sobre sus hombros al haberse confesado y soltar parte de lo que quería decir. Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

— _Sí quiero —_ la respuesta del rubio fue automática. Si hubiese tenido corazón, estaba seguro que lo sentiría lleno después de las palabras de su humano, pero este solo era uno de los tantos niveles a pasar. Yuuri le había dicho que le gustaba, pero el rubio quería llegar a un punto donde ambos pudieran decirse que se amaban.

Sellaron el pacto con un suave beso en los labios mientras ambos sonreían. Hablaron un poco más sobre lo que harían de ahora en adelante— _creo que debemos ir lento —_ Yuuri quería que la relación se diese poco a poco, como un noviazgo entre dos jóvenes que apenas se conocen.

— _¿Lento? Pero si ya hasta te foll- —_ no alcanzó a pronunciar la “e” pues el japonés le había tapado la boca.

— _Quiero que empecemos de cero, necesitamos que esto crezca poco a poco —_ Yuri bufó molesto, quería volver a llevarse al cerdito a la cama esa noche, pero al parecer los planes del azabache eran otros. Yuri no tenía necesidades físicas, solo sentimentales, por lo que tener sexo con Yuuri solo le hacía sentir placer cuando el otro así lo sentía.

— _Bien —_ el rubio de verdad estaba molesto.

— _Yuri, podemos besarnos, abrazarnos y tomarnos de las manos-_

 _—¿Como niños de kínder Garden? —_ interrumpió el rubio en tono burlón.

— _Exacto, como niños que interrumpen cuando otros hablan —_ Yuuri quería que el otro entendiera que él quería una relación con todas sus letras, no solo sexo ocasional.

— _Está bien, entiendo —_ Yuri se guardó el coraje que sentía y se tiró hacia atrás en el sillón, agarrando a Yuuri del brazo y arrastrándolo con él en un abrazo. El japonés se dejó hacer, al estar en los brazos del rubio se sentía protegido del mundo.

Estuvieron en esa posición un buen rato, hasta que se escucharon los ronquidos de Yuuri. El rubio rio despacio, recién comenzaban su relación y el otro ya se había dormido, de todos modos lo entendía, había sido un día largo y ya eran las dos de la madrugada y al otro día su humano debía trabajar, así que tenía que dormir bien.

¿Dormir? Repentinamente paso una idea por el rubio, se acostaría junto a Yuuri en la cama, ahora podía tener ese privilegio sin tener que buscar excusas. Tomó al japonés en brazos y lo traslado a la cama, una vez ahí le quitó la ropa y le puso un pijama, acto seguido se desvistió y también se puso una pijama. Acomodó al azabache de tal manera que pudiera abrazarlo por la espalda mientras dormía, sonrió al escuchar como el otro lo llamaba en sueños, a él y no al otro. Besó su cabeza y cerró los ojos simulando dormir.

Esa noche sintió como si soñara, podía verse feliz junto a una persona que no podía reconocer, que se veía algo borrosa, pero se notaba que era de más edad. Esa persona le sonreía cálidamente y una sensación extraña invadía su pecho. Sabía que era amor, pero no era el mismo que sentía por Yuuri; este sentimiento era igual, pero diferente a la vez. Se acercó a un espejo y pudo verse con el cabello hasta los hombros y más bajo de lo que era realmente, con la yema de los dedos toco el reflejo intentando entender el sentimiento que lo invadía repentinamente, tenía ganas de llorar, como si extrañara a alguien. Detrás de él se reflejo la otra persona, esta vez además de su sonrisa, pudo distinguir unos ojos llenos de cariño— _Yuratchka, feliz cumpleaños —_ dijo la voz tras él, volteo para verlo mejor, alcanzó solo a girar su cabeza y…

— _Ri… Yuri… —_ se escuchaba una voz lejana, no quería abrir los ojos, necesitaba ver quien estaba en esas imágenes que su memoria interna le estaba brindando, pero no pudo volver a reproducir aquella “película”.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Yuuri— _pensé que te habías dormido —_ dijo el rubio para luego darse cuenta que había amanecido ¿En qué momento sucedió?

— _No sabía que ustedes podían dormir —_ Yuuri acercó una mano a la mejilla del rubio— _tampoco sabía que podían llorar —_ dijo limpiando un par de lágrimas que se habían deslizado por el rostro del contrario. Yuri llevó sus dedos a ese lugar y pudo sentir que estaba húmedo, se sentía confundido ¿Qué habían sido esas imágenes y porque lo hacían sentir extraño?

Yuuri lo observaba con detenimiento ya que tampoco entendía que era lo que había sucedido.

**_Continuará…_**


	14. Primera cita

Después del suceso de las lágrimas de Yuri, donde este solo explicó que había visto imágenes extrañas en su cabeza. Se levantaron, Yuuri debía trabajar así que se dio una ducha rápida mientras el rubio preparaba el desayuno, el cual se quemó por estar distraído pensando en quien sería aquella persona. Yuuri le dijo que no tenía importancia el quemar algo de vez en cuando, que más le preocupaba el porqué había sucedido aquello. El rubio respondió que quizás estaba defectuoso a lo que recibió una pequeña palmada en el trasero— _¡Oye! —_ se quejó inmediatamente.

— _No digas eso, tu no estás defectuoso —_ Yuuri lo miró serio— _debo irme a trabajar así que comeré algo allá._

El azabache se acercó al de ojos verdes y depositó un beso en los labios del otro, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que lo hacía. Yuri pensó que se veía lindo, pero no se lo diría— _no comas cosas con muchas calorías o te convertirás realmente en un cerdo —_ fue lo más romántico que se le ocurrió decir.

Yuuri puso una cara de pocos amigos— _¿Acaso me dejaras si estoy gordo? —_ su voz sonó ofendida— _claro, como tú no engordas._

 _— ¿Qué? No me importa si eres un luchador de Sumo —_ dijo Yuri serio— _es por tu bienestar, puede darte un ataque o algo así y yo necesito que vivas mucho —_ lo último lo soltó sin procesarlo antes, por lo que se avergonzó al instante, cambiando el tema y mirando a otro lado— _hay que comprar mas víveres… —_ ¿Así de sentía la vergüenza? Creía que podía morir ahí mismo.

 _—Yuri —_ el otro lo miró— _gracias —_ Yuuri sonrió como solo lo hacía con el rubio— _quiero que mi próximo día libre tengamos nuestra primera cita._

Tras decir esto, Yuuri dio media vuelta rápidamente y se retiro del departamento sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta a su propuesta o decir adiós, dejando a un humanoide sin palabras.

El azabache debía ir rápido a su trabajo, por lo que tomo el primer taxi vacío que apareció— _buenos días —_ saludó sin mirar al chofer.

— _Buenos días —_ recibió como respuesta— _¡Ah! Usted es el chico de anoche —_ Yuuri se espantó por haber sido reconocido— _y ¿Se arreglaron con su pareja?_

 _—Creo… creo que ese no es su asunto —_ respondió con vergüenza

— _Lo siento por ser un entrometido, señor. Es que se veía que ese chico malhumorado lo quiere mucho —_ dijo sonriendo, ya no estaba aquel rubio para intimidarlo— _por cierto, mi nombre es Richard._

 _—So- soy Yuuri —_ así se fueron conversando todo el trayecto hasta el trabajo del otro. Richard le dio su número para que lo llamara en caso de que necesitara transporte y este se lo agradeció dando una leve reverencia.

El chofer era bastante simpático, al parecer y sin quererlo se había hecho de un amigo más. Su círculo de amistades estaba creciendo todo gracias a su novio. _“Mi novio”_ pensó, sonaba raro hasta en su cabeza, pero así eran las cosas ahora.

Llegó al trabajo y se dedicó a lo suyo, ya no volvería tarde a casa nuevamente, puesto que quería tener tiempo de calidad con Yuri. Quería que vieran películas, jugar videojuegos (aunque a él no le gustaran mucho), acurrucarse en la cama, besarse, acariciarse y… no, aún no pasaría eso de nuevo. Debían ir despacio, el mismo se lo había propuesto y debía cumplir.

Al salir del trabajo se sorprendió al encontrar a Chris ahí— _hola —_ lo saludó aquel hombre, levantando su mano a modo de saludo y caminando en dirección hacia él— _creo que me debes un café —_ se acercó mas hasta alcanzar con su boca la altura de la oreja del otro— _y un beso —_ susurró en su oído.

Yuuri sintió un escalofrío, pero no uno placentero. No esperaba encontrarse a ese rubio pervertido fuera de su lugar de trabajo ¿Cómo sabía donde trabajaba?— _Ho-hola Chris, creo que te debo un café y solo eso —_ intentó sonreír con naturalidad, pero solo salió una mueca deforme. Chris rio ante eso.

— _Bien, entonces vamos ahora —_ el rubio pervertido tomó el brazo de Yuuri para guiarlo, pero este se soltó de inmediato, mirando con miedo a todos lados. Como si el otro rubio pudiese aparecer de la nada.

— _Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo. Debo volver a casa_

 _—Entiendo ¿Cuándo entonces? —_ Chris no se daría vencido tan fácilmente, si algo le gustaba era tener competencia. Utilizaría todo lo que tenía para poder ganar.

— _Aun no lo sé, pero te avisaré —_ Yuuri utilizo el tono de voz más amable que podía— _ahora realmente debo irme y… ¡Ah! —_ Yuuri quedó sin voz, al mirar por sobre el hombro de Chris pudo ver al otro rubio mirándolos en la distancia, apoyado de costado sobre un poste y con los brazos cruzados. Su mirada no era para nada amigable.

Chris siguió la mirada del azabache encontrándose con la del otro rubio, sonrió al ver lo que pasaba y se acercó a Yuuri para darle un abrazo, pero no alcanzó. El azabache lo esquivó hábilmente y pasó rápidamente por su lado, corriendo a los brazos del otro. Chris se sintió derrotado incluso antes de haber iniciado esta silenciosa guerra, al parecer Yuuri no tenía ojos para nadie más, sería mejor que dejara ese capricho de lado.

Yuri recibió al japonés entre sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza, por un momento el miedo de que el otro tipejo estuviera convenciendo a su humano (ahora novio) de que él era una mejor opción, lo había invadido. El siempre era seguro de sí mismo, así lo habían creado, pero Yuuri a veces lograba hacerlo sentir inestable, inseguro. ¿Esto era lo que producía el amor?

El rubio gruñón pudo ver como el rubio pervertido se retiraba del lugar— _¿Qué hacía él aquí? —_ preguntó de inmediato, mostrando sus celos sin ningún pudor.

— _Vino a pedirme que termináramos con lo que empezamos antes —_ Yuri lo miró molesto ¿De verdad ese otro hombre creía que Yuuri lo besaría? El rubio creyó que debería darle una paliza para hacerlo entender.

— _Cerdo ¿Por qué creyó que podía venir a besarte? —_ su tono de voz era notoriamente molesto.

— _¿Besarme? —_ preguntó sin entender. Después de unos segundo hizo la relación de palabras— _Chris se refería a tomar café, no al beso —_ Yuuri comenzó a reír por la confusión, pero al rubio no le hacía ninguna gracia. Aunque se sentía aliviado de que fuera eso y no lo que había pensado.

Tomaron rumbo a su casa, caminando hacia el transporte público mientras entrelazaban sus dedos, sin importarles las miradas de la gente a su alrededor y se fueron de pie abrazados en el transporte al no haber asientos disponibles. Al llegar a casa, Yuri comenzó a preparar la cena. Yuuri comió, luego se dió una ducha y se sentaron con el rubio en la sala a ver una película.

Todo se sentía tan natural como respirar. Yuuri se acomodaba entre los brazos del rubio como si estuviesen hechos para encajar el uno con el otro, como si hubiesen creado a Yuri especialmente para el japonés. Después de la película se fueron a acostar y al igual que la noche anterior durmieron juntos. Yuri no volvió a tener el mismo sueño y no sabía si eso lo frustraba o lo aliviaba. Sentía que debía saber quien estaba en aquellas imágenes que parecían venir de su memoria, algo le decía que todo eso era parte de él.

La semana pasó normal, los Yuris se hicieron una rutina donde después del trabajo, el rubio iba a buscar al japonés y se iban juntos a casa, luego se mimaban un rato, recreaban su mente con alguna película o videojuego en el que Yuuri siempre perdía y luego dormían abrazados.

El fin de semana llegó y Yuuri había preparado un panorama especial para ambos, quería que su primera cita fuera memorable. Aprovecharían de comprar el regalo de bodas de Phichit ya que saldrían de casa.

Se alistaron y Yuuri desayunó. El azabache tomó el numero de Richard y lo llamó por si estaba desocupado y pudiera venir con ellos, este contesto enseguida y accedió de inmediato _“cualquier cosa por los amigos”_ había dicho antes de colgar.

Los Yuris subieron al taxi, saludando a Richard. Yuri lo miró con molestia ¿Por qué ese tipo era tan amigable con su novio? Yuuri le explicó que ahora eran amigos y que el chofer sabía que eran novios. Eso tranquilizó al rubio, logrando que este fuera cortés y saludara también.

El taxi los llevó hasta una pista de hielo abierta al público. Bajaron del vehículo y al entrar al lugar los ojos de Yuri se expandieron— _¿Qué es este lugar? Parece invierno —_ Yuuri rio ante la comparación.

— _Es una pista de hielo, antes… —_ se detuvo tras el recuerdo que vino a su mente, el recuerdo de Víctor enseñándole a patinar por primera vez, el recuerdo de él aferrado a los brazos del otro que no lo dejaría caer por nada del mundo— _antes solía venir aquí —_ terminó la frase bajando su tono de voz, al parecer los recuerdos ya no dolían, pero si lo hacían sentir nostálgico. Era un avance.

Yuri pudo darse cuenta que algo había cambiado en el ambiente— _apuesto a que aprenderé más rápido que tu cer-di-to —_ dijo sonriendo con superioridad, quería que su Yuuri cambiara ese raro rostro.

— _Eso lo veremos —_ sonrió para el rubio y se dirigieron al lugar donde les entregaban los patines, se los pusieron y fueron a la pista. Yuuri entró primero, deslizándose fácilmente y sonriéndole de manera desafiante al rubio, algo así como _“veamos que tienes”_. Yuri entendió el mensaje y entró en la pista seguro de sí mismo.

Ambos Yuris se sorprendieron al ver que al rubio se le daba bastante bien deslizarse sobre el hielo. Lo adjudicaron a que quizás estaba en la programación del otro.

Yuuri al no haber venido en mucho tiempo, le costaba un poco de trabajo mantener una velocidad constante al patinar, así que patino de la mano con su rubio novio. Después de un rato jugaron al pillarse y Yuuri siempre terminaba envuelto en los fuertes brazos de Yuri. En un momento el azabache intentó alcanzar al de ojos verdes logrando que ambos cayeran. En medio de la caída, imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de Yuri. Imágenes de él patinando dando una que otra pirueta, mientras alguien que no conocía lo halagaba por su gran habilidad; una caída nada grave sobre el hielo donde él se sentía mucho más pequeño de lo que era y un azabache adolescente, que se le hacía familiar, le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Todas las imágenes se fueron al escuchar un quejido de dolor por parte de Yuuri. Como si despertara de un transe, sacudió su cabeza y observó como su novio se agarraba el tobillo con sus manos, a un costado de él quien permanecía acostado en el hielo. Se apresuró a acercarse al azabache preguntándole preocupado si estaba bien.

— _Creo que me torcí el tobillo al caer —_ Yuuri intentaba ocultar el dolor en sus palabras, pero era casi imposible. Estaba apunto de llorar. Los encargados del lugar llamaron a una ambulancia y la cita terminó en el hospital.

— _Lo siento Yuri —_ dijo el azabache con tristeza— _fue mi culpa, debí saber que no podíamos jugar así cuando yo llevo años sin patinar._

La lesión no había sido grave, por lo que solo le vendaron el tobillo y en unos días estaría bien— _tsk, deja de preocuparte por eso, lo importante es que estás bien —_ Yuri estaba molesto por no haber logrado atrapar a su novio, era su deber cuidar del humano.

El rubio se sentó en la camilla donde Yuuri permanecía quieto y mirando sus manos que estaban sobre sus rodillas. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la del azabache y cerró los ojos, le tranquilizaba saber que no había sido nada grave.

— _Prometo que la próxima será mej-_

No logró terminar la frase porque el rubio lo silenció con un beso corto en los labios. Lo había agarrado del mentón rápidamente para poder alcanzar su boca— _esta fue la mejor, porque fue la primera —_ miró directo a sus ojos— _porque fue contigo._

Yuuri se sonrojó por completo y agradecía estar en un hospital por si llegaba a desmayarse ¿Se podía colapsar por amor? Si así era, sería mejor que los paramédicos estuvieran cerca.

**_Continuará…_**


	15. Despedida de soltero

La primera cita no había salido a la perfección, pero tampoco salió tan mal. Patinaron juntos y se divirtieron, además que el hecho de que Yuuri se hubiera accidentado ayudó para que pasaran más tiempo juntos ya que el doctor le dio reposo, así que no podía ir a trabajar y estaba obligado a estar en casa con un sexy rubio enfermero que lo iba a cuidar.

Solo eran tres días de descanso, pero para él era bastante. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto? Antes ni se hubiese imaginado tener que faltar al trabajo ni siquiera por órdenes del médico, pero ahora se sentía feliz de tener esos días en casa.

No hicieron nada productivo en ese tiempo, vieron películas, jugaron videojuegos y algunos juegos de mesa de vez en cuando. El japonés exageraba su estado de “paciente” y aparentaba no poder caminar adecuadamente para que Yuri lo trasladara en brazos a todos lados. El rubio no era tonto, sabía que la lesión no era grave ya que el doctor lo había dicho, pero le daba curiosidad que Yuuri tuviese una actitud mimada, que quisiera tanta cercanía. Incluso tuvo que ayudarlo a bañarse, enjabonar su espalda y lavarle el cabello, esto último fue bastante difícil ya que se podían sentir las ganas entre ambos de hacer otras cosas, pero debían ir lento.

Cuando se acabó aquel reposo, Yuuri volvió a sus labores habituales. El regresar al trabajo se le hacía tedioso y aburrido, se sentía como un niño de preescolar cuando solo espera la hora de salida para volver a los brazos de su madre, solamente que el quería salir pronto para ir a los brazos de su novio quien lo esperaba todos los días fuera de su trabajo. Por supuesto que Chris no había vuelto a aparecer por ahí.

En los siguientes días Yuuri recibió una llamada importante de Phichit, esta era importante porque en realidad el moreno lo llamaba todos los días solo por tonteras. Este le dijo que obviamente él sería el padrino de su boda, así que necesitaría su ayuda para los arreglos de esta y todo lo que se requiriera.

Arreglaron con su amigo encontrarse en el centro de la ciudad para escoger una buena empresa de banquetearía, el lugar de la boda, el pastel y la ropa que usarían entre otras cosas. Le pidieron a Richard que los llevara de un lado para otro, por supuesto que le pagarían por un día de trabajo completo o los que se necesitaran, fue así como el chofer se convirtió en amigo de Phichit también, bromeaban e incluso le pedían su opinión para las cosas.

El rubio los acompañaba, pero se mantenía al margen, el solo iba para proteger lo que era suyo, no tenía razones para andar metido en ridiculeces como pasteles y adornos. Era estúpido según él, hacer tanto alboroto por atarte a alguien de por vida.

— _¡Yo también quiero! —_ dijo Yuri con emoción al ver un pastel de bodas con diseño de animal print.

— _Pero dijiste que esto era una idiotez —_ le comentó Yuuri al ver que estaba mirando.

— _Pero es de tigre, los tigres son geniales —_ Yuuri rio— _¿Qué?_

 _— ¿Quieres un pastel de bodas solo porque los tigres son “geniales”? —_ el azabache enfatizó las comillas haciendo un gesto con sus dedos.

— _No, si es de bodas lo querré cuando nos casemos. Es obvio ¿No? —_ el rubio hablaba tranquilo, como si lo que decía fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Yuuri no supo que responder, repentinamente se sintió nervioso. Miró hacia el lado intentando buscar apoyo moral de sus amigos, pero lo único que vio fue a Phichit gravando el momento y a Richard mirándolos con emoción. Nada de eso le ayudaba en ese instante, ¿Por que tenía que tener amigos tan raros?

Lo que más les costó contratar fue el servicio que haría las grabaciones de ese día y que tomaría las fotos para la posteridad, al moreno fanático de las selfies no le convencía ningún lugar. Al ver el trabajo que le presentaban, Phichit solo decía que hasta él podía hacerlo mejor y se iba, el problema era que en esta ocasión, Phichit sería el centro de atención así que no podía hacerlo.

— _¿Cómo que no? —_ Phichit se sentía ofendido— _¿Dudas de mis habilidades, Yuuri?_

 _—Por supuesto que no, pero será tu día especial y debes concentrarte en eso —_ el japonés intentaba calmar a su amigo al que el estrés del matrimonio lo estaba colapsando.

— _Solo grabaré todo con el selfie stick, hasta cuando diga “si acepto”._

Su amigo sí que tenía ideas raras, pero lo dejaría por ahora después de todo ese era su día.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente para los Yuris, entre pequeñas citas que consistían en paseos por el parque, ayudar a Phichit, tener sesiones de besos y caricias antes de dormir y pequeñas discusiones porque el rubio a veces era impulsivo e intentaba propasarse en vez de ir lento. Llegó el día en el que Yuuri debía planear la despedida de soltero de Phichit, se le ocurrió que podrían ir todos a comer a algún lugar y luego a bailar, pero el rubio le dijo que era la idea más tonta e infantil del mundo. Yuri había visto en muchas películas que las despedidas de soltero se hacían con strippers, después de todo era para que el condenado se fuera feliz y sin arrepentimientos a la guillotina.

Yuuri le dio la razón y llamó a Chris para que los ayudara a organizar el asunto ¿Quién mejor que el rubio pervertido para esto? Él debía conocer algún club o algo que pudiese servirles.

— _Yo puedo hacerlo —_ les dijo mientras Yuuri y él consumían bebidas calientes en un café y el rubio gruñón lo fulminaba con la mirada. Yuri estaba bien entrenado ya que el japonés solo debía decirle _“quieto”_ y este obedecía aunque no le gustara la idea.

— _¿Es en serio? ¿Trabajas en eso? —_ Yuuri estaba sorprendido.

— _Al parecer es cierto que no recuerdas nada de esa noche —_ dijo Chris con un tono de burla— _esa noche ambos bailamos pole dance y terminamos casi sin ropa._

El japonés no sabía dónde esconderse ¿Él? ¿Bailar pole dance? Lo había hecho una vez, había ido a unas pequeñas clases solo por Víctor, pero nunca lo había repetido. Ni con él, ni con nadie o al menos eso creía hasta ahora.

Al parecer esa nueva información captó el interés de Yuri, pues dejó de mirar a Giacometti y se concentró en su novio— _¿Sabes hacer eso? —_ preguntó con notable interés.

— _U- un poco —_ dijo avergonzándose de sí mismo.

 _—Vamos, no seas vergonzoso, lo haces genial. Además eres muy bueno en eso —_ dijo Chris mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el muslo de Yuuri, apretándolo levemente.

Esta de más saber que alguien casi termina con los dedos rotos, ambos rubios tan infantiles. Uno incitando la pelea y el otro cayendo fácilmente en el juego de los celos. Quedaron de acuerdo entonces en el día, el lugar y que él junto otro chico y dos chicas bailarían, después de todo debía ser para todos.

El día de la despedida llegó, Otabek, jean y Richard estaban invitados. El lugar fue un pequeño club perteneciente a Chris quien solo bailaba por diversión.

Llegaron todos al lugar que era pequeño, pero agradable. Daba ese ambiente intimo, las luces eran bajas, pero aún así podían verse, la música era suave y la voz que cantaba era bastante sensual, incitaba a bailar de una manera para nada inocente.

Antes de comenzar con el show, procedieron a beber un poco y comer algunos snacks, todo para aligerar el ambiente del lugar. Las conversaciones surgieron espontáneamente entre todos los que se encontraban ahí. Yuri mantenía al japonés sentado sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando su mentón en el hombro del otro, era la única manera de tenerlo junto a él y que nadie se acercara a robarlo de sus brazos, Phichit reía y bromeaba sobre lo posesivo que se había vuelto el rubio desde que se activó su personalidad.

El show comenzó, pero Yuuri no pudo ver nada. Lo tenían arrinconado en el borde de un sofá, estaba con su espalda contra la pared mientras el rubio lo besaba apasionadamente, Yuuri solo se dejaba hacer porque había bebido bastante como para desinhibirse, pero no lo suficiente como para alocarse por completo y no recordar nada al día siguiente.

Los besos eran cada vez más demandantes, la lengua de Yuri invadía sin pudor la boca del otro, mientras que las manos del rubio se paseaban por debajo de la camisa del japonés, desde las caderas hasta la espalda y de vuelta. Pequeños sonidos de satisfacción comenzaron a salir involuntariamente de la boca del azabache, pero estos eran ahogados por más besos o por el sonido de la música del show que no podía, ni quería presenciar.

No supieron en qué momento terminaron recostados en el sofá, Yuuri tomando el mando de la situación y poniéndose sobre el rubio, besándolo fieramente como si quisiera devorarlo. Mordió los labios de Yuri para luego bajar a su cuello y morder también, coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del otro acariciando su torso bien marcado, esto lo volvía loco.

Yuuri entre beso y beso, quiso intentar bajar sus manos hasta la entrepierna del rubio, pero este lo detuvo— _suficiente, bebiste de mas y mañana te arrepentirás de esto cerdo —_ le dijo mientras con la mano derecha sostenía la que el japonés intentaba meter insistentemente en su pantalón, y con la mano izquierda lo había agarrado del mentón con firmeza para que lo mirara con esos ojos dilatados por el deseo.

— _No me echaré para atrás —_ dijo determinado.

Por alguna razón desconocida, el sentirse aprisionado de esa forma no disminuía ni un poco el deseo de Yuuri, más bien lo aumentaba considerablemente. El pensar en el rubio siendo dominante y un poco sádico lo excitaba de sobre manera. Quería más, pero el otro se lo estaba impidiendo. Un poco molesto hizo un movimiento de caderas para que sus erecciones se rozaran, aunque aun tuviesen la ropa puesta. Entonces Yuri lo volteo dejándolo bajo él, aprisionando las manos del japonés por sobre su cabeza, dejando al descubierto parte de su abdomen.

El rubio pasó su mano libre por las caderas del otro, acariciándolas tan suavemente que era como una tortura. Juntaron sus labios nuevamente aunque Yuri no soltó el agarre en las muñecas del otro y esto solo hacia mas difícil al japonés resistirse, el rubio se dio cuenta y lo soltó.

Yuuri sabía que si querían ir despacio deberían abstenerse por ahora, que el rubio solo estaba accediendo obedientemente a lo que el mismo impuso. Dio un pequeño beso en los labios del rubio y le avisó que mejor iría al baño, el otro solo asintió con la cabeza. No tardó mucho, solo mojo un poco su cabeza intentando despejarse y disipar el calor que sentía. Al salir del baño pudo presenciar como Otabek sostenía a un dormido jean, ambos sentados en otro sofá del lugar, Beka acariciaba el cabello del otro que parecía relajarse a su tacto, al parecer había bebido demasiado y cayó dormido.

Phichit solo tomaba fotografías de todo y era feliz, seguramente también tenía fotos de lo que él y el rubio estaban haciendo hace poco, ya no importaba, era su noche después de todo— _Yuuri —_ llamó el moreno alegremente— _mira, mira —_ dijo sonriendo emocionado y mostrándole las fotografías tomadas. Al principio creyó que serían las suyas con Yuri, pero estaba equivocado.

En las imágenes se podía ver como Chris hacía su acto de pole dance y Richard dejaba billetes en su tanga, había otras imágenes de ellos demasiado cerca y para finalizar, unas varias de ellos besándose. Fue ahí que Yuuri se dio cuenta que no estaban en ningún lado.

— _Se fueron hace poco, Chris se ofreció a llevar a Richard a su casa en taxi ya que no puede conducir en ese estado —_ informó Phichit.

Yuuri estaba seguro que el rubio pervertido no solo dejaría al taxista en casa y se iría, aunque no importaba mucho ya que al parecer a Richard también le gustaba.

— _Gracias por todo esto amigo —_ dijo el moreno recargándose sobre su hombro, al estar lado a lado se le hacía fácil— _estoy muy nervioso._

 _—Lo sé, te conozco mejor que nadie —_ Yuuri apoyó su cabeza sobre la de su amigo. Él debía ser su pilar ahora que daría un paso importante en su vida.

**_Continuará…_**


	16. Phichit

Todos se fueron a sus casas después de la despedida, todos menos Phichit quien decidió ir con Yuuri. Phichit necesitaba hablar algo con su amigo, algo que le tenía dando vueltas la cabeza desde que supo de su despedida de soltero.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, los amigos se fueron directo a la habitación como siempre hacían, siempre dormían juntos en la misma cama cada vez que el moreno se quedaba ahí o al revés, cuando se quedaban en el hogar de Phichit. Estaban acostumbrados. Yuuri se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, recordando repentinamente que ya no dormía solo sino que con un hermoso rubio. Volteó para mirar a Yuri y se encontró con su penetrante mirada desde la sala— _Yuri ¿Te molesta si esta noche yo… duermo con Phichit?_

Yuri no sentía celos por el moreno, sabía que eran como hermanos y que jamás tendrían algo mas allá de su amistad, además el otro iba a casarse no creía que fuera a ser infiel ahora, pero quería molestar un poco a Yuuri, así que no quitó su rostro serio— _¿Por qué me preguntas? Es tu habitación cerdo, puedes hacer lo que quieras… acostarte con quien quieras —_ lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono insinuante a propósito. Pudo ver como Yuuri se sonrojaba por completo y comenzaba a balbucear cosas como _“no es lo que crees”, “amigos”_ y _“solo tú”._

Yuri sonrió delatando su juego y se acercó al azabache para besar su frente, le dijo que todo estaba bien y que lo mejor era que estuviese con su amigo ahora. El japonés asintió y se metió a la habitación donde Phichit ya lo esperaba sin pantalones y con una camiseta suya puesta, eso era normal entre ellos, compartir cosas. Yuuri procedió a cambiarse al pijama y acostarse junto a su amigo, el cual estaba sentado sobre el colchón con cara de no querer dormir esa noche.

— _Ya le avise a Seung, se enojó porque le envié una foto de mi con tu ropa —_ el moreno rio, al parecer Yuri no era el único que le gustaba ver enojada a su pareja.

— _No tienes remedio ¿Verdad? —_ el japonés sonrió, su mejor amigo era feliz y se notaba que Seung lo amaba o ya lo habría dejado con lo odioso que era a veces. Si él fuera su pareja ya habrían terminado— _¿Y bien?_

— _Me conoces tan bien —_ Phichit sonrió para acomodarse junto a Yuuri, lado a lado y juntando sus cabezas, tomó una selfie rápida de él besando la mejilla del japonés y rio al ver el sonrojo del otro en la imagen. Ninguno dijo nada sobre eso, Yuuri ya estaba acostumbrado ya que de verdad se querían mucho y se conocían bien.

Phichit estuvo con él en todos los momentos de su vida, en los más felices y los más tristes. Cuando se derrumbó en la comisaría donde lo llevaron después del suceso que marcó su vida, Phichit fue el primero en llegar, no podría olvidar los ojos preocupados del moreno al buscarlo con la mirada cuando llegó. Lo sostuvo con fuerza y le dijo algo que no se esperaba _“llora, llora todo lo que tengas ahora… yo estoy aquí ¿Si?”_ cualquiera le habría dicho “tranquilo”, “ya pasará” o “no llores”, pero su amigo sabía lo que necesitaba, siempre lo sabía. Yuuri lloró como nunca en la comisaría, en el auto y luego en el departamento del moreno, se abrazó a él con fuerza mientras era sostenido con la misma intensidad. Fue Phichit quien arregló todo para el funeral, quien habló ese día en el podio y quien se mantuvo con Yuuri en todo momento. La familia del japonés en ese entonces vivía muy lejos, se trasladaron cerca de su hijo a los meses después, al ver que la depresión de Yuuri no disminuía.

Yuuri lo quería mucho, ahora él podía estar en un paso importante de la vida de su “hermano”, acompañarlo y apoyarlo en todo. Conocieron a Seung y se noto una conexión entre el coreano y el tailandés, apesar de uno ser muy extrovertido y el otro ser callado. Se amaron al instante aunque no lo dijeran, se hicieron pareja aunque todos siguieran creyendo que eran amigos, menos Yuuri quien conocía bien al moreno y ahora iban a casarse. Contra todo pronóstico, el aburrido Seung le había pedido matrimonio al moreno de una manera que lo sorprendió, buscó algo pensando en Phichit y no en él, se armó de valor para pedir permiso en el edificio frente al de ellos, todo eso por su amado.

Yuuri sabía que Seung era el indicado para su amigo, que el amor que se tenían era incondicional como el de Vitya y él, esperaba de todo corazón que pudieran ser felices para siempre. Eso no significaba que no discutieran, Phichit llamaba a Yuuri cada vez que se peleaba con su pareja, se quejaba porque el otro nunca quería salir mucho, pero si lo dejaba tomar muchas fotos de ellos, además de que el coreano se enojaba con el moreno por molestarlo tanto, intentando sacarle celos con Yuuri. Fuera de todo eso se amaban.

— _Tengo una idea en mente, pero necesito tu ayuda para eso —_ el moreno había vuelto a acomodarse junto a Yuuri.

— _Te ayudare en lo que quieras, tú solo pide —_ el japonés estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por su amigo, así como Phichit por él.

— _Veras, Seung no va a tener despedida de soltero —_ hizo una pausa intentando ordenar las palabras en su cabeza— _ya sabes, no tiene muchos amigos y no le gusta que lo toque otra persona que no sea yo._

_— ¿Entonces?_

_—Yo le organizaré una —_ Yuuri se sentó en la cama por la impresión, miró a Phichit y este estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Nunca lo había visto avergonzado por algo, esto era nuevo.

— _¿Qué tú que?_

 _—Quiero que me ayudes a organizarle una despedida y yo seré el stripper —_ al parecer Phichit podía ponerse aun mas rojo, estaba serio, ni una pizca de las típicas sonrisas que solía dar cuando bromeaba. Estaba serio y avergonzado.

— _¿Y en que puedo ayudar yo? —_ no sabía que podía hacer, Phichit tenía que bailarle a Seung y para eso no necesitaba su ayuda.

— _Debes enseñarme… —_ se cubrió el rostro con las manos— _enseñarme a hacer pole dance._

Yuuri se sonrojó también, su mejor amigo sabía por supuesto de sus habilidades en el tubo, pero enseñárselo era cosa distinta. El japonés se armó de valor, si su amigo quería que le enseñara ambos debían dejar la vergüenza de lado. El estaba dispuesto a todo por Phichit y esto estaba incluido.

Se acercó al moreno y tomó sus manos para quitarlas de su rostro, se volvió a recostar a su lado poniéndose de costado, el moreno adoptó la misma posición mirando a Yuuri— _por supuesto que lo haré —_ ambos rieron. Comenzaron a reír hasta que sus estómagos dolieron, Yuuri no sabía que su mejor amigo tenía un lado vergonzoso, esto era nuevo e interesante.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas antiguas, recuerdos en sus memorias y anécdotas graciosas ¿Hace cuanto no estaban así tan relajados? ¿Hace cuanto que no se sentían cercanos? Desde el suceso que causó el encierro mental en Yuuri no habían logrado comunicarse adecuadamente. Phichit siempre apoyando a Yuuri, mientras este se encerraba en sí mismo no queriendo salir. Se sentía bien volver a estar como antes, volver a reír, hablar tranquilos y dormir juntos. No se dieron cuenta cuando se quedaron dormidos, solo sabían que habían dormido muy relajados.

Yuri por su parte se sentía bien, escuchar a Yuuri reír de manera sincera y algo diferente a cuando estaba con él hacía que se sintiera feliz. Yuuri era su todo en ese momento y algo sabía de que estuvo encerrado mucho tiempo en la rutina de trabajo-casa, sabía que era por ese amor que tuvo.

Al día siguiente, el rubio les tenía listo el desayuno a ambos chicos, estos despertaron bastante tarde y con dolor de cabeza por haber bebido el día anterior. Desayunaron y tomaron pastillas para el dolor, Phichit tomó una ducha mientras Yuuri y el rubio se mimaban un poco para luego ser el japonés quien entrara a bañarse.

— _Parece que está todo bien ahora —_ dijo el moreno, observando a Yuri.

— _Lo está —_ el rubio se sentó junto a Phichit en el sofá— _el cerdo quiere llevar las cosas con calma._

 _—Entonces ustedes… ¿Nada de nada? —_ el moreno se divertía con ese tipo de conversaciones.

Yuri no sabía que era correcto responder sobre eso— _eso deberías hablarlo con tu amigo ¿No? —_ decidió dejarle esa carga a Yuuri, después de todo no quería responder algo equivocado.

— _Tienes razón —_ sonrió— _gracias._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Por hacerlo feliz, se nota el cambio en él —_ Phichit miró hacia el frente con su sonrisa aun en el rostro— _él pasó por un muy mal momento en su vida, ni siquiera yo pude sacarlo de él. Su familia y yo estábamos muy preocupados, pero yo no podía rendirme, es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero demasiado —_ hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar al rubio— _me alegro de haberte traído aquí, no importa si todos dicen que eres una máquina, si tienes sentimientos y puedes pensar por ti mismo ¿Qué es lo que no te hace real? Estás vivo aunque sea de una manera artificial._

Yuri quería preguntar sobre el pasado del japonés, el porqué pasó tanto tiempo en ese estado y quien era el chico de las fotos, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió, cortando la conversación por completo. Yuuri apareció con una sonrisa en el rostro, si bien al comenzar una relación con el rubio se sentía más tranquilo y ya no pensaba tanto en el pasado, el poder volver a estar con Phichit de esta manera lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, sobre todo ahora que podía devolverle un poco de lo que había hecho por él.

Habían decidido que esa tarde buscarían un lugar donde poder enseñarle a su amigo, debían hacerlo pronto, ya que tenían una semana para lograr que Phichit pudiera hacer algunos movimientos en el tubo. Querían pedir la ayuda de Chris también, pero al llamarlo contestó Richard diciéndoles que el rubio pervertido aun dormía. Decidieron pedirle ayuda en los próximos días.

Compraron un tubo de pole dance portátil y lo llevaron al departamento de Yuuri, el rubio los ayudó a llevarlo convirtiéndose en cómplice de los mejores amigos. En realidad Yuri también quería ver las habilidades del japonés sobre el tubo y ya que los acompañaría en esto, podría ver directamente las clases particulares que le impartiría al moreno.

Las sesiones comenzaron y Yuuri era muy bueno en lo que hacía, aunque para desgracia de Yuri, este no se quitaba la ropa para enseñarle a su amigo. Por un lado era bueno, ya que su humano no se mostraba sin ropa ante otros, pero por otro lado quería verlo haciéndolo como se debía. Sacándose la ropa con cada movimiento.

Los días pasaron y Phichit cada vez se volvía mejor maniobrándose sobre el tubo, con Yuuri escogieron la música y la vestimenta… la poca vestimenta que llevaría el día en que haría su acto para Seung.

Chris y Richard aparecieron, aunque ninguno mencionó nada sobre su noche juntos. Se veían normales como dos amigos, pero así se veían Phichit y Seung también antes de anunciar que eran novios. Y ahora iban a casarse.

Phichit planeó que le dieran a Seung una despedida de soltero como a él, para poder aparecer repentinamente y darle la sorpresa. No sabía si su novio aceptaría si quiera, así que prepararían todo en su apartamento así no tendría como escaparse. Sería como un secuestro, pero era la única forma en la que el moreno quería hacer las cosas, quería asustar a su prometido para luego darle la sorpresa de que él era el stripper y que nadie más lo tocaría aparte de él. Aunque por otro lado, si el coreano no se resistía y se dejaba hacer, Phichit se enojaría mucho. Ya verían como terminaría esa noche.

**_Continuará…_**


	17. Seung

El día programado llegó, Phichit había planeado todo junto a sus amigos y no daría marcha atrás. Sabía que quizás al principio Seung se asustaría o se enojaría, pero confiaba en que al final le gustaría lo que vería, porque si algo le gustaba a su novio era verlo con poca ropa. La verdad era que Seung podía verse callado y aburrido, pero en la intimidad era diferente. Le gustaba mucho mirar, observar de vez en cuando como el moreno se tocaba a sí mismo o cuando compraba algún tipo de lencería sexy para hombres.

El plan era el siguiente, los rubios, el pervertido y el gruñón, entrarían al departamento que compartían Seung y Phichit y raptarían al coreano con una bolsa de tela sobre su cabeza. Lo arrastrarían hasta el auto y lo llevarían a la habitación de hotel y ese solo sería el comienzo.

Tal como lo planearon, Yuri y Chris entraron con la llave del moreno. Sigilosamente se encaminaron a la habitación encontrando a Seung tomando una siesta, igual a como Phichit les había dicho. Sonrieron maliciosamente y pusieron la bolsa sobre la cabeza del coreano quien despertó sobresaltado e intentando zafarse— _no te muevas o no respondemos de nuestros actos —_ le dijo Chris con una voz ronca e intimidante, Seung dejó de moverse solo para asentir con su cabeza.

— _Phichit… ¿Se encuentra bien?... el chico con el que vivo —_ Seung temblaba un poco mientras preguntaba.

Si Yuri tuviese un corazón, este se habría sentido presionado contra su pecho al escuchar la preocupación en la voz del otro. Pensó que si él estuviera en esa situación de manera real, también se preocuparía por su cerdo antes que nada— _está bien, solo te queremos a ti —_ respondió Chris y Seung se vio claramente más relajado.

El coreano amaba a su novio, su relación era normal como cualquier otra, pequeñas discusiones, celos y grandes momentos felices. Nunca pensó que le pasaría algo como esto, pero si Phichit estaba bien y solo lo querían a él, cedería solo por la seguridad de su moreno. Desde ahí se lo llevaron sin contratiempos, Seung accediendo a todo sin decir nada. Lo subieron al auto y lo trasladaron, al llegar al hotel lo subieron por el ascensor habiendo previamente avisado al conserje sobre sus planes y dándole un dinero extra por su silencio.

Ya en la habitación donde todo estaba preparado, sentaron al coreano en una silla y lo esposaron con las manos detrás de esta. Quitaron la capucha y Yuuri, Yuri, Chris y Richard gritaron un gran _“¡Sorpresa!”_ sobresaltando al coreano.

Su cara de sorpresa paso a uno molesto al entender lo que pasaba— _¡¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?! Esto es terrible, pensé que me habían raptado —_ los demás le explicaron que esta era su despedida de soltero y que lo habían planeado así— _¿Acaso Phichit no les dijo que no me gustan estas cosas? —_ Todos negaron con la cabeza, aunque fuera mentira— _sáquenme de aquí, no me interesa estar…_

No pudo seguir hablando, el ver a un muy lindo moreno con solo una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo y bóxers apretados, se quedó sin palabras. Tuvo dos impulsos en ese momento, el primero fue ir y cubrirlo con lo que encontrara con tal de que nadie en esa habitación lo mirara porque él era suyo y la segunda fue ir y tomarlo ahí mismo, pero habían ciertos inconvenientes. Había más gente en la habitación y estaba esposado a la silla sin posibilidad de salir de ahí.

— _Gracias chicos, ahora me encargo yo —_ el moreno los miró a todos con el rostro sonrojado y una linda sonrisa, todos asintieron en distintos momentos y le desearon “buena suerte” a Seung antes de retirarse de la habitación, dejando a la pareja sola— _se que no fue el mejor plan y que las despedidas deberían ser con otras personas, pero… —_ se acercó a Seung sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, a la vez que se abrazaba de su cuello— _quería darte una sorpresa ¿No te gusta? —_ la pregunta salió de los labios del moreno en un tono demasiado inocente para la situación, esto hizo que la mente pervertida de Seung reaccionara al mismo tiempo que su entrepierna.

— _No, no me gusta —_ respondió en tono serio logrando que el rostro de Phichit mostrara un poco de tristeza— _me encanta —_ terminó de decir, acercando un poco su rostro al del moreno, pero este no se dejó besar, solo sonrió y se levanto de su lugar dispuesto a comenzar con la diversión. Seung solo sonrió por lo juguetón que siempre era Phichit, al coreano le encantaba observar y al moreno le fascinaba llamar la atención, así que esto era perfecto.

El moreno presionó el botón de “play” en el reproductor y comenzó a poner en práctica todo lo que Yuuri le había enseñado para ese momento, no era un experto pero podía manejarse bastante bien en el tubo, mejor de lo que esperaba. Bajo la atenta mirada de su prometido, se sostenía en el tubo posicionándose de cabeza y abriendo sus piernas, estuvo a punto de caer en dos ocasiones, pero logró sostenerse, disimulando su falla con una coqueta sonrisa que solo hacía que Seung se calentara cada vez más.

Bailó alrededor del tubo con movimientos sensuales, hasta que decidió dejar el objeto metálico de lado para bailarle directamente a su pareja. Necesitaba sentirlo aunque fuera un poco, así que comenzó un movimiento de caderas al ritmo de la música que era lenta y erótica, dándole la espalda al coreano y levantando un poco su trasero para que el “público” pudiese ver uno de sus atributos.

Seung moría por tocar, pero sabía que ya habría tiempo después o tal vez su novio sería cruel y nunca lo soltaría, eso era lo que le gustaba de Phichit, era impredecible. No podía hacer nada más que esperar, así que solo mordió su labio y vio como su pareja comenzaba a deshacerse de su camiseta, dejando a la vista su hermoso cuerpo.

Phichit se volteó para seguir bailando mientras comenzaba a subirse a las piernas de Seung, sentándose a horcajadas nuevamente, logrando sentir la erección de su novio, sintiéndose satisfecho por eso. Había hecho un buen trabajo, tal vez debería soltarlo… tal vez no.

Acercó sus labios a los del coreano, dando a entender que lo besaría, pero se alejó rápidamente cuando este cerró la distancia. Rio y volvió a repetir el acto dos veces más, jugando con la paciencia de su novio— _dime ¿Qué quieres? —_ le dijo en tono juguetón— _¿Quieres que te bese? ¿O prefieres que te devore?_

Seung sonrió de lado, y con una voz que logró estremecer al moreno le dijo— _veamos si puedes hacerme gritar tu nombre solo con devorarme —_ la respuesta era un desafío y Phichit lo aceptaría, comenzó a besarlo con hambre, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del otro sin siquiera esperar a que el otro abriera la boca.

Dejó el beso para levantarse y buscar un pañuelo largo, se lo puso en los ojos a su novio y volvió a ponerse en su lugar para besarlo nuevamente concentrándose en su mentón e ir bajando por su cuello al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de este. Por cada botón que lograba sacar de su ojal, Seung recibía un pequeño mordisco y a medida que iba abriendo más la camisa, también iba bajando con su boca por el pecho de este haciéndolo suspirar, pero sin conseguir aún que dijera su nombre.

Siguió bajando hasta que la camisa estuvo por completo desabotonada, no podía sacársela ya que no le quitaría las esposas, al menos no aun, así que solo la deslizó un poco por sobre sus hombros y subió para morder los hombros de su prometido. Seung se estaba volviendo loco, retorcía sus manos entremedio de las esposas; quería quitárselas, pero no podía, al parecer eran mejores que las de juguete que vendían en las tiendas de disfraces. También quería ver el rostro del moreno, pero tuvo que conformarse con solo sentirlo.

Phichit comenzó a dejar chupetones en el cuello y pecho de Seung, mientras su mano derecha bajaba hasta la erección del otro masajeándola por sobre la ropa. El coreano soltaba pequeños jadeos que hacían que el moreno se desesperara por hacerlo sentir más, abrió el pantalón del otro, desabotonándolo y bajando el cierre con rapidez, dejando ver el bulto en la ropa interior de su pareja.

Se relamió los labios y se puso en el suelo de rodillas, abrió las piernas de su prometido y se posiciono entre ellas. Bajo un poco el pantalón de su amado mientras este levantaba un poco las caderas ayudándolo, dejó libre el pene de Seung y sin pensarlo dos veces lo metió completo en su boca de una sola vez.

Seung soltó un pequeño gemido, pero aún no era lo que el moreno buscaba, así que siguió con su trabajo oral. Sacó el miembro de su boca un momento, masturbándolo con su mano izquierda mientras se metía en la boca tres dedos de su mano derecha, cuando los tuvo lo suficientemente mojados volvió a introducir la erección en su boca al mismo tiempo que metía un dedo en su propia entrada, dilatándola de a poco, preparándola para lo que haría luego.

Seung seguía soltando pequeños gemidos y jadeos, pero se rehusaba a decir el nombre del otro. Al cabo de un rato Phichit ya había metido dentro de él, el segundo y tercer dedo, así que jadeaba y gemía a la par con el coreano en ocasiones. Seung no sabía lo que estaba haciendo que su pareja soltara esos sonidos tan eróticos, pero lo calentaban aún mas, hasta el punto de querer llamarlo, pero no cedería. Quería saber hasta dónde llegaría Phichit con tal de hacer que lo nombrara en medio del placer.

Usualmente era Phichit quien siempre gemía el nombre del coreano en sus encuentros sexuales, así que sería bastante difícil que lograra que Seung dijera algo así de vergonzoso para él. El moreno lo sabía y por eso quería lograrlo, porque le encantaban los retos y porque amaba a Seung.

El moreno no aguanto más y rápidamente dejó de realizar el oral, escuchando una pequeña queja por parte de su pareja— _tranquilo, esto lo disfrutaras mas —_ mientras hablaba acomodo el miembro de su prometido con su entrada y se sentó sobre él, logrando que entrara todo de una vez, haciendo que ambos gimieran al mismo tiempo.

Phichit comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba del cuello del coreano y lo besaba ferozmente. Seung por su parte forcejeaba con las esposas, quería quitárselas para poder coger a Phichit a su propio ritmo.

El moreno no pudo soportar ser el único que se movía, necesitaba las manos de su hombre sobre su cuerpo— _Seung —_ gimió fuerte en el oído del otro para inclinarse lo suficiente y soltar las esposas. Al sentirse liberado actuó rápidamente, sosteniendo con su mano derecha a su moreno de la cadera, apretándola con fuerza, dejando sus dedos marcados y con su mano izquierda se quito la venda de los ojos.

Pudo ver el sonrojo intenso en Phichit, su cuerpo lleno de sudor, sus labios abiertos por los cuales respiraba con dificultad mientras un poco de saliva escurría de su boca y sus ojos llenos de lujuria.

Con ambas manos tomó al moreno desde los muslos y se levantó alzándolo junto a él, caminó con dificultad hasta la cama mientras Phichit se aferraba a su cuello y seguía gimiendo en su oído — _Seung, más… más, por favor —_ eso no ayudaba mucho, pero logró llegar al colchón y caer en él los dos juntos, separándose por un momento.

El coreano volvió a hacerse uno con Phichit rápidamente, manteniéndolo boca arriba mientras se posicionada sobre él, embistiéndolo rápido y fuerte. Se besaron apasionadamente y Phichit mordió el hombro de Seung cuando ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, rasguñando su espalda.

— _Phichit —_ fue lo último que salió de los labios del coreano antes de caer sobre el cuerpo de su prometido.

El moreno sonrió feliz, había ganado el desafío— _lo… logre… —_ dijo entre las bocanadas de aire que tuvo que tomar antes de regularizar su respiración.

Seung levantó su cabeza para mirar a su pareja a los ojos— _si fue así la despedida, esperaré ansioso la primera noche de bodas —_ su tono de voz serio, pero la sonrisa en sus labios hacía que se viera lindo.

— _No habrá sexo hasta entonces —_ dijo Phichit riendo.

**_Continuará…_**

****


	18. El día de la boda

El matrimonio de Phichit y Seung llegó, Yuuri estaba más nervioso que su amigo mientras lo ayudaba a arreglarse en una de las habitaciones del hotel donde harían el casamiento— _tranquilo, Phichit, debes tranquilizarte… todo saldrá bien créeme._

 _—Yuuri… —_ el moreno estaba tranquilamente sentado frente al espejo del tocador.

 _—De verdad, si no estás tranquilo te sentirás mal —_ el japonés caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

_—Yuuri…_

_— ¡Tranquilízate, Phichit! —_ Yuuri agarró a su amigo de los hombros, zamarreándolo un poco.

— _¡Yuuri! —_ El japonés se detuvo ante el grito del moreno— _ya cálmate, estoy bien —_ dijo en un tono tranquilo— _todo saldrá bien._

Yuuri al ver la sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Phichit se calmó un poco. Sabía que todo estaba bien, pero se sentía nervioso aunque nada iba a cambiar mucho, el moreno seguiría viviendo con Seung como hasta ahora, la única diferencia era que iba a haber un papel que dijera que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Eso sonaba tan hermoso, le hubiese encantado… no importaba ahora, su amigo iba a casarse y su mente, corazón y alma debían estar con el moreno, apoyándolo.

Ambos suspiraron profundo— _¿Cómo me veo? —_ preguntó Phichit al mismo tiempo que tomaba su celular y se sacaba una selfie.

— _Te ves muy atractivo —_ Yuuri sonrió, su amigo se veía realmente bien, el traje formal blanco hacía resaltar su tono de piel acanelado.

— _Ahora no, Yuuri. Recuerda que voy a casarme… no puedo huir contigo —_ dijo Phichit entre risas. El japonés también rio un poco ante el comentario.

El moreno le hizo una seña a su amigo para que se acercara y así sacarse una foto juntos. En realidad ya había sacado bastantes ese día, desde que se levantó, cuando Yuuri fue por él, al comenzar a arreglarse y cuando terminaron. También le sacó unas cuantas fotos a Yuuri mientras lucía desesperado caminando por la habitación, cuando los nervios lo invadieron.

Phichit sabía que Seung era el hombre de su vida y que este solo era un paso más, nada cambiaría entre ellos. Seguirían con sus rutinas diarias, dormirían juntos por las noches y se apoyarían cuando lo necesitaran, la diferencia para el moreno, aparte del papel, era que podrían adoptar y ese era un sueño que tenía desde hacía algunas semanas, el ser padre.

Por otro lado, en otra habitación del hotel se encontraba un Seung con su traje negro y muy nervioso, aunque no decía mucho, caminaba de un lado a otro, veía la hora, se sentaba, se paraba, volvía a caminar…

— _¡Ya basta! —_ Yuri ya se estaba cabreando ¿Por qué tenía que el calmar los nervios del novio? El no servía para eso, si esto seguía así le rompería las piernas para que no pudiese caminar— _siéntate de una vez que aun no es hora ¿Entendiste?_

El pobre Seung asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá de la habitación— _lo siento, es que ¿Y si dice que no? —_ se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, cubriendo sus ojos.

Yuri lo miró incrédulo— _¿Es en serio? —_ Seung solo asintió— _mira, si él no quisiera esto ¿No crees que te lo habría dicho antes? ¿Para que esperaría hasta ahora? —_ Yuri seguía pensando en cómo los humanos podían ser tan tontos.

— _Tú no lo entiendes, en estos momentos es cuando las personas se replantean si de verdad quieren pasar el resto de su vida amarrados a alguien, además de pensar en si esa persona es lo más importante para ti o no —_ el coreano se había levantado, pero esta vez se quedó quieto mirando al rubio.

— _¿Y qué pensaste tu? —_ preguntó con simpleza, recibiendo solo un _“¿Eh?”_ como respuesta— _que si todos se replantean las cosas ¿Qué pensaste tu? —_ apretó los dientes para no soltar un improperio o Yuuri lo mataría cuando se enterara. Tenia ordenes explicitas de calmar y ayudar al novio, no de dejarlo peor.

— _Pensé muchas cosas… —_ se detuvo un momento intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas— _pensé en que quiero formar una familia con él, que lo amo y que quiero envejecer junto a él —_ suspiró y se sentó más calmado, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el techo de la habitación— _quiero que adoptemos un niño y lo criemos juntos, que discutamos porque pasa mucho tiempo con Yuuri —_ soltó una pequeña risa— _aunque sé que entre ellos no hay nada, cuidarlo cuando se enferma, esconderle el teléfono cuando quiero su atención —_ sonrió con nostalgia, recordando las veces en que Phichit buscaba su teléfono desesperado y él se hacía el desentendido, distrayéndolo con conversaciones, películas, caricias y besos.

— _¿Le escondes el teléfono y no te ha matado? Wow, debe amarte mucho —_ dijo Yuri con sinceridad y Seung se sentó erguido en el sillón, observando fijamente al rubio, pensando que tenía razón— _¿No crees que él piense lo mismo?_

— _Gracias —_ dijo sincero el coreano, increíblemente se sentía más tranquilo. Seung no era bueno relacionándose con la gente, pero Phichit había llegado a su vida irrumpiendo sin cuidado, hablando con él aunque no le respondiera y acercándose aunque él se alejara. Si su moreno lo había buscado a él, no había posibilidad de que su respuesta fuera “no” ahora.

Llegó la hora pactada, el lugar era grande y estaba repleto de personas conocidas, familiares, compañeros de trabajo y amigos de ambos. Seung y Phichit decidieron encontrase en la entrada del lugar y caminar juntos de la mano hasta llegar donde el juez que los declararía un matrimonio.

Phichit estaba ahí de pie junto a Yuuri conversando, cuando pudo ver por sobre el hombro de su amigo como Seung se acercaba seguido del rubio humanoide, los ojos del moreno se iluminaron a la par con los de su pareja, podían ver la felicidad del otro. Apenas se encontraron entrelazaron sus dedos, entrando al lugar donde se escucho un gran _“aww”_ de parte de los invitados. La ceremonia se pasó rápida mientras Phichit pensaba en sacar fotos, pero Yuuri le había requisado el teléfono. El moreno solo dejaba que dos personas tomaran su preciado aparato: su prometido y su mejor amigo.

Se besaron los novios finalizando con la ceremonia, dando el aviso de que era hora de dirigirse a la recepción que habían programado. La pareja de recién casados fueron felicitados por todos y estos recibían cada buen deseo con una sonrisa y un _“gracias”,_ felices de que tantas personas se preocuparan de su felicidad.

Comenzaron con el vals de los novios, los cuales bailaron una canción completa ellos solos en medio del lugar, siendo observados por todos, aunque ellos se sentían en su propio mundo, uno en el que solo estaban los dos viéndose a los ojos y ansiando que llegara la noche de bodas para poder disfrutarse mutuamente.

A la siguiente pieza musical se unieron los Yuris, bailando junto a la pareja principal. En un momento determinado Yuuri quedó bailando con Phichit, aunque el coreano y el moreno se negaron a bailar entre ellos y se limitaron a observar por unos segundos. Segundos que fueron interrumpidos por un JJ agarrando a Seung para bailar y Otabek invitando a Yuri. Seung acepto bailar con “el rey” y al rubio ni le molesto hacerlo con Beka, puesto que eran amigos, aunque a Yuuri no le gusto mucho la iide sintiendo celos en la distancia. Phichit rio al darse cuenta de esa mirada matadora que le daba su mejor amigo a la pareja de humanoides y no encontró mejor idea que…

— _¡Oye, Yuri! —_ el rubio observó al moreno que llamaba su nombre.

— _Gracias por este regalo de bodas —_ dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, al mismo tiempo que besaba a Yuuri en la comisura de sus labios— _ups, creo que no le atine a la mejilla —_ rio.

En menos de un minuto el rubio ya tenía a Yuuri del brazo y el mismo Phichit se encontraba entre los brazos de su amado, quien se encontraba detrás de este. El moreno miró por sobre su hombro para decirle _“te amo”_ a Seung mientras sonreía fingiendo inocencia. El coreano solo suspiró, sabía el trasfondo de las acciones de su esposo, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera celos y no fuera a reclamar lo que era suyo.

Seung volteó a su pareja para besarlo suavemente en los labios— _compórtate —_ le susurró mientras sentía como su moreno apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y asentía.

Por otro lado Yuri había arrastrado a su humano lejos del tumulto de personas— _¿Qué se supone que paso ahí? —_ preguntó enojado el rubio.

— _Ah, me viste… pensé que estabas ocupado con tu “amigo” —_ respondió el japonés sin intención de esconder sus celos.

Yuri abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ante la respuesta del otro— _¿Estas celoso de Beka nuevamente, cerdo? —_ rio un poco, solo para darse cuenta de su error al ver el rostro enojado de Yuuri.

— _¿Tú qué crees? —_ Preguntó molesto— _¿Qué pasa si voy y bailo con Chris?_

 _—El estaba muy acaramelado con Richard, así que no creo que aceptaría bailar contigo, cerdito —_ Yuri quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar su humano enojado, no era habitual que demostrara su enojo o celos tan abiertamente— _además tu sabes que Beka y yo-_

 _— ¡Ja! “Beka” —_ dijo en tono de burla— _pues vete con tu “Beka” —_ fingió las comillas con sus dedos— _yo me largo._

Yuuri dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la fiesta, pero antes de que pudiera entrar los brazos del rubio lo envolvieron por la espalda— _¿De verdad quieres que vaya con Otabek? ¿Es una orden? —_ su tono de voz era triste, Yuri pensó que el azabache actuaria igual que él y haría algo, pero no que simplemente se iría.

Yuuri pudo sentir la tristeza en su voz, no quería eso pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sabía que entre Yuri y Otabek no había nada, pero no podía evitar sentir celos y querer arrancar del lugar antes de que naciera en él el deseo de matar a todo aquel que se acercara a su rubio. Porque Yuri era suyo y no dejaría que nadie lo tuviera de la misma forma en que lo tenía él.

— _No quiero —_ respondió bajito— _eres mío y no quiero que alguien más este contigo, ni siquiera un baile._

— _Entonces no me dejes —_ era extraño para Yuuri escucha al rubio mostrándose débil, quizás se debía a que estaban avanzando en su relación. Parte de la vida en pareja era mostrarse facetas que no dejarías que otros miraran, en este caso, el lado celoso del japonés y el lado vulnerable del rubio.

— _No lo haré, lo prometo —_ se volteó para abrazarlo de repente, rodeando el cuello del rubio. Se sentía bien, el ambiente se sentía íntimo entre ellos.

Yuri observo fijamente a los ojos de su pareja, recordando como Phichit se le acerco con tanta facilidad y estuvo a punto de juntar sus labios con los de su amado. El sentimiento de poseer a Yuuri comenzó a nacer en el, quería tirarlo ahí mismo y tomarlo, como una necesidad propia de él y no de su dueño.

Besó a Yuuri con hambre, tomando la iniciativa y pasando sus manos por debajo de la camisa del otro, sacándole suspiros que él mismo se tragaba entre besos. Esa noche no aguantaron mas, volvieron a la fiesta a bailar un poco, para luego disculparse aduciendo que estaban cansados para poder ir a la habitación de hotel que les habían asignado.

Al llegar se desnudaron lentamente, disfrutando del cuerpo del otro. Esta vez Yuuri no había bebido así que estaba en sus cinco sentidos y eso a Yuri le estaba encantando. Los sonrojos y la timidez repentina que no vio la primera vez, se estaban haciendo presentes.

Se amaron como si fuera la primera vez, lo hicieron lento, conociéndose nuevamente, aprendiendo de las nuevas facetas del otro. Se acariciaron y besaron como si no hubiese mañana, quedando el humano agotado y el humanoide completamente satisfecho de haber logrado ver a Yuuri de otra manera.

Se durmieron abrazados, esperando que la pareja de recién casados lo hubiese pasado igual de bien que ellos.

**_Continuará…_**


	19. El pasado y los recuerdos

Las semanas después de la boda de Phichit y Seung pasaron sin mayor contratiempo, el azabache y el rubio habían avanzado en su relación bastante desde ese día. Parecían una pareja cualquiera, pero solo era apariencia, porque en el fondo ambos sabían que uno era una máquina, pero preferían no tocar ese tema.

Yuuri trataba al rubio como un humano, le preguntaba si quería algo o sobre cómo se sentía, poco a poco comenzaba a ignorar voluntariamente el hecho de que Yuri fuera un robot. Por otro lado los “sueños” de Yuri se hacían cada vez más recurrentes, imágenes de un él más joven y la espalda de un hombre anciano a quien quería alcanzar, pero no podía lo hacía tener una sensación extraña en su pecho, a pesar de no tener corazón esa parte de él apretaba. No quería preocupar a su novio, así que no le decía nada e intentaba actuar como él mismo todo el tiempo posible.

Una de las tantas noches donde Yuri pudo ver aquellas imágenes, logró alcanzar por fin a la persona frente a él. El hombre de edad algo avanzada se volteó dejando ver la cara de Nikolai quien estiraba su mano hacia él, diciéndole “ _Yuratchka”._ Aquel nombre le provocó un revoltijo de emociones que hacían doler su cabeza un poco.

Yuri despertó agitado, por suerte el azabache permanecía dormido a su lado sin darse cuenta de nada. El rubio supo de inmediato que debía hablar con el creador nuevamente, necesitaba respuestas ¿Por qué esas imágenes aparecían en su cabeza? ¿Por qué dolía tanto verlas?

༶ ༶ ༶ ༓༶ ༶ ༶

Nikolai se encontraba revisando unos papeles cuando le avisaron que un tal “Yuri” insistía en verlo sin una cita, el hombre pidió inmediatamente que lo dejaran pasar a su oficina y que nadie los molestara mientras conversaban. El rubio entró intentando calmar el torbellino de sentimientos creciendo en él al ver a aquel hombre. Tomó asiento frente a Nikolai quien de inmediato dejó todos los papeles de lado para prestarle toda su atención al humanoide. A su nieto.

— _¿Qué te trae por aquí, Yuri? ¿Va todo bien en casa? —_ preguntó con voz calmada. Estaba consciente de que el hecho de que se pareciera lo más posible a su nieto no lo hacía humano, pero no podía evitar que su imaginación vagara un poco, pensando en un presente distinto donde su Yuratchka se encontrara con vida.

— _Es… complicado —_ hizo una pausa, su avasalladora personalidad siendo aplacada por la confusión dentro de él— _he tenido sueños…_

_— ¿Sueños?_

_—Sí, donde soy más bajo. Como un adolescente —_ se quedó en silencio un momento, percatándose que el anciano no se mostraba sorprendido, más bien se veía satisfecho de algún modo— _tú estabas ahí, me llamabas “Yuratchka”._

 _—Yuri, te diré la verdad, pero antes déjame contarte una historia —_ Yuri simplemente asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que el relato comenzara.

— _Bien, hasta hace unos años yo tenía un nieto…_

Entonces Nikolai le contó al rubio sobre como creció su pequeño y adorado descendiente, como se interesó por el patinaje y el hecho de que siempre había sido un poco huraño con la gente. Le contó sobre su primer y único enamoramiento a primera vista de un chico en la pista de hielo, y como poco a poco fue perdiendo el interés al ver que el joven era mayor que él y que además ya tenía su propia felicidad junto a alguien más, aunque como era terco seguía yendo a la misma pista de hielo donde los veía divertirse los fines de semana. Le contó sobre la comida favorita de aquel muchacho y lo que le gustaba hacer. Por último le habló sobre su trágica muerte y el dolor que provocó en el anciano la pérdida de su amado nieto.

Yuri cerraba los ojos mientras escuchaba anécdota tras anécdota, recuerdo tras recuerdo, reproduciéndolos en su mente como si de una película se tratase. Como si los recuerdos fueran suyos.

— _Por eso inventé un robot igual a él —_ Yuri abrió los ojos al instante, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que esas palabras significaban aunque no dijo nada— _con la tecnología en la que estuve trabajando pude insertar los recuerdos de Yuratchka en ti._

 _—Entonces ¿Fui creado para ser un reemplazo? —_ las palabras salieron neutras, sin sentimientos cargados en ellas.

Nikolai asintió sin decir nada más, esperando a que Yuri pudiese asimilar toda la información otorgada en aquel instante.

La cabeza del rubio trabajaba rápidamente. Desde que despertó y pensó que Yuuri lo había adquirido como reemplazo de su amor fallido, se dijo a si mismo que él era único y que no era igual a nadie, se negaba a ser el recuerdo de alguien más, él era Yuri y no viviría bajo la sombra de nadie; pero ahora estaba aquí, frente a quien lo había creado, descubriendo que su único propósito era ser el reemplazo de el nieto de aquel anciano— _yo no soy él —_ dijo la frase que se repetía constantemente en casa, cada vez que Yuuri mencionaba a ese tal “Vitya”.

— _Sé que no eres él, si bien tienes sus recuerdos y personalidad… tus vivencias te hacen ser distinto —_ respondió Nikolai— _aún así, te pareces tanto a él que es increíble ¿Te imaginas cuanta gente podríamos traer de vuelta de esta manera?_

Después de aquella conversación el rubio se devolvió a casa. No quería seguir viendo a Nikolai por el momento, dentro de él se alegraba de ver a su “abuelo”, pero sabía que ese era un sentimiento impuesto, aunque ¿No que todo él había sido creado? Entonces ¿Qué hacía diferente sus sentimientos por el anciano que por Yuuri? ¿Todo era una farsa?

༶ ༶ ༶ ༓༶ ༶ ༶

Yuuri al ver que el rubio no llegaba, decidió realizar una limpieza en la habitación. Comenzó por su armario, sacando ropa que ya no utilizaba, entonces el álbum de fotos que mantenía escondido cayó dejando ver imágenes de un joven Víctor, haciendo que los recuerdos del azabache fluyeran por si solos. Hacía algunos meses que no se ponía a pensar en Vitya detenidamente, hacía tiempo que no se sentaba a sumergirse en su miseria de no poder tenerlo.

Entonces sucedió de nuevo, el sentimiento de querer llorar. Se agachó a levantar una de las fotografías donde estaban ellos dos en la pista de hielo, solían ir casi todos los fines de semana a divertirse ahí. El recuerdo hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer solas. Yuri entró en la habitación, viendo al japonés llorar nuevamente por aquel tipejo. Le arrebató la foto de las manos de inmediato— _él te abandonó, pero yo estoy aquí y no me iré —_ le dijo ofuscado ¿Acaso no era suficiente que él estuviera cerca?

El llanto de Yuuri creció con aquella frase— _sé que estas aquí, sé que él no volverá —_ sollozó un poco más fuerte.

— _Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues hiriéndote de esa manera? —_ con cada lagrima derramada por el japonés, el enojo del rubio crecía más. No hacia su novio, sino que hacia el imbécil que lo dejó.

— _¿Qué más quieres que haga? —_ Respondió bajito, tomando otra fotografía del piso— _ahora solo puedo recordarlo, llorarlo ¿No puedes simplemente abrazarme y entenderme?_

 _—Pues entonces búscalo y abrázalo a él —_ la mezcla de celos y molestia se hacían presentes.

Yuuri se sorprendió por la respuesta, la tristeza mezclándose con enojo— _si pudiera buscarlo… —_ el azabache se levantó encarando al rubio— _si pudiera tenerlo a mi lado aunque sea una vez más… no estarías aquí._

Tras decir lo último Yuuri salió de la habitación dando un portazo, para luego agarrar su abrigo y salir del departamento. Debía salir de ese lugar, se sentía ahogado, necesitaba a alguien que lo apoyara, _“Phichit”_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Entonces tomó un taxi en dirección al hogar de su mejor amigo. En el trayecto Yuuri reflexionaba, no entendía como todo se había salido de control, habían estado tan bien en el último tiempo.

El japonés toco la puerta y Phichit abrió de inmediato, casi como si lo estuviera esperando. Y es que Yuri lo llamo al instante cuando sintió al azabache salir, sabía que si se refugiaba en alguien seria el moreno.

Yuuri no se movió del marco de la puerta hasta que Phichit lo abrazó con fuerza y lo hizo entrar. Lo guió hasta el sofá, se sentaron y Yuuri prefirió recostarse en las piernas del moreno mientras este acariciaba su cabello. El japonés comenzó a hablar, le dijo todo lo sucedido a su mejor amigo sin omitir detalle alguno. El moreno entendió que tendría que mediar, sabía que su mejor amigo había progresado bastante, que se había enamorado del rubio y esto le hacía bien, pero tampoco podían borrar su pasado con Víctor y pretender que nunca paso. Si bien ya no creía a Yuri un reemplazo del platinado, era inevitable que lo recordara de vez en cuando y la tristeza se apoderara de él por momentos.

Phichit tendría que hablar con Yuri, explicarle que en esos momentos el azabache necesitaba su apoyo y no un ataque de celos. No sabía como lo haría, pero debía hacerlo entrar en razón, de eso dependía la felicidad de su mejor amigo.

Una vez Yuuri se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, el moreno llamó al humanoide explicándole el porqué el azabache aun no volvía al departamento. El rubio le agradeció por cuidarlo y ambos quedaron de acuerdo en que fuera a buscarlo en la mañana cuando todo se hubiese calmado un poco. Seung ayudó a su esposo a acomodar al japonés en la habitación de invitados, él no se metería en esto ya que no se le daban esas cosas, pero si apoyaría a su pareja si este quería dar apoyo a su “hermano”.

A la mañana siguiente Yuri partió donde el tailandés. Phichit lo dejó entrar comentándole que el azabache seguía dormido, así que tendría que esperar un poco, así que ambos se dirigieron a la sala. Antes de que Yuri pudiese sentarse, el moreno lo encaró.

— _Escucha, sé que es difícil para ti que Yuuri llore seguido o que piense en otro cuando tú estas aquí —_ Yuri puso cara de pocos amigos, no le gustaba que alguien se metiera en sus discusiones, pero a Phichit le dio igual y prosiguió— _tienes que entender que él pasó por un momento bastante difícil antes de que llegaras, extraña a Víctor y eso no puede evitarse. Entiendo que estés celoso, pero Víctor ya está muerto, no es como si pudiese revivir y quitarte a Yuuri._

La palabra “muerto” resonó en la mente del rubio, logrando entender a la perfección lo idiota que había sido. Víctor jamás abandonó a Yuuri, el había muerto y por eso el azabache lloraba y mantenía todas las fotografías que le recordaran a él. El japonés sufría con justa razón y él se había comportado como un cretino.

— _Entonces ¿Él no fue malo con Yuuri? —_ el moreno se asombró por eso, pero entendió que al parecer hubo una confusión.

Phichit negó con la cabeza— _para nada, él fue una de las personas que más amó a Yuuri mientras vivía._

Yuri se sentó un momento, reflexionando sobre lo sucedido. En su mente un fugaz recuerdo de dos jóvenes en la pista de hielo, el sentimiento de tristeza al darse cuenta de que eran felices juntos y las ganas de que aquel azabache fuera feliz, aunque no fuera junto a él se hicieron presentes. Entonces dos frases aparecieron automáticamente en su mente causándole un gran dolor y miedo. Primero la voz de Nikolai con su idea “ _¿Te imaginas cuanta gente podríamos traer de vuelta de esta manera?”_ y segundo la voz de Yuuri sintiéndose como un cuchillo que lo atravesaba, _“Si pudiera tenerlo a mi lado aunque sea una vez más… no estarías aquí.”_

Si él era el reemplazo del nieto de Nikolai ¿Se podría crear uno con los recuerdos de Víctor? ¿Yuuri sería más feliz de esa manera?

**_Continuará…_**


	20. La decisión

El rubio se levantó sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta en el momento en que lo apresaron por detrás, unos brazos alrededor de su cintura lo apretaban un poco y la cara de ese alguien se escondía contra su espalda— _lo siento, dije… algo muy hiriente cuando me fui —_ la voz de Yuuri sonaba cansada por no dormir bien la noche anterior.

Yuri no se había esperado una disculpa por parte de él, de hecho, ahora que sabía todo sentía que él debía ser el que dijera _“lo siento”_ y no Yuuri. El azabache ya había pasado por bastante como para que más encima llegara él y lo increpara por llorar.

Prefiriendo no hacer ningún comentario que pudiese salir mal, hizo que el azabache lo soltara para luego voltearse y abrazarlo de frente— _volvamos a casa —_ fue lo único que se le ocurrió para decir, Yuuri solo asintió con su cabeza correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ahora que por fin el tema de Víctor había salido a la luz entre ellos, sentía que necesitaba a Yuri de sobremanera. Necesitaba sentir sus brazos protegiéndolo del exterior, sus caricias en un intento de tranquilizarlo y sus besos… besos que se sintieran como si con ellos quisiera robarle todos los malos sentimientos de soledad, tristeza y miedo que lo inundaban cuando recordaba a su Vitya.

Phichit se sentía un poco intranquilo al no haber logrado terminar la conversación con Yuri, pero nada podía hacer respecto a eso. Ahora les tocaba a los Yuris arreglar sus problemas y esperaba que el rubio ahora fuese un poco más comprensivo, después de todo tenía sentimientos, aunque al nunca haber sentido una pérdida tal vez le sería difícil ser empático al principio.

La pareja se despidió del moreno, Yuuri agregándole un _“gracias”_ a aquella despedida y se retiraron.

Al llegar al departamento el japonés le pidió a Yuri si podían dormir juntos un rato mas, el otro accedió sin decir mucho y al azabache ya le estaba pareciendo extraña esa actitud tan complaciente, pero se lo adjudico a que tal vez el rubio se sentía culpable por la discusión.

Se recostaron y abrazaron. Mientras Yuuri dormía tranquilo en los brazos de quien estaba enamorado, el rubio pensaba en la opción de hacerlo aún más feliz trayendo de vuelta lo que había perdido, un reemplazo de lo que alguna vez tuvo y que la muerte le arrebató.

Mientras más pensaba, más viable le parecía la idea. Nikolai le había dicho que él estaba hecho en base a su nieto, entonces podía pedirle este favor y con suerte el anciano se lo concedería, Yuuri estaría con ese anciano calvo y él… él se iría con su creador, después de todo al parecer nunca estuvo en los planes de Nikolai que se fuera de su lado.

Yuri pensó que si tenía un lugar a cual ir y podía hacer feliz a Yuuri, aunque tuviese que verlo con alguien más, entonces todo estaría bien, después de todo él era una máquina y nada más que eso, los sentimientos eran algo que le programaron, algo aprendido de manera visual también.

༶ ༶ ༶ ༓༶ ༶ ༶

Los días pasaron y el tema de la discusión no volvió a tocarse, volvieron a su rutina habitual de novios, pero algo andaba mal. Yuuri se dio cuenta de que su rubio ya no era tan terco con algunas cosas y se enojaba menos, cualquiera creería que ese era un cambio y uno para bien, pero para el japonés que lo conocía bien, era muy extraño y sabía que algo pasaba.

Los últimos cuatro días el azabache le preguntaba a Yuri constantemente _“¿Que sucede?”_ y el otro respondía con un _“nada importante”_ dejando la respuesta abierta, evitando mentir ya que sí le pasaba algo, pero aminorándolo al decir que no era importante. Yuuri no sabía que sucedía, pero tampoco podía sacarle información al rubio, podría ordenarle que le respondiera correctamente, pero no quería tratarlo como un robot aunque lo fuera porque eran novios y se debían respeto.

Con el pasar de los días una distancia que apenas se notaba desde afuera, pero que era bastante notoria para la pareja, se fue dando entre los Yuris. Hacían lo mismo de siempre, pero era como si ninguno estuviese ahí en realidad, cada uno en su mundo pensando en sus cosas, cada uno preocupado por el otro y viendo opciones para hacerlo feliz.

Iba a cumplirse un año desde que Yuri llego a su vida, eso significaba que pronto sería su propio cumpleaños, así que Yuuri decidió que antes de que eso sucediera, haría algo por el rubio, así que contactó con el único que sabía que le sacaría toda la información.

— _El rey JJ al habla ¿Qué necesitas, Yuuri? —_ la voz de jean era bastante animada como siempre.

— _Hola, jean, ¿Se encuentra Otabek? —_ Yuuri no quería recurrir a él, aún le daba celos pero ¿Quién mas era cercano a Yuri aparte de él?

Habló con Otabek, le explicó la situación superficialmente, sin entrar en muchos detalles ya que sabía que Yuri le contaría todo si se juntaban. Le pidió que lo invitara a salir y pudiesen conversar con tranquilidad, el humanoide azabache accedió de inmediato, sabía de la relación entre los Yuris y si algo iba mal y él podía ayudar lo haría.

Así fue como Otabek y Yuri terminaron en la casa de jean los dos solos, mientras JJ se iba donde Yuuri quien estaba con Phichit. Este último solo estaba ahí porque quería saber que sucedería, era bastante curioso y Yuuri le contaba todo lo que pasaba en su vida últimamente, así que estaba al tanto de esta intervención.

Los humanoides jugaron videojuegos un rato, Yuri realmente se veía distraído y eso le parecía extraño a Otabek— _Yura ¿Qué sucede?_

Esa pregunta la venía escuchando por parte de su humano desde hacía ya varios días, pero en boca de su mejor amigo sonaba distinta, ya que sentía que a él si podía responderle. Tal vez sería buena idea contarle todo y pedir su opinión, él lo entendería.

— _Yo siento que no soy lo que él necesita —_ soltó sin dejar de jugar— _Beka, si pudieras darle algo al estúpido de JJ que lo hiciera feliz ¿Se lo darías?_

 _—Sí —_ respondió sin siquiera dudar, la felicidad de jean estaba por sobre todo en sus prioridades.

— _Y si al darle ese algo tú fueras reemplazado… no, desplazado hacia un lado, abandonado a cambio de la felicidad de él ¿Lo harías?_

Otabek se sentía preparado para hablar de cualquier problema que el rubio tuviese, pero en ese momento no sabía a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta. Él ya había sido abandonado una vez, aunque aquellas personas no sentían nada por él y viceversa, la única persona que logró que sintiera algo fue jean— _es una pregunta difícil ¿Cómo sabes que lo haría feliz?_

 _—Porque es algo que siempre ha anhelado —_ su voz había temblado.

— _Entonces se lo daría y me haría a un lado por mí mismo, hacerlo elegir sería verlo sufrir ¿No?_

Yuri asintió, pensaban igual. Otabek también entendía que al no ser humanos eran reemplazables, después de todo no tenían vida de verdad; tal vez incluso carecían de alma.

Yuri le contó a su mejor amigo sobre la discusión y el hombre de plateados cabellos, aquel que permanecía en el corazón del japonés aún después de muerto. Le contó que sentía que tal vez él estaba siendo utilizado como un reemplazo de aquel hombre, pero Yuri no era él, no podía aparentar ser él. Podía amarlo incluso más que ese tal Víctor, pero sus personalidades eran distintas.

Otabek escuchó atentamente todo hasta que llegaron al plan del rubio— _¿No sería una máquina también? —_ Yuri lo sabía, pero esta máquina tendría los recuerdos de Víctor y su personalidad.

— _Será igual que aquel a quien ama, además el me dijo que si estuviese la posibilidad de tenerlo de vuelta… —_ se detuvo, el recordar aquellas palabras había hecho que le comenzara a doler decirlas— _si pudiese tenerlo una vez más… —_ bajó el tono de su voz dejando el joystick a un lado y mirando sus piernas— _yo ya no estaría aquí._

Otabek había sido abandonado, pero aún no tenía sentimientos en ese entonces, así que nunca podría entender el dolor de Yura. Para jean existía alguien antes, su amada isabella, pero ellos habían terminado en buenos términos y por voluntad propia cuando la relación de ambos llegó a un punto de quiebre. No era lo mismo, porque Yuuri aun amaba a Víctor por lo que el rubio le había dicho.

La conversación con su mejor amigo terminó en que él haría lo mismo si estuviese en su lugar, pero le aconsejó que debía conversarlo con Yuuri antes, después de todo no sabía lo que el japonés pensaría al respecto. Otabek también le dijo a Yuri sobre lo preocupado que se encontraba su humano por él, que estaba actuando extraño y eso no era bueno.

Yuri agradeció por ser escuchado al fin y por los consejos. Sabía que si le decía toda la verdad al azabache este se enojaría y diría que no lo necesitaba, pero el rubio conocía al japonés, sabía que en ocasiones él anteponía a los otros y en este caso lo antepondría a él.

༶ ༶ ༶ ༓༶ ༶ ༶

Los siguientes días pasaron más calmados, Yuuri pensó que el rubio estaba mejor después de hablar con su mejor amigo, ya que había vuelto a su estado de ánimo normal. Lo que no sabía era que Yuri también podía actuar, actuar como si nada pasara, actuar como si nada doliera, actuar como si todo estuviese perfecto.

— _Falta un mes para tu cumpleaños —_ mencionó el rubio mientras preparaba la cena— _te tendré un regalo que jamás olvidarás._

Yuuri se acercó a su novio por la espalda para abrazarlo— _tú fuiste el mejor regalo el año anterior, dudo que algo pueda superarte —_ dijo sonriendo, mientras Yuri fingía que todo estaba bien.

 _“Nada podrá superarme ¿Eh?”_ pensó mientras seguía en lo suyo. Planeó todo con sumo cuidado, ya sabía lo que haría para el cumpleaños de su humano, sería un día que jamás olvidaría ya que su regalo sería el mejor de todos.

— _También será el tuyo, ya que ese día fue cuando te activamos —_ el azabache volvió a hablar.

Yuri se tensó, no había pensado que cumpliría un año “vivo” ese mismo día— _entonces ¿Me darás un regalo ese día?_

 _—Tal vez… —_ Yuuri lo pensó un momento y se acercó al oído del rubio— _que tal si me pongo un listón y yo soy tu regalo ¿Que sería mejor que la persona que amas como regalo?_

Yuri se puso nervioso, pero se obligó a relajarse al instante para no levantar sospechas, porque eso le daría a Yuuri, su persona amada como regalo de cumpleaños. Tal y como el japonés dijo ¿Qué sería mejor?

Cuando la noche cayó y Yuuri se durmió, el rubio comenzó a sentir nervios. Un sentimiento tan molesto que le impedía hacer lo que quería, le temblaban involuntariamente las manos, ni siquiera era humano y estaba temblando. Necesitaba hacer esto ya, pero algo en él le pedía ser egoísta, ver por si mismo. Él amaba a Yuuri más que cualquier otro ¿Por qué le entregaría a alguien más al amor de su vida? ¿Por qué no podía ser él su persona más importante? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser humano? Sabía las respuestas, lo entregaría porque así sería feliz, él no podía ser esa persona especial porque llegó tarde y no era humano porque simplemente así lo crearon, como un recuerdo de alguien más.

Mas decidido que nunca, tomó el teléfono. Sabía que era tarde, pero necesitaba hacerlo de inmediato o se arrepentiría luego y comenzaría a dudar como le había pasado recién.

— _¿Diga? —_ la voz de Nikolai no sonaba para nada adormilada, así que debía estar despierto.

Formuló la pregunta en su cabeza, de un modo que el anciano no se pudiera negar— _abuelo… necesito pedirte un favor._

**_Continuará…_**


	21. El nuevo regalo

Tan confuso, todo se sentía de esa manera. Yuuri quería que el día de su cumpleaños fuese especial y quería planearlo con Yuri, pero se le hacía muy extraño el comportamiento de este últimamente y no era porque estuviese haciendo cosas malas, sino todo lo contrario. El rubio estaba muy atento y cariñoso, ya no lo llamaba “cerdo” o “idiota”, también había dejado de insultar a otros, hacía todo lo que se le pedía sin siquiera reclamar algo, dejaba sus videojuegos cuando Yuuri estaba cerca solo para llenarlo de mimos. Todo era muy extraño, como vivir en una realidad alterna donde la personalidad de Yuri era como la de Víctor.

Esto no le estaba gustando, Yuuri pensó que después de un tiempo pasada la discusión por el platinado, tal vez el humanoide había decidido parecerse a aquel hombre de ojos azules. El problema es que Yuri no era Víctor y nunca lo sería, lo cual no era malo, solo diferente.

༶ ༶ ༶ ༓༶ ༶ ༶

Yuri después de llamar a su abuelo, que este aceptara verlo y conversar sobre aquel “favor”, decidió que como serían los últimos días que pasaría con su humano, debía hacerlos inolvidables. Dejaría de lado su orgullo solo para que el chico fuese feliz y lo recordara con amor y cariño, tal y como lo hacía con Víctor. Cada vez que Yuuri se iba al trabajo, el rubio partía donde su “abuelo” para conversar los detalles de todo, ya le había contado lo que quería hacer y el anciano a pesar de no creer que fuera buena idea terminó accediendo.

— _Aun creo que es una mala idea, Yuratchka —_ Nikolai sabía que estaba mal tratarlo como su nieto cuando no lo era, pero al ser un simple humano no podía resistirse a los sentimientos de nostalgia que lo embargaban al ver a ese rubio de ojos verdes tan parecido a su familiar más preciado. El hecho de que el chico lo llamara abuelo, solo hacía crecer más los sentimientos en él.

— _Volveré contigo cuando todo esté listo, abuelo ¿No es eso lo que quieres? —_ Yuri jugaba sus cartas muy bien, sabía lo que provocaba en el anciano, no le costaba demostrarle cariño ya que no era fingido. Al tener los recuerdos del verdadero nieto de Nikolai, podía sentir amor por el anciano.

— _Está bien, necesito fotografías para saber cuál será su aspecto físico y para los recuerdos… —_ se quedó pensando unos momentos. Ni Yuri ni él sabían cómo había sido la vida de aquel hombre, así que no entendía como podrían siquiera recrear aquellas memorias— _¿Cómo planeas implantarle recuerdos?_

 _—La idea es una vez que el cerdo lo tenga, pueda venir aquí para recrear los recuerdos que él tiene en la memoria sobre el calvo —_ sonaba simple y sabía que Yuuri al tener a un nuevo Víctor con él, haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo a su lado. Después de todo las personas eran reemplazables, lástima que él no era perfecto para ocupar el puesto del otro.

Conversaron un largo rato sobre el prototipo, Yuri pensando en que pronto todo terminaría y el azabache tendría lo que siempre deseo. Era doloroso para él a un nivel que no entendía, por eso lo siguiente que haría luego de que Yuuri tuviese al humanoide que siempre quiso, sería pedirle a Nikolai que suprimiera sus sentimientos. No quería volver a sentir más, todo eso solo causaba problemas y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Si no hubiese sentido amor, ahora no estaría doliendo tanto.

Dolía pensar en Yuuri con alguien que un fuera él, dolía saber que cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para su separación, pero lo que mas dolía era la amabilidad con la que el japonés lo trataba constantemente. Esa amabilidad innata de él, Yuuri era así con todo el mundo, pero con sus cercanos esa actitud se acentuaba mas y con el rubio… con Yuri era todo lo amable que podía a pesar de que habían veces que discutieran por la actitud explosiva de él.

Yuuri le había entregado tanto aún sabiendo que solo era una máquina y que todo estaba programado, que él solo podría devolverle todo de esta manera. Nunca se lo diría, pero se arrepentía de haberlo amado no solo por el dolor que se estaba provocando a sí mismo, sino también por el dolor que esto le provocaba a Yuuri, porque él también sufría sabiendo que jamás podrían ser como cualquier otra pareja. Con Víctor sería lo mismo, pero por lo menos sería con el amor de su vida y no con una segunda opción como lo era él.

Su abuelo no lo consideraba una buena idea, simplemente porque él quería lo mejor para el rubio y no le importaban los demás con tal de que su nieto fuese feliz.

— _Sabes que la felicidad solo es parte de mi programación abuelo, si no quieres quitar mis sentimientos después de que todo ocurra… siempre puedes programarme para ser feliz por siempre —_ ya nada importaba si Yuuri no estaría a su lado, después de todo ya estaba fingiendo una personalidad que no era la suya solo para verlo sonreír estos últimos días. Estaba seguro de que si fuese humano, hubiese luchado mas y no tendría esta idea, pero solo era un robot.

— _Y en los humanos solo se produce por la serotonina en el organismo, eso significa que puedo hacer a una persona feliz tan fácil como se me hace programarte a ti para que lo seas —_ Nikolai miró a Yuri con atención observando sus reacciones, el humanoide que creó había tomado su propio camino obteniendo ideas propias casi como un humano— _aun así, haré lo que me pidas Yuratchka._

༶ ༶ ༶ ༓༶ ༶ ༶

Pasaron varios días de esa manera, Yuri siendo amable y el azabache creyendo que algo iba mal.

La fiesta de cumpleaños para ambos comenzó a organizarla Phichit, pero como no iba a ser una fiesta sorpresa, consultaba con los festejados cada vez que tenía dudas sobre cómo hacer algo. Yuuri había adquirido nuevos amigos, así que la fiesta ya no consistiría solo en su familia, el moreno y el festejado, por lo que rentó un salón donde todos pudiesen estar cómodos a la hora de compartir entre ellos.

Por supuesto la lista de invitados consistía en los padres de Yuuri, su amado Seung, Jean, Otabek, Chris y Richard. Se había enterado por esos secretos a voces que se dan de repente en las redes sociales, que Chris y Richard estaban en una relación un poco más seria que una de solo amigos, Phichit no podía culparlos por no decir abiertamente que eran una pareja formal, ya que a él mismo le costó decirlo a viva voz.

El moreno pensaba en el año de locos que había transcurrido, lo que Yuuri no logró cambiar en mucho tiempo ni siquiera con su apoyo, en un año lo hizo gracias al rubio. Phichit de verdad estaba muy contento con su decisión de haberle regalado a Yuuri aquel robot y más aún al ver que la personalidad de Yuri era tan avasalladora, ya que gracias a eso su amigo se vio obligado a salir de su estado depresivo donde se auto compadecía constantemente. Ahora su mejor amigo sonreía de verdad y no solo en ciertas ocasiones, tenía como pareja a un humanoide, pero ¿Qué importaba mientras él fuese feliz? Aquel robot tenía sentimientos y personalidad, lo único que lo diferenciaba con un humano era que no corría sangre por sus venas, pero ¿Y eso qué? Mientras le hiciera bien a su amigo, mientras Yuri fuera feliz también aunque fuese algo programado, todo estaba perfecto.

Quería hacer algo que alegrara a ambos Yuris, también quería agradecer especialmente a aquel robot, así que compraría cosas que pudiesen usar cuando no hubiera nadie más en casa. Si, Phichit era un poco pervertido a la hora de hacerle regalos a su mejor amigo, pero era porque sabía que Yuuri al activar su modo seductor era bastante desinhibido. Lo sabía por las veces que lo había visto borracho lanzándose sin pudor sobre Víctor en sus muchas reuniones sociales. Había escuchado de la propia boca de Yuuri, que al rubio le gustaba el sexo un poco rudo así que les regalaría un set que pudiesen utilizar sabiamente. Ese día debía ser especial para ambos.

Seung no quiso participar en la organización del cumpleaños una vez que vio el regalo de Phichit, amaba a su esposo, pero a veces pensaba que este no conocía la palabra “pudor”, aunque eso no le molestaba mientras no le afectara directamente al estar en público.

Chris si se ofreció a ayudar, al principio el plan para esa noche era emborrachar al japonés, pero sabían que el rubio se enojaría de sobremanera ya que la programación que le indicaba proteger a Yuuri estaba sobre la que necesitaba complacerlo, así que desecharon la idea.

Fueron juntos a comprar el regalo para ambos chicos, Chris compró también algunas cosas para él y Richard que pudiesen utilizar cuando el taxista se fuera a quedar con él en esas noches que necesitaban de la compañía del otro, lo cual era casi todas las noches.

༶ ༶ ༶ ༓༶ ༶ ༶

Para cuando el día de la celebración llegó todo estaba listo, Otabek ayudó a Yuri a llevar su regalo a la fiesta, aunque le manifestó que si bien lo apoyaba, no estaba de acuerdo con que no lo hubiese consultado con el japonés antes.

Escondieron el obsequio detrás de unas cortinas del salón, antes de que Phichit volviera con unas cosas que había olvidado. El moreno era demasiado metiche en ocasiones, por lo que no querían que viera el tamaño del presente o preguntaría demasiadas cosas.

Phichit echó a Yuri para poder terminar de ordenar, el rubio se fue a buscar al azabache para poder ir juntos a la fiesta. Esta sería la última vez que estarían juntos así que todo debía ir perfecto. Yuri llegó al apartamento encontrándose con un Yuuri bien arreglado, con el cabello hacia atrás y con sus hermosos ojos brillando de felicidad— _¿Es hora de irnos? —_ preguntó al verlo llegar, sonriendo por lo feliz que estaba de haber conocido a Yuri. No podía pedir nada mejor para su vida.

El rubio se acercó a paso lento como queriendo que el tiempo pasara más despacio, como si quisiera retrasar lo mismo que él había estado planeando, pero no se arrepentiría porque sabía que esto era lo que haría al japonés feliz. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo besó sin decir nada, era un beso cargado de sentimientos que Yuuri no podía descifrar bien, pero que le provocaban unas enormes ganas de llorar. Ese beso sabia a despedida. Juntaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos y antes de que Yuuri siquiera pudiera preguntar lo que sucedía, el rubio le dijo _“vámonos, nos esperan”_ tomando su mano y arrastrándolo a la salida donde Richard los esperaba.

Si Yuri hubiese tenido corazón, este se estaría rompiendo poco a poco con cada paso que daban hacia el vehículo, cada pedazo cayendo a cada minuto que pasaba. Pero él no tenía un corazón ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera disponía de un alma.

Llegaron al lugar y todos los recibieron felices y con el lugar lleno de adornos. Saludaron a todas las personas y Phichit preguntó varias veces que sucedía, pues veía la mirada de Yuuri apagada. El japonés solo respondía con que ni el mismo lo entendía del todo.

Los Yuris bailaron en medio del salón, apegados como si ninguno quisiera separarse del otro. El rubio sabía la razón por la cual no quería despegarse, pero el azabache solo tenía un presentimiento de que algo pasaría. Llegó el momento de entregar los regalos y el rubio insistió en ser el primero en entregar el suyo para Yuuri, todos soltaron un _“awww”_ llenos de ternura, pero por alguna razón el japonés no se sentía cómodo.

Otabek y Yuri arrastraron el regalo y el corazón de Yuuri se contrajo. Reconocía la forma del regalo, era idéntico a cuando le trajeron al rubio, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Un muy mal presentimiento le atravesó el pecho, el cual comprendió en el momento en que sacaron lo que cubría el obsequio y pudo verse un Víctor dormido dentro de la caja transparente.

Yuuri quedo boquiabierto sin saber cómo reaccionar. Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio, algunos entendiendo la finalidad del regalo y otros sin saber lo que sucedía realmente.

— _Aquí lo tienes, lo traje de vuelta para ti —_ dijo Yuri con una mirada triste y una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

**_Continuará…_**


	22. Sentimientos encontrados

Yuuri despertó y se estiró un poco, volteó a ver a la persona que descansaba junto a él viendo solo una cabellera plateada un poco enredada. Sonrió, Víctor estaba ahí con él como siempre debió haber sido. Aprovechó para acariciar su cabello mientras el otro poco a poco iba dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Buenos días, Vitya —dijo el azabache en un tono alegre.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —respondió dejando un beso en los labios de su amado.

Todo estaba perfecto, estaban juntos y eran felices. Yuuri se levantó a preparar el desayuno de ambos, sintiéndose en las nubes después de la grandiosa noche que habían pasado al llegar a casa. Como estaba desnudo se puso la chaqueta de Víctor y se dirigió a la cocina mientras el platinado se ponía un pantalón de pijama y lo seguía.

¿Cuánto tiempo había ansiado tener a Víctor nuevamente entre sus brazos? No lo recordaba, porque ahora el estaba aquí y nada mas importaba. Desayunaron juntos como en los viejos tiempos, pero algo faltaba ahí, algo que Yuuri no podía recordar del todo al estar sumido en esa burbuja de felicidad. El azabache le restó importancia y siguió con lo suyo, se duchó junto a su amado para luego vestirse juntos y salir a dar un paseo, no sin antes besarse y hacerse cariños como lo hacían antes.

Con cada cosa que hacían, con cada palabra que Víctor le decía, Yuuri sentía que algo andaba mal. No podía decir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que sucedía, pero algo no cuadraba en esa imagen tan perfecta de la vida ¿Hace cuanto no era tan feliz? Entonces pasaron por una tienda de ropa, y Víctor se quedo mirando una prenda con cara de niño pequeño— _Vitya ¿Qué miras? —_ peguntó acercándose al lugar para ver lo que llamaba la atención de su amado, al ver la camiseta negra con un tigre estampado sintió nostalgia, aunque no entendía el por qué. Buscó la talla del platinado y se la entrego— _toma, para que te la pruebes._

Los ojos verdes de Víctor brillaron al tomar la prenda y dirigirse a los probadores— _espérame aquí —_ dijo en un tono un poco mas cortante del que utilizaba habitualmente.

Yuuri lo esperó y lo esperó, tardaba demasiado para solo probarse una camiseta, hasta que salió con ella puesta diciendo algo como _“me veo genial”,_ lucía contento como si esa fuera la primera vez que compraba ropa.

Luego de eso decidieron ir a comer a algún lugar cercano, Yuuri ya tenía hambre y Víctor quería complacerlo en todo lo que él necesitara. Mientras mas caminaban, el cabello largo y rubio de Víctor comenzaba a llamar la atención de Yuuri ¿Siempre había sido de ese color? Se preguntaba al verlo por la espalda, entonces el chico frente a el volteo para mirarlo con sus ojos verdes y decirle _“apúrate cerdo, tienes que alimentarte”_ dejándolo helado, haciendo que un montón de recuerdos vinieran a su mente de nuevo.

— _¿Estás bien, cerdo? —_ Preguntó el rubio preocupado y acercándose un poco, mientras que a Yuuri no le salían las palabras de la boca— _oye, cerdo —_ fue lo último que escuchó antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo y ver a Yuri sosteniéndolo en el suelo y a todos los demás a su alrededor mirándolo con preocupación.

— _¿Qué pasó? —_ preguntó el japonés, intentando asimilar todo lo sucedido. Al sentarse en el suelo pudo ver a ese falso Víctor aún en su caja.

— _Te desmayaste —_ respondió Phichit desde algún lugar que él no podía ver.

Y como no iba a desmayarse con semejante sorpresa, Yuri había traído a una máquina para él ¿Acaso no pensaba en sus sentimientos? El japonés estaba muy enojado, el había amado a Víctor más que a cualquiera, pero eso no significaba que lo querría de vuelta y menos como una máquina, mucho menos ahora que todo estaba bien en su vida y que ya amaba a alguien más.

Miró a Yuri enojado— _saca eso de aquí ahora —_ le dijo entre dientes mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y apuntaba con el dedo aquel regalo.

Yuri se sorprendió por la actitud del azabache, pensó que se había desmayado por la emoción de tener a Víctor de nuevo junto a él ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?— _¿Por qué? —_ preguntó en un tono igual de molesto, mientras Yuuri se levantaba con ayuda de Phichit.

— _¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso? ¿No es lo que debería estar preguntando yo? —_ El japonés se paró frente a Yuri confrontándolo— _¿Por qué me quieres entregar a otro? —_ cuestionó con enojo, aunque se notaba un poco de tristeza en su voz, además que su labio inferior temblaba.

— _¿A otro? —_ De verdad no entendía cual era el problema y la gente comenzaba a rodearlos viendo su discusión— _¡Es tu estúpido Vitya! —_ Gritó ofuscado, apuntando con su mano al platinado— _¿No es lo que querías? ¿Tenerlo de vuelta?_

_—Ese no es Víctor… ¡Víctor murió hace bastante ya! si no quieres estar conmigo solo dilo, no necesitas auto-reemplazarte._

_—Solo quería hacerte feliz._

_—Solo querías deshacerte de mí._

_—Por supuesto que no, yo te amo maldita sea —_ dijo agarrando a Yuuri por los hombros— _te amo, pero tú lo extrañas a él y yo no puedo reemplazarlo._

El azabache jamás había visto una expresión tan desesperada, tan dolorosamente humana en el rostro de Yuri. Acarició sus mejillas y el rubio pareció calmarse ante su tacto, soltándolo y dejando caer los brazos a sus costados, mientras Yuuri seguía acariciando su mejilla.

— _Tal vez… en algún momento cuando llegaste a mi vida, pude creer que serías como Víctor —_ respondió sincero— _pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que tenías una personalidad muy distinta, que hacías las cosas de otra manera, que me amabas de otra forma, pero con la misma intensidad… y yo… yo me enamore de ti también, me enamore del tú que es gruñón y celoso, del tú que es posesivo y que no le gusta mostrar preocupación por alguien más._

Todos miraban la discusión, Seung agarraba la mano de Phichit recordando cómo fue que Yuri término siendo activado por culpa de este, no quería que “tropezara” con la caja del Víctor falso y se armaran más problemas. Los padres de Yuuri no entendían nada de lo que sucedía realmente, no estaban al tanto de la tecnología.

Yuri bajó la mirada— _y que tal si te dijera que no tendrá una personalidad propia, que puedes ponerle tus recuerdos para que sea como el Víctor que te amó ¿Aún así lo rechazarías? —_ la respuesta la recibió en forma de cachetada, el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el golpe.

Yuuri había comenzado a llorar, dejaba salir todo lo que estaba dentro de su corazón ¿Y el rubio le pagaba de esa manera? ¿Quién se creía que era para decidir por él? al menos le hubiese preguntado.

— _Víctor está muerto y parece que el único que no puede aceptarlo eres tú —_ dijo dando la vuelta y caminando hacia su moreno amigo— _por favor sácame de aquí —_ dijo bajito.

La fiesta terminó en un parpadeo, Chris y Richard ayudaron a ordenar todo una vez que el moreno y su esposo se llevaran a Yuuri con ellos. Otabek detuvo a Yuri del hombro para que no los siguiera _“necesita estar solo”_ le había dicho para después invitarlo a su casa junto con Jean, quien aceptó de inmediato.

Yuri no entendía porque todo había salido tan mal ¿Si sacaba a Víctor de la caja podría hacer cambiar a Yuuri de opinión?— _ni lo pienses —_ dijo JJ acercándose a donde Yuri observaba el contenedor transparente— _él no quiere esto y tú debes entenderlo, los seres humanos somos complicados… a veces creemos que queremos algo, pero en realidad es otra cosa._

_— ¿Por qué no pueden ser claros?_

_— ¿Por qué quieres que se vaya con otro si lo amas y él te ama? —_ la pregunta dejó a Yuri procesando las palabras, llegando a la conclusión de que los sentimientos te hacían ser complicado e indeciso. Si lo pensaba simple, Yuuri lo amaba y debería haber dejado las cosas así, pero él quería que el japonés fuera aún más feliz, se sintió menos que el recuerdo de alguien que ya no estaba y eso no era bueno. Él fue creado como una máquina, algo superior a un humano, no debía sentirse inferior.

༶ ༶ ༶ ༓༶ ༶ ༶

Yuuri se dirigió nuevamente junto a su amigo a la casa de este, si las cosas seguían así terminaría viviendo ahí. No odiaba a Yuri por lo que hizo, pero si estaba molesto de que intentara decidir por sus sentimientos, si bien él aún amaba a Víctor, gracias a Yuri entendía que era algo que no podía ser, además de que ahora sentía algo muy fuerte por el rubio.

No podía decir si había amado más a Víctor o amaba más a Yuri porque eran amores distintos, el primer amor nunca se olvida y si su Vitya nunca hubiese muerto jamás se hubiese enamorado del rubio. Esta situación era muy distinta, ya había aprendido a vivir sin él platinado, se había acostumbrado a que solo fuera un hermoso recuerdo y esa máquina no podría ser él aunque tuviese todo lo que alguna vez hizo especial a su amado, era como si apareciera un humano con la personalidad y figura de Yuri, no podría aceptarlo.

— _¿Todo bien? —_ la voz de Seung lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió de ver al coreano sentarse junto a él en vez de a su moreno amigo.

— _No lo sé —_ respondió sincero— _¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Ya no siente nada por mí?_

Seung negó con la cabeza— _te ama, pero cuando uno ama quiere que el otro sea feliz aunque no sea a nuestro lado —_ respondió serio mientras le acercaba a Yuuri una taza con té— _veras, por mucho tiempo evadí a Phichit. Siempre pensé que él necesitaba a alguien mejor, con mas carisma y entusiasmo como el que él tenía, pero me equivoque y ahora me doy cuenta de que no podría haber sido de otra manera, que no estaría mejor con nadie más… que no entregaría a mi esposo a nadie más._

_—Pero nosotros teníamos una relación ya-_

_—Pero él no tiene sentimientos desde hace años, Yuuri —_ cortó la frase del otro— _lleva solo un año sintiendo. Si nosotros que llevamos toda una vida siendo así no podemos entendernos bien ¿Qué queda para él? —_ Miró al japonés a los ojos— _sí, es una máquina, pero ellos solo pueden calcular lo que es obvio y los sentimientos no lo son._

Katsuki se quedó en silencio un momento analizando las palabras de Seung, nunca había mantenido una conversación tan larga con el esposo de su amigo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el chico era callado porque analizaba mucho más de lo que hablaba. Era un buen observador y eso estaba siendo de gran ayuda ahora.

— _Yuuri —_ la voz de Phichit hizo presencia en el lugar— _si Yuri hubiese estado mejor con Otabek como creías antes ¿Lo hubieses dejado ir con él?_

Entonces entendió, él si lo hubiese dejado ir, porque cuando estas enamorado prefieres que el otro sea feliz aunque no sea a tu lado y eso pasa cuando no crees poder darle a esa persona la felicidad suficiente, fue lo que le ocurrió a Seung con la diferencia de que él ahora sabía que nadie más podía darle felicidad al moreno como él.

— _Necesito hablar con Yuri, explicarle las cosas como son y el porqué no puedo aceptar su regalo._

_—Está bien, pero primero relajémonos un poco. Ya habrá tiempo para eso._

Yuuri pensó que Phichit tenía razón, si hablaban sin calmarse primero sucedería lo mismo que en la fiesta y no quería eso. Esperaría hasta el día siguiente para conversar y que pudieran superar el nuevo obstáculo en su relación, porque no dejaría ir a Yuri, pero debía saber sus razones para hacer las cosas.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	23. Alma

— _¿Cuándo podré hablar con Yuuri? —_ preguntaba impaciente el rubio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el departamento de Jean. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde el desastroso evento y Yuri ya se estaba desesperando, necesitaba hablar con el azabache y pronto.

— _Su amigo llamó y dijo que mañana recién podrán verse —_ respondió jean calmado mientras se tomaba una taza de café, sentado en la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar. Quería que todo se tranquilizara pronto, él mejor que nadie sabía que los humanos creían saber qué era lo que querían para ser felices, pero muchas veces estaban equivocados.

JJ tuvo pareja antes de encontrar a Otabek, pensó que su vida sería feliz junto a ella, pero se había equivocado rotundamente; con ella solo se llevaban bien y había afinidad, pero no era amor. Cuando rescató a Otabek y le dio un lugar al cual pertenecer, poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de que era más feliz viendo como el humanoide se adaptaba a él que cuando estaba con Isabella. El hecho de que su robot pudiese comenzar a armarse una personalidad, aunque fuera una seria, lo hacía sentirse bien. Compartir con él era lo que toda la vida estuvo buscando sin darse cuenta, su seriedad y tranquilidad contrastaba con su manera impulsiva de hacer las cosas, tal cual como todos dicen “los polos opuestos se atraen”. Por lo mismo el rubio gruñón se llevaba bien con el apacible azabache.

Yuri bufó molesto, no sabía cómo, pero tenía que arreglar las cosas pronto. Si fuese por él iría directamente a la casa de Phichit a buscar al japonés. Entonces pensó que si ahora estaba desesperado por Yuuri ¿Cómo hubiese estado si el azabache se hubiera quedado con Víctor?

— _Siéntate un rato, Yura. Juguemos —_ Otabek siempre era muy directo para las cosas, no pensaba en nada complicado. Si él hubiese estado en su situación, seguramente le habría dicho todo a Jean aclarando los malos entendidos al instante.

— _Bien, solo un rato —_ dijo para luego sentarse junto a su amigo y jugar videojuegos.

Conversaban bastante mientras jugaban, así Yuri pudo entender que la falta de comunicación nuevamente había traído problemas a su relación con el japonés, si él le hubiese dicho como se sentía tal vez el cerdo le hubiese asegurado que lo amaba y que no quería a Víctor de vuelta como el rubio pensaba.

En cierto modo, ahora que lo veía desde otro punto de vista, si él pensaba que no era el verdadero nieto de Nikolai a pesar de tener su personalidad y recuerdos, entonces era obvio que Yuuri no iba a creer que ese Víctor era el Vitya que había perdido, ya que aunque tuviese sus recuerdos la personalidad y apariencia nunca serían las del Víctor real. Lástima que recién estuviera entendiendo eso ahora.

— _Se supone que cuando despertamos estamos en blanco, somos como humanos en cierto modo. Debemos aprender todo de cero e intentar ver la relación causa-efecto de las cosas —_ Otabek como siempre era muy serio para hablar— _vamos aprendiendo de nuestros “errores” en cierto modo._

 _—Los sentimientos te vuelven estúpido —_ concluyó JJ riendo antes de despedirse con un _“buenas noches_ ” e ir a dormir.

༶ ༶ ༶ ༓༶ ༶ ༶

Amaneció y Yuuri solo repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza el cómo debía hablar con el rubio sin enojarse, después de pensar toda la noche en lo que había sucedido e intentar entender un poco a Yuri, podía armarse una idea general en su cabeza de que es lo que esperaba de esta conversación. Ahora más que nunca quería estar con el rubio, ser feliz junto a él aunque fuera una máquina, porque lo amaba y ese sentimiento no se desvanecería por una errónea acción por parte del contrario, mas aún si sabía que el otro estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él por su felicidad. Ahora solo debía mostrarle que su felicidad estaba al lado de él y nadie más que el.

El japonés se levantó y desayunó junto a la pareja, conversaron un rato de cosas sin sentido mientras Phichit tomaba fotos de la comida y de ellos todos despeinados desayunando, subiendo la fotografía a instagram con la etiqueta de #pijamada. Seung tuvo que quitarle el teléfono para que terminara de comerse su pan y tomarse su té, al parecer era cosa de todas las mañanas ya que el coreano tenía una caja especial con llave para dejar el teléfono de su amado, una caja de madera que tenía escrito “castigo” en ella.

Phichit solo se quejaba mientras se reía y pedía mas atención de Seung quien decía que no sabía que era peor, cuando estaba con el celular tomando fotos de todo o cuando se lo quitaba y comenzaba a exigir atención de todos. Yuuri solo reía porque la pareja a pesar de todo no discutía para nada, se complementaban bien y ya sabían las mañas del otro al actuar, el japonés pensó que quería llevar una vida así con Yuri, una llena de amor y comunicación, porque si algo les había faltado era eso, comunicación.

El celular de Yuuri sonó mientras se arreglaba para salir a su propio departamento, un número desconocido se vio en la pantalla por lo que no contestó, pero el numero volvió a insistir un par de veces más por lo que tomó el teléfono pensando que era algo importante.

— _¿Hola? —_ dijo esperando alguna respuesta del otro lado del teléfono.

— _Buenos días, ¿Este es el numero del señor Yuuri Katsuki? —_ la voz de un hombre al otro lado del auricular se hizo presente.

— _¿Quién habla? —_ Yuuri no respondería nada hasta saber quién era y porque sabía su nombre.

— _Lo siento por mi mala educación, mi nombre es Nikolai Plisetsky y soy quien crea a los robots con inteligencia artificial. Necesito hablar con usted sobre su “Yuri”._

Lo primero que pasó por la mente del azabache fue que algo le había pasado al rubio, quizás algo en su sistema había fallado. Los humanos se enfermaban a veces por sus cambios de ánimo, tal vez pasaba lo mismo con los robots ya que poseían sentimientos también.

— _¿L- le pasó algo a Yuri? —_ preguntó preocupado.

— _Nada de eso, solo creo que debemos hablar eso es todo. Esperare afuera de su departamento en treinta minutos para que podamos hablar. Hasta luego —_ sin esperar a recibir una respuesta colgó y Yuuri quedó en el aire, sin saber que pensar sobre lo que había sucedido.

El azabache se apresuró a terminar de arreglarse para ir a encontrarse con aquel hombre, necesitaba saber que era lo que quería y el por qué lo contactaba. Se despidió de sus amigos sin decirles realmente la razón de su apuro y llamo a Richard, quien por suerte estaba libre, para que lo llevara rápidamente a su hogar. En el camino hablaron sobre los sucesos del día anterior con Richard diciéndole al japonés que no se preocupara y que las cosas pasaban por algo, que tal vez esto ayudaría para que la relación de ambos se fortaleciera.

Yuuri agradeció a su amigo quien no acepto pago alguno por llevarlo, se bajó del vehículo y ahí había un hombre de apariencia imponente y ojos parecidos a los de Yuri.

— _Buenos días, usted debe ser el señor Plisetsky —_ dijo Yuuri estirando su mano a la espera de ser estrechada.

— _Buenos días, señor Katsuki —_ el anciano correspondió el gesto estrechando la mano del contrario.

Ambos acordaron que lo mejor era hablar dentro del departamento así que subieron en el ascensor en un incómodo silencio para Yuuri, pero muy divertido para Nikolai quien veía como el chico estaba cada vez más nervioso.

— _Bienvenido —_ dijo Yuuri al abrir la puerta, dejando que el hombre pasara primero.

Nikolai observó el lugar con detenimiento, definitivamente Yuri vivía ahí pues las prendas de animal print o con estampados de felinos estaban regadas por ahí, algunas por el sofá y otras por las sillas del comedor. Yuuri solo pudo decir un _“lamento el desorden”_ mientras recogía la ropa y la llevaba a su habitación.

Se sentaron ambos en la mesa del comedor, uno frente a otro. El japonés se ofreció a preparar té para ambos, pero Nikolai le dijo que prefería el café, una vez sentados y ambos con algo caliente para beber se dispusieron a conversar. Nikolai tomó la palabra de inmediato preguntándole si habían prendido al robot que había hecho especialmente a pedido de Yuri a lo que el azabache respondió que no y que podía devolvérselo si quería porque no lo necesitaba. El anciano rio.

— _Verás, el robot en la caja es solo una carcasa vacía —_ Yuuri lo miraba sin entender sus palabras, por lo que Nikolai paro de reír para explicarse mejor— _Yuri me lo pidió por razones muy específicas que a estas alturas ya debes conocer ¿No? —_ el japonés asintió— _pero yo tengo mucha más experiencia por lo que sabía que nada de esto sería bueno, el robot tiene la apariencia que Yuri me pidió darle, pero solo es un muñeco, no tiene mecanismos que le permitan moverse y mucho menos inteligencia, personalidad o sentimientos. Lo hice así en caso de que este chico impulsivo lo activara de todos modos._

El azabache procesó las palabras del anciano un momento, como intentando hacer conexión entre estas— _entonces… ¿Usted sabía que no aceptaría el regalo?_

Nikolai sonrió y le explicó que los sentimientos de los robots que creo funcionaban en base a lo que sentía el humano que era su dueño— _si Yuri te ama tanto como para dejarte ir, entonces lógicamente tu lo amabas tanto como para no reemplazarlo._

El anciano solo había querido prevenir la impulsividad de su “nieto” para que fuese feliz, pero no solo venía a corroborar que las cosas hubiesen salido bien, también quería hablar con Yuuri sobre el pasado de Yuri, el porqué había sido creado y sobre su nieto. Aunque Nikolai nunca le diría a Yuuri que su verdadero nieto si estuvo enamorado.

Hablaron por horas, tiempo que Yuuri utilizó para preguntar muchas cosas dándose cuenta de la confusión que tuvo que tener su Yuri para hacer lo que hizo. Confirmando lo que ya sabía, que tener un robot con la forma física, la personalidad y los recuerdos de alguien, no lo convertía en esa persona y el rubio era la mejor representación de ello, puesto que era la idéntica imagen de Yuratchka, pero seguía sin ser él.

— _El alma es distinta —_ murmuró Yuuri.

— _Tal vez… son máquinas, no deberían tener alma siquiera._

_—Pero, el alma se atribuye a la capacidad de sentir o pensar, eso significa que cualquiera de los humanoides que usted creó puede tener alma._

_—Prefiero creer que comparten alma con el humano que es su dueño —_ dijo levantándose para dar por terminada la conversación— _de cualquier forma, Yura es diferente y para él no rigen realmente las leyes de los robots. Las tiene en su sistema, pero nada lo imposibilita para no cumplirlas por eso es tan impulsivo._

Yuuri acompañó al hombre hasta la puerta, abriéndola para darle paso a la salida mientras se despedían quedando de acuerdo en que la conversación había sido de ayuda para ambos, pues Yuuri le dijo a Nikolai que podía visitarlos cada vez que quisiera, que en cierto modo era parte de la vida del rubio y eso no cambiaría. Por algo Yuri había acudido a él cuándo sintió que necesitaba ayuda y por algo planeaba quedarse con él si su plan funcionaba.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con el rubio apunto de abrirla con sus propias llaves. Yuri no entendía que hacía Nikolai en aquel lugar ¿tal vez había venido a llevárselo? Pero él ya no quería irse a ningún lado, ya no quería dejar a Yuuri, ya no le importaba nada más que estar junto a su azabache.

— _No iré contigo —_ dijo anteponiéndose a la situación y Nikolai solo rio pasando por el costado del rubio mientras alborotaba sus cabellos con la mano.

— _Me voy retirando, Yuratchka. Cuida a Yuuri —_ fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

**_Continuará…_**

****

****


	24. Sorpresa inesperada

El abuelo se fue al mismo tiempo que le daba algo a Yuri disimuladamente a través del apretón de manos. El rubio solo lo guardó en su bolsillo, ya sabía que era, pero le daba miedo utilizarlo puesto que era algo que podía definir el futuro de él y Yuuri. Entró al departamento serio y sin decir nada, solo fue y se sentó como si no pasara nada y no hubiese nada de que conversar. Analizó todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora una vez más, pero aun sin hablar.

¿En que habían fallado? En su comunicación, Yuri lo sabía sobretodo ahora, pero como un lado de él era muy orgulloso se había sentado en la silla del comedor sin decir ni una sola palabra, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para abordar el tema o más bien no quería encontrarlas. Se mantenía mirando fijo a Yuuri quien después de unos minutos había decidido no prestarle atención al rubio y ponerse a ver televisión, si aquel robot con complejo de adolescente no quería hablar entonces no hablarían. Ahí estaban ambos nuevamente al inicio del problema, la falta de comunicación.

Yuri odiaba sentirse ignorado por lo que pronto hablaría, aunque no diría nada sobre su error al suponer que Yuuri querría a Víctor de vuelta— _¿Qué hacía él aquí? —_ preguntó aún sentado y con sus verdes ojos fijos en Yuuri.

— _Buenas tardes, Yuri ¿Cómo estuviste ayer y hoy? —_ por dentro Yuuri reía al notar de reojo como el rubio quedaba pasmado al no esperarse esa respuesta que corregía sus modales indirectamente.

— _Buenas tardes, estuve bien ¿Y tú? —_ preguntó rápido ya que quería pasar a otro tema de conversación.

— _Extrañándote —_ dijo esta vez devolviéndole la mirada a Yuri y notando como nuevamente quedaba perplejo al no ser la respuesta que esperaba— _te extrañe anoche y hoy hasta que por fin llegaste._

El rubio volteó, no podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos si empezaba con cursilerías— _t-también… también te extrañe._

Yuuri sonrió, sabía que Yuri era alguien a quien no se le daban esas cosas y mucho menos cuando eran espontáneas.

— _Él vino a explicarme tu plan. Estaba preocupado por ti —_ recordó lo que le había dicho Seung, Yuri aún era nuevo en esto de los sentimientos por lo tanto él debía ser quien llevara esta conversación, solo quería que el rubio diera el primer paso. El azabache se acercó al otro, tomando una silla y poniéndola junto a la de él para sentarse tomando su mano.

— _El vino a buscarme, porque yo se lo pedí —_ Yuri miró sus manos juntas— _pero ya no quiero irme con él, no hasta que tú me digas que no me quieres en tu vida._

 _—Entonces —_ apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro— _no te irás nunca._

El rubio apretó un poco la mano de Yuuri, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir de nuevo y el azabache le respondió acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano ajena.

Hablaron mucho rato luego de eso, Yuuri le contó todo lo que había escuchado de Nikolai y le dijo que entendía sus miedos, pero que la próxima vez debían hablarlo o no llegarían a ningún lado de esa manera, que tenía que confiar en él y en los sentimientos que ambos se tenían, porque de alguna manera estaban conectados y porque el japonés no quería a nadie más en su vida que no fuera el rubio.

Yuri por su lado se sintió un poco aliviado de que su abuelo fuera a hablar con su novio, a él le costaba expresarse en este tipo de cosas y el hecho de que el anciano hablara le facilitaba un poco las cosas. Se molestó algo al saber que el Víctor que había traído solo era un cuerpo vacío, pero también se sintió aliviado de saber que si se hubiese atrevido a prenderlo en el momento que el idiota de JJ. Lo detuvo, no hubiese funcionado.

Conversaron de muchas cosas, de los recuerdos de Yuri sobre el verdadero nieto de Nikolai logrando que Yuuri recordara al pequeño rubio que siempre estaba en la pista de hielo cuando iban con Víctor. El japonés se sintió triste al darse cuenta de que ese chico dejó de asistir a aquel lugar por haber muerto tan joven, pero había cosas que no podían evitarse, sucesos que ocurrían todos los días ya que siempre moría alguien en algún lugar del mundo.

— _Sé que la idea no estuvo bien, pero de verdad pensé que estarías mejor con él —_ dijo serio— _lo extrañas, pero ahora entiendo que jamás podrá ser reemplazado, y yo jamás seré el._

 _—Tienes razón, Yuri —_ lo miró a los ojos— _no eres él, porque tu eres mi ahora y él fue mi antes —_ besó la mejilla del rubio— _y aunque suene mal, en este momento el presente y el futuro son lo que importan y yo quiero un futuro a tu lado._

Yuri sonrió por fin desde que llegó, el escuchar directamente de Yuuri que aún quería estar con él a pesar de haberlo hecho recordar cosas que lo entristecían, a pesar de no haber creído en su amor e intentar que fuera feliz con alguien más. Se sentía aliviado, el miedo de perderlo no se había esfumado del todo, pero se había aminorado bastante.

— _Yuuri —_ el aludido lo miró atento— _se que no puedo ofrecerte casarnos legalmente, sé que eso es imposible porque no soy humano… pero… —_ puso su mano sobre el lugar donde debería estar el corazón— _yo quiero hacerlo. Aunque sea algo simbólico, aunque no sea real… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

El japonés se sonrojó hasta las orejas por la propuesta, eso sí que no se lo esperaba para nada y mucho menos ver como el rubio sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo, uno que se veía muy antiguo pero muy hermoso. Era dorado con una esmeralda adornándolo.

Repentinamente en el rostro de Yuuri comenzaron a caer lágrimas y el rubio se preocupo al instante, levantándose de su asiento y acunando el rostro de su pareja entre sus manos, preguntándole si lloraba porque no quería casarse.

Yuuri rio un poco al ver la desesperación en el rostro de su novio, se limpió una que otra lagrima para luego besarlo, tomándolo desprevenido, haciendo que el otro soltara su rostro. El japonés se agarró del cuello de Yuri y ambos cayeron al suelo, el rubio abrazándolo por la cintura con un brazo y colocando una mano en la cabeza del contrario para evitar golpes en el cuerpo de su novio.

Cuando Yuuri paró de besarlo pudo escuchar muy cerca de su oído— _quiero casarme, quiero una fiesta y un pastel de anima print… quiero todo mientras sea contigo._

Yuri no pudo estar más feliz, el sentimiento llenándolo por completo, sintiendo calidez desde donde se supone debía estar su corazón y expandiéndose por su cuerpo como ondas. Sonrió y abrazó a su pareja mucho más fuerte, las palabras no salían de sus labios porque su sistema ni siquiera estaba funcionando correctamente, había un virus en él, el tipo virus que le daba a los humanos cuando estaban enamorados y no podían pensar en nada más que en esa persona que era especial para ellos, impidiéndoles hablar correctamente.

— _Si no aceptabas el pastel entonces no habría fiesta —_ fue lo único que estúpidamente pudo decir mientras seguía sonriendo como un idiota, algo muy raro en él por cierto.

Yuuri rio mientras ponía su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de su rubio, cerrando los ojos al sentirse tranquilo por tenerlo entre sus brazos al fin, porque todo se había arreglado de alguna manera, los malos entendidos habían sido resueltos y habían logrado hablar adecuadamente de los miedos de ambos. Aún estaban lejos de ser perfectos, pero sabía que ahora habría más comunicación entre ambos, así que aunque discutieran todo estaría bien al final.

El estómago de Yuuri rugió fuerte, avisándoles que el humano debía alimentarse justo ahora y Yuri no dejaría a su novio morir por inanición, menos ahora que había aceptado casarse con él. Se levantaron hasta quedar sentados sobre el suelo, Yuuri sobre el rubio en una posición bastante tentadora. El japonés volvió a buscar los labios de Yuri, pero esta vez con desesperación, necesitaba sentirlo más, necesitaba sentirlo por debajo de la ropa y que se demostraran su amor de otra manera ya que en el último tiempo habían estado bastante distanciados.

Cuando el azabache quiso quitarle la camiseta a Yuri, este se lo impidió de inmediato— _debes comer —_ dijo al cortar el beso, mirándolo a los ojos— _después podremos hacer lo que quieras._

 _—Eso no es importante —_ respondió haciendo un puchero.

— _Lo es, cerdo._

 _—Pero esto —_ meneó sus caderas— _es más importante y más urgente._

Yuri de verdad quería cumplir con la petición de su pareja, pero si no hacía algo pronto llegaría un chico moreno y los encontraría en esa situación comenzando a tomar fotografías. Lo que menos quería el rubio era que alguien más tuviese fotos de Yuuri con el sonrojo que mostraba ahora y su rostro excitado.

— _Phichit llegara en unos minutos —_ habló rápidamente, logrando que Yuuri se parara de inmediato.

— _¿Por qué vendrá? —_ preguntó un poco molesto.

Yuri se levantó también para explicar mejor— _llamó donde Otabek, dijo que estaría en el departamento a esta hora para celebrar lo que no pudimos hacer. Intente negarme, pero dijo que todo se había arruinado por mi culpa así que ahora tenía que ayudarlo._

Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro, cuando su moreno amigo quería algo no había nada que pudieran hacer, pasaron dos minutos y tocaron a la puerta con desesperación y gritando _“mas les vale estar vestidos”,_ luego de eso se escucho un _“shh, no seas imprudente”._ Al abrir la puerta encontraron a Seung cubriendo la boca de su esposo mientras le quitaba el teléfono, el cual estaba listo para tomar fotografías.

Traían algunas bolsas con snacks y otras cosas para compartir— _lo lamento —_ se disculpó Seung mientras entraba.

Yuuri solo respondió que no importaba y que estaba acostumbrado. Al poco rato llegaron Chris, Richard, Otabek y jean, ellos trajeron el pastel del día anterior ya que Chris se lo llevó para guardarlo.

El departamento era pequeño, pero supieron acomodarse. Otabek le informo al rubio que Nikolai mandó a buscar al Víctor falso para que ya no tuvieran más problemas y Yuri le agradeció por contarle, ya que lo hacía sentir mucho más tranquilo. Todos conversaban animadamente: Chris, Phichit, Richard , Jean y Yuuri estaban en el comedor, mientras Otabek y el rubio estaban en el sofá viendo como Seung se salía del otro grupo y se sentaba junto a ellos en un intento de buscar paz mental ya que Chris y Phichit solo molestaban a Yuuri por lo que podría haber estado haciendo antes de abrir la puerta.

Repentinamente Phichit gritó y todos lo miraron atentos, incluso el coreano se levantó en un acto reflejo— _¡Yuuri, vas a casarte! —_ Dijo muy alto tomando la mano del aludido— _¿Por qué no me contaste? —_ dijo fingiendo estar ofendido para luego buscar su celular en los bolsillos sin encontrarlo.

Todos miraron al rubio— _sí, vamos a casarnos, aunque no es su problema porque no están invitados —_ dijo desviando la mirada por la vergüenza de atraer la atención.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarlos y a comentar cosas entre ellos sobre lo que era casarse. Seung rio al ver la desesperación de su esposo por no tener su objeto preciado entre sus manos, así que se apiado de él y se acercó para pasárselo y que así pudiera tomar todas las fotografías que quisiera. Lo primero que hizo el moreno fue tomar una foto del anillo y una selfie de Yuuri y él.

La pequeña fiesta les vino bien a ambos chicos que ya estaban comprometidos “oficialmente” al ya saberlo todos sus amigos, pero en la mente de ambos solo pasaba la idea de que llegara la noche pronto para que todos se retiraran y pudieran reconciliarse como era debido.

La hora de los regalos llegó y Phichit junto a Chris le dieron su obsequio a Yuuri quien al abrirlo se sonrojó mucho, pero no dijo nada. Yuri se acercó y cuando lo vio solo pudo decir _“perfecto para la noche”_ haciendo que todos rieran y el japonés cubriera su rostro por la vergüenza.

**_Continuará…_**

****


	25. Celebración y reconciliación

— _Perfecto para la noche —_ dijo el rubio mientras tomaba de la caja un _tail plug_ rosa de cerdito que se podía enroscar la cola a voluntad, además de un traje a juego con orejitas que simulaban las del animalito.

Todos rieron y Yuuri se sonrojó muchísimo, era bien conocido entre sus amigos que Yuri a veces le decía cerdo al azabache. El japonés regañó en voz baja al rubio al verlo jugando con la colita, pero este solo sonrió aún mas, como si ansiara que llegara luego el momento de usarla. Podía sonar tonto, pero tal vez ahora estaban mucho mas conectados que antes, ya que Yuuri a pesar de estar avergonzado, quería desesperadamente que todos se fueran para usar su regalo, aunque no diría nada porque era alguien educado. Por desgracia o suerte, su mejor amigo no lo era.

— _¡Chicos! —_ gritó Phichit lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los presentes escucharan con atención— _creo que es hora de irnos, seguramente los tortolitos quieren tener su propia celebración privada._

Seung quiso darse un golpe en la cara, su esposo sí que era imprudente tendría que castigarlo esta noche aprovechando que llegarían temprano a su hogar y que el moreno se había pasado un poco de copas. Por su parte, el resto de los invitados concordaron con Phichit y decidieron despedirse para dejar sola a la pareja que necesitaba reconciliarse adecuadamente y celebrar su futuro juntos.

— _Se me olvidaba —_ dijo Chris antes de irse con Richard— _aquí tienen, será mejor si lo usan —_ les guiñó un ojo y puso en las manos de Yuuri una botellita de lubricante para luego irse junto a su novio.

Jean y Otabek salieron detrás de los otros dos, Beka le deseo suerte a Yuri mientras se despedían. Los últimos en salir fueron Seung y Phichit, el coreano se disculpó como siempre por la actitud de su esposo y Phichit solo les dijo que gozaran el regalo y que quería fotos de Yuuri usándolo a lo cual recibió un doble _“¡Ni lo sueñes!”_ por parte del rubio y de su esposo, ambos gritando la respuesta al mismo tiempo. Phichit solo rio y susurró en el oído de su mejor amigo que no olvidara las fotos y este asintió.

Por fin se fueron todos y el departamento quedó vacío, Yuuri aún sostenía el pomo de la puerta que recién había cerrado. El rubio se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó suavemente por la cintura al mismo tiempo que le hablaba en el oído— _podrías ponerte tu regalo, ya quiero verlo —_ le dijo con una voz que excitaba al japonés en demasía, hacía bastante tiempo que no sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía por el solo hecho de escucharlo hablar tan cerca.

— _V-voy enseguida —_ volteó para poder dirigirse a su habitación, pero Yuri no se movió y lo acorraló contra la puerta, acercándose cada vez más y dejando al azabache sin escapatoria.

Cuando Yuuri iba a decir algo, el rubio lo calló con un beso bastante apasionado mientras lo tomaba por las caderas para apegar su entrepierna a la de otro. Yuuri se agarró fuertemente a la altura del pecho de la camiseta del rubio mientras cerraba sus ojos para sentir la lengua intrusa dentro de su boca, logrando que uno que otro sonido indecente saliera de su garganta y fuera ahogado por la boca de su pareja.

Yuri comenzó a meter una mano intrusa por debajo de la ropa del azabache, acariciando desde su cadera hasta su cintura, sacando suspiros y jadeos de los labios contrarios— _ve a cambiarte —_ dijo por fin luego de cortar el beso, deleitándose con el rostro sonrojado de Yuuri y el hilo de saliva que colgaba de la comisura de su boca que lo hacían ver bastante adorable y apetecible.

Yuuri se encaminó a la habitación, sintiendo como el de ojos verdes le daba una nalgada logrando que caminara más rápido, cogiendo la caja en el camino y adentrándose en la recámara para poder cambiarse.

Entró y cerró con pestillo solo por si acaso al rubio se le ocurría entrar. Sacó las cosas de la caja y se dispuso a ponérselas, eran unas calzas negras con un agujero para que el _tail plug_ pudiera verse, una camisa blanca con volantes, un chaleco de vestir rosa, un corbatín negro y unas orejas de cerdito.

Se puso toda la ropa, luego se inclinó un poco sobre la cama para poner un poco de lubricante en su mano y comenzar a meter sus dedos en su entrada, dilatando un poco para poder poner la cola. Cuando terminó se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en su habitación. Se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo con esa ropa, pero debía admitir que se veía bien, rápidamente se tomó una foto y se la envió a su amigo para que le dijera como se veía, pero solo recibió como respuesta un mensaje que decía _“ocupado”_ así que suspiró. Si miró por última vez y salió de la habitación.

Yuri se encontraba en la sala sentado en una de las sillas del comedor que habían arrastrado durante la fiesta hasta ahí, tenía las piernas cruzadas, el codo apoyado sobre estas y su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano. Lo observaba fijamente desde su puesto, con aquellos ojos verdes que parecían comérselo con la mirada y que hacían a Yuuri temblar de pies a cabeza, no por miedo, sino por la ansiedad que le daba al saber lo que ocurriría pronto.

— _¿Eres un cerdito asustadizo? —_ preguntó sonriendo, pero sin salirse de su lugar, Yuuri solo asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba el borde del chaleco con amabas manos y miraba el suelo.

— _Tengo miedo de que el señor lobo me coma —_ dijo en un tono de voz bastante tierno logrando que Yuri se sorprendiera un poco. Dejó de cruzar sus piernas y con la mano le hizo una seña al cerdito para que se acercara y este obedeció de inmediato sin dejar de tener esa expresión entre avergonzada y asustada. Al parecer el japonés también sabía actuar.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el rubio sin levantarse, rodeó la cintura de su novio con los brazos. Con el derecho lo agarro para que no se moviera y con su mano izquierda comenzó a girar el tail plug haciendo que el azabache jadeara y se afirmara de los hombros de Yuri buscando un punto de apoyo. El de ojos verdes sonrió nuevamente mientras desde atrás levantaba la camisa de Yuuri hasta dejar a la vista su abdomen y espalda. Acercó su rostro y comenzó a lamer por alrededor de su ombligo mientras seguía girando el juguete que se encontraba bien puesto en la entrada de su prometido. Yuuri soltó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió que el rubio tiraba de la colita rosa, haciendo que el plug se moviera en su interior, por su parte el rubio comenzó a morder despacio parte de la piel expuesta, bajando poco a poco, dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a la ingle y morder nuevamente sacando un gemido más fuerte de los labios del otro.

Yuri se puso de pie agarrando al azabache de las caderas y encaminándolo hasta la mesa del comedor, al llegar lo dio vuelta para que quedara de espaldas a él. Empujó un poco su espalda para que entendiera que debía inclinarse sobre la mesa, las palabras sobraban ya que su conexión era tal que sabían lo que el otro quería puesto que era lo mismo.

El rubio comenzó a sacar y meter el juguete mientras se inclinaba para dejar marcas de besos en el cuello de Yuuri, le salía muy fácil jugar con la cola del cerdito gracias al lubricante. Se puso completamente detrás del cerdo empujando su cadera contra el trasero de Yuuri, hundiendo un poco más la colita mientras volvía a introducir sus manos bajo la ropa del otro hasta encontrar sus botones rosas, los cuales ya estaban erguidos esperando por ser descubiertos. Yuri los acarició y pellizcó mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello del otro y también movía su cadera simulando embestidas.

Yuuri comenzaba a jadear y gemir un poco mas sonoramente, con una de sus manos intentaba ahogar el sonido cubriendo su boca y dejándola llena de su saliva.

— _Dame el lubricante —_ dijo repentinamente Yuri y el azabache obedeció al instante. Al parecer el rubio ya había perdido la paciencia— _quédate así —_ le dijo mientras se alejaba un poco y Yuuri se quejaba por la falta de cercanía.

Yuri se quitó la camiseta bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuri, quien lo observaba desde su posición por sobre su hombro. El rubio sin apartar la mirada desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y bajó la cremallera con una lentitud tortuosa para ambos, pero quería hacer durar el momento y poner más ansioso al japonés. Cuando terminó bajó su pantalón para quitárselo junto a la ropa interior dejando a la vista su enorme erección, logrando que Yuuri se sonrojara aun más si es que se podía.

El humanoide tomó el lubricante y puso un poco sobre su excitación para después esparcirlo con su mano derecha como si se masturbara, dándole una buena vista a Yuuri quien ya no se fijaba en los ojos del otro, sino en otra cosa que le parecía más interesante en ese instante. Yuri hizo una mueca de placer mientras cerraba los ojos y jadeaba, logrando que Yuuri se pusiera más duro. Cuando el rubio terminó, se acercó a su pareja y sacó de un solo tirón el tail plug, el azabache gimió al instante y Yuri se introdujo en ese mismo momento y de una sola estocada. Fue fácil al estar su entrada ya dilatada por el juguete.

Yuuri volvió a gemir aún mas fuerte al sentir la intromisión del miembro ajeno, se sintió tan placentero que comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de más contacto. Hacía algunas semanas que no se sentía tan conectado con el rubio, hacía bastante tiempo que no eran uno al hacer el amor, pero ahora sentía que estaban aun más conectados que antes.

El de ojos verdes comenzó a embestir con fuerza mientras Yuuri intentaba sostenerse de la mesa al mismo tiempo que intentaba nuevamente ahogar sus gemidos con la mano lo cual a Yuri no le gusto. Quería oírlo, su voz lujuriosa lograba aumentar sus ganas de otorgarle placer, así que tomó sus brazos y tiró de ellos hacia atrás a la vez que se introducía en el chico nuevamente, repitió la acción varias veces logrando que la voz del azabache resonara por todo el departamento. Tal vez hasta los vecinos los escuchaban, pero eso no importaba, ambos querían que esta noche fuera inolvidable.

— _Yuri… mnh… ne-necesito que me toques… —_ suplicó y el rubio entendió. Soltó los brazos del japonés para que este se agarrara de la mesa y utilizó su mano izquierda para tomarlo de la cadera a la vez que la derecha bajaba un poco las calzas, permitiéndole a Yuri tomar la erección del contrario para masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez.

Fue ahí que llegó al clímax, Yuuri tuvo su orgasmo ensuciando el piso, dejando escapar de sus labios el nombre de su amado en un gemido. Yuri lo besó mientras terminaba de penetrarlo, ambos quedando satisfechos después del acto que los reconcilió por completo.

Cuando salió del interior del azabache, este casi cae al suelo al sentir sus piernas temblorosas por todo lo que hicieron, así que Yuri tuvo que tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la habitación para que pudiera recostarse en la cama. Se acostaron abrazados y cerraron los ojos aunque solo uno de ellos durmió mientras el otro cuidaba del sueño del contrario. Decidieron que al día siguiente limpiarían todo el desastre ya que no planeaban tener visitas ni nada al día siguiente.

Yuuri durmió con la ropa que le regalaron pero sin las orejas ya que el rubio se las quitó para que pudiese descansar mejor, mientras que Yuri durmió completamente desnudo, sería una sorpresa muy agradable para el japonés al despertar, tal vez tendrían sexo mañanero aprovechando el orificio que tenían las calzas.

**_Continuará…_**


	26. Final

Phichit estaba feliz y emocionado, aunque ya lo veía venir. Yuuri le había pedido ser su padrino de bodas así que debía ayudarlo con todo lo respecto a la fiesta. Se juntarían para comenzar con las compras ya que el matrimonio sería algo apresurado puesto que no querían esperar y como no podía ser algo legal, podían hacerlo en un mes. Los Yuris no querían esperar más por algo así.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante familiar y comenzaron a hablar, la fiesta sería pequeña al igual que el cumpleaños de Yuuri así que no contratarían a nadie para tomar fotografías o grabar, además Phichit quería ocuparse de todo eso, puesto que no había nadie mejor que él para captar los mejores momentos. Mientras comían y conversaban de la fiesta que se aproximaba, un tema llevó a otro y terminaron hablando sobre aquella noche donde Yuuri utilizó su regalo de cumpleaños— _entonces lo usaste —_ le dijo con un tono de voz bastante insinuante.

Yuuri se sonrojó al instante— _sabes que si, después de todo te envié una foto —_ el moreno puso una cara de no entender de que hablaba.

Phichit esa noche no pudo tomar su celular debido a que Seung se lo había quitado como siempre diciéndole que era un chico malo, no se arrepentía hasta ahora ya que su castigo fue bastante placentero. Ahora sabía que Yuuri le había enviado una fotografía y él no la tenía, lógicamente su pareja tuvo que haberla borrado.

— _Ah sí, lo siento se me había olvidado —_ fingió una sonrisa repitiéndose mentalmente que haría pagar a Seung en el momento menos esperado.

El moreno cambió el tema nuevamente, para luego terminar de comer y hacer las compras. El pastel con motivos de animal print no podía faltar, se lo había prometido a su futuro esposo y cumpliría. JJ se ofreció a ir él y la pequeña banda que tenía para tocar ese día en la boda, además que Otabek tenía una programación como DJ así que cuando se cansaran de tocar él otro podría entrar en acción. Yuuri estaba muy agradecido con sus amigos por todo esto, además de que al ser cercanos sabía que todo saldría bien, puesto que les tenía confianza.

Entremedio de las compras el moreno preguntó por la despedida de soltero, pero Yuuri se negó a tener una ya que no le interesaba estar con alguien más que no fuera Yuri. Acordaron que el día antes de la boda tendrían una noche de amigos, comerían chatarra, helado y verían películas. Para todo eso echarían por una noche a Seung de la casa— _¿No le molestara? —_ preguntó el japonés intrigado.

— _No, me debe una grande —_ respondió con una sonrisa que el otro no sabía si interpretarla como enojada o maliciosa.

El tiempo pasó rápido y aunque aún no tenían todo para ese día, habían avanzado bastante. Ambos trabajaban por lo que su tiempo era un poco limitado para hacer estas cosas, pero por suerte tenían varios conocidos con datos bastante buenos y que hacían que el tiempo empleado disminuyera considerablemente.

༶ ༶ ༶ ༓༶ ༶ ༶

— _¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres más tiempo para pensarlo? —_ el rubio preguntaba ya que los nervios de que la fecha estaba cerca lo estaban atacando. Como odiaba a veces poder sentir.

Estaban con él azabache acostados en el suelo de la sala boca arriba, uno al lado del otro mientras Yuuri levantaba su mano como si intentara alcanzar el techo solo para observar su anillo. El japonés sonreía feliz de por fin tener todo lo que se necesitaba, faltaban solo cinco días para el gran día.

— _Y si te digo que no estoy seguro ¿Qué harías?_

 _—Te obligaría a estar seguro —_ Yuuri rio ¿Qué pasó con el tiempo para pensarlo?

— _¿Y si te dijera que quiero irme con alguien más?_

_—Entonces… te demostraría que soy mejor que cualquier otro, nadie puede amarte como yo._

_— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque soy el mejor —_ respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, estirando su mano hacia arriba para alcanzar la de Yuuri y entrelazar sus dedos.

— _Que romántico —_ rio— _pensé que dirías algo como “porque eres lo más maravilloso” o algo así._

 _—No puedo decir eso porque lo más maravilloso soy yo —_ Yuuri infló sus mejillas, ese humanoide era todo un narcisista. Esta vez fue el rubio quien rio, soltó la mano del otro para ponerse de costado y abrazar a su pareja de la cintura— _tu eres mucho más que maravilloso, eres todo para mí y haría cualquier cosa por ti… menos dejarte ir ya que no puedo saber si la otra persona te cuidara tanto como lo haré yo._

 _—No necesito tiempo, haz demostrado que me amas y yo también te amo. No quiero estar con nadie mas —_ le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Yuri y se acomodo en sus brazos. Cualquier lugar era bueno si estaba con él, incluso el duro suelo de la sala.

Yuuri se durmió ahí y el rubio lo llevó a su habitación, este cerdito se dormía en cualquier parte y al otro día tenían algo muy importante que hacer así que Yuuri debía dormir bien. Tal vez lloraría, pero era necesario para ambos hacer esto.

Yuri pasó la noche pensando en las palabras que utilizaría al día siguiente, por otro lado ¿Sería escuchado? Yuuri le había dicho que todos los humanos tenían alma y que esta se salía del cuerpo al morir, era una creencia que él no podía compartir al ser un robot, pero si podía respetarla. Solo esperaba que el otro pudiera escucharlo si lo que decía Yuuri era correcto.

Se despertó temprano y desayunó lo que el rubio le preparó. Su expresión era neutra ya que no sabía que pensar o cómo reaccionar realmente, hace mucho que no iba ahí ¿Estaría enojado porque no lo visitaba? No lo sabía, pero quería verlo y Yuri pensó que sería bueno que fueran juntos.

No conversaron mucho en la mañana y mucho menos de camino a aquel lugar, el rubio respetaba el silencio que su pareja quería guardar. Antes de llegar pararon en una florería y compraron rosas azules, a él le encantaban así que le regalarían algunas.

Llegaron al cementerio, Yuuri guió todo el camino mientras tomaba la mano de su prometido la cual apretaba mas fuerte con cada paso que daban. Llegaron a una lápida que tenía el grabado de la silueta de un ángel en ella, no decía mucho, solo un “te amo Vitya” y el nombre de la persona que yacía ahí junto con el año de nacimiento y muerte.

La tumba estaba bien cuidada ya que se le pagaba a alguien por ello, Yuuri no tenía el valor de venir desde hace mucho ya que se sentía avergonzado. Víctor siempre lo amo y siempre quiso que fuera feliz, seguramente se enojaría si lo hubiese visto tan triste y sin deseos de seguir adelante, pero ahora era diferente porque había encontrado a alguien más a quien amar, alguien a quien entregarle el amor que había quedado guardado desde su muerte.

Yuuri se agachó y el rubio lo imitó, dejó las flores junto a la lápida y suspiró— _Vitya, lamento no haber venido a verte —_ los ojos del azabache se aguaron al instante— _tengo… tantas cosas que decirte, han pasado tantos sucesos… pero hoy vengo por uno en especial, vengo a decirte que no te he olvidado, que aun te amo como la primera vez que nos vimos, pero… pero conocí a Yuri y mi corazón se hizo más grande y pude conocer un amor diferente al que sentía contigo, no pedo decir cual es más fuerte ya que son distintos y… —_ lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro y su voz temblaba, el rubio prefirió no hacer nada por el momento— _y soy feliz por fin. Aún te extraño, pero sé que esto es lo que tú hubieses esperado para mí y que no quise entender hasta ahora, voy a casarme con la persona que amo y aunque esa persona no eres tú, ocupa gran parte de mi corazón._

Yuri abrazó al azabache y tomó su rostro para verlo bien, dándose cuenta que sonreía a pesar de estar llorando. Podía ver en su rostro que no había dolor como las tantas otras veces que lo encontró mirando viejas fotografías, notaba que se sentía aliviado de poder venir y decir todo por fin.

— _Víctor —_ Yuri habló y el japonés se sorprendió un poco, no pensó que el también querría decir algo— _prometo cuidar de Yuuri, no entregarlo a nadie más y prometo hacerlo feliz… quería disculparme por hacerlo llorar y por creer que podías ser reemplazado, yo debería saber que eso no puede hacerse sin importar que. Lo siento._

Yuuri nunca había escuchado una disculpa tan sincera de parte del rubio, esperaba que con esto su primer amor pudiese descansar en paz por fin. Sabía que había una posibilidad de que el platinado hubiese estado retenido en el mundo terrenal por su culpa, porque él no quería dejarlo ir.

Yuuri prometió volver a ir para hablar más sobre todo el tiempo que no lo visitó. Así fue como después de una hora se marcharon del lugar con el azabache sintiéndose más liviano y por fin decidido a empezar una nueva vida junto al rubio, pensando en el pasado, pero ya no mortificándose por ello.

༶ ༶ ༶ ༓༶ ༶ ༶

El día de la tan esperada boda llegó, lo hicieron en un pequeño jardín con muchas flores alrededor, un altar sencillo bajo un arreglo floral con forma de arco, las sillas tenían todas unos lindos listones violetas adornándolas. Contrataron a una persona para que hiciera de juez en aquella ceremonia y así pareciera un casamiento legal.

En realidad a nadie le importaba si lo era o no, ellos se amaban y querían hacer algo para conmemorar el momento de alguna manera. Todos estaban muy felices de que Yuuri por fin se viera superando todo el dolor que pasó, se veía radiante esta vez junto al rubio frente al altar. Dijeron sus votos prometiendo que jamás se separarían y Yuuri prometiendo amar al humanoide hasta el final de sus días.

Nikolai quería llorar, sabía que no era su verdadero nieto, pero eso no impedía que ver esta hermosa escena no lo volviera más sentimental. Yuri había prometido mantener una relación cordial con él y había cumplido, llamándole de vez en cuando y visitándolo también. Los padres de Yuuri estaban muy felices de ver a su hijo por fin bien y con alguien a quien amaba, sin importar quien fuera. Sus amigos también se encontraban ahí y al terminar la ceremonia recibieron un montón de felicitaciones de parte de todos los que los estuvieron apoyando en todo el trayecto hasta aquí.

Yuuri se sentía afortunado, tal vez la vida le había jugado mal en algún momento, pero había logrado superarlo. Tal vez su destino nunca fue estar con Víctor para siempre y solo fue hacerlo feliz hasta que su hora llegó, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que en el tiempo que paso con el platinado ninguno sufrió o se sintió menos que el otro.

— _¿Quieres bailar? —_ Yuuri se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pero cuando volvió a la realidad pudo ver esos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban, mientras el dueño de estos le extendía una mano.

— _Por supuesto —_ aceptó la invitación e iniciaron con el famoso vals de los novios en un área del lugar adaptada especialmente para eso. La música la ponía Otabek mientras JJ se encontraba a su lado sonriendo feliz.

Bailaron al compás de la música y sin decirse nada, puesto que sabían que las acciones eran mucho mejores que las palabras, así que se esmerarían por demostrarle al otro que nunca le fallarían y que lo amarían por siempre. Por fin todo estaba como debería, por fin había terminado aquel libro en la vida de Yuuri para comenzar uno nuevo junto al que ahora era el amor de su vida, sin contratiempos más que los habituales.

— _Te amo —_ susurró Yuri en el oído del azabache.

— _También te amo —_ respondió Yuuri besando suavemente los labios de su ahora esposo mientras los demás comenzaban a bailar junto a ellos.

Tenían toda la vida por delante para poder ser felices, porque ninguno dejaría ir al otro de su lado. Habían aprendido que nadie era reemplazable por lo que debían valorar lo que se tenía ahora y no esperar a después.

**FIN**


	27. Especial de San Valentín

Yuri sabía muy bien el día que era, el azabache estaba en el trabajo y quería aprovechar para hacer chocolate casero según las instrucciones de internet. Sabía que a Yuuri le encantaban las cosas dulces así que sería el mejor regalo de san Valentín para su ahora esposo, sobre todo porque era su primer “día de los enamorados” después de casados y quería que todo saliera bien.

Al primer intento le salió perfecto puesto que no le costaba medir los grados a los que debía estar la cocina para derretir el chocolate o cuánto tiempo dejarlo, además de que seguir instrucciones en ese sentido era su fuerte. Los terminó y puso en moldes de diferentes formas, no quería ser tan común como para solo hacer corazones igual que todo es mundo, después de eso los puso en la nevera y esperó el tiempo necesario para que estuviesen listos. Al terminar los puso en una bolsita de color celeste que se translucía un poco.

Aún era temprano y él no destacaba por su paciencia, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo a su trabajo así que tomó el obsequio metiéndolo en su bolsillo y encaminándose a ir en la búsqueda de su cerdo.

En el camino vio muchas parejas besuqueándose o tomados de la mano, le daba asco verlos aunque sabía que él hacía lo mismo con Yuuri, para él era diferente porque era por el único que sentía amor, los demás le valían nada.

Llegó hasta la empresa del azabache y entró a recepción para esperar, la chica de la entrada ya lo conocía y lo dejó pasar a los asientos que habían ahí donde tuvo que esperar una hora antes de ver a quien quería. El japonés apareció en el lugar sin darse cuenta que Yuri se encontraba ahí esperándolo, la recepcionista no alcanzó a avisarle que lo esperaban cuando un chico muy alto de ojos azules y barba se acercó a él— _Yuuri espera —_ dijo logrando que el otro se diera vuelta para ponerle atención.

— _Emil ¿Qué sucede? —_ preguntó intrigado ya que se notaba que el otro había corrido para alcanzarlo.

— _Esto —_ dijo el hombre dándole a Yuuri una almohada con forma de un beso de chocolate con carita, el japonés se sonrojó al instante y el rubio no tardo en levantarse de su asiento y acercarse.

¿Qué se creía ese imbécil para darle a su esposo, quien incluso portaba el anillo de matrimonio, un regalo en aquel día?— _¿Quién eres tú? —_ preguntó molesto y abrazando a Yuuri por la cintura desde atrás, no dejándolo agarrar el regalo.

— _C-cálmate, Yuri. Solo es…_

 _— ¿Quién eres pregunté? —_ cada vez se irritaba mas, en el rostro del sujeto se podía ver que al parecer le divertía la situación.

— _Buenas tardes mi nombre es Emil, tú debes ser el esposo que tanto presume Yuuri —_ extendió su mano sonriendo. El rubio se sentía confundido, era obvio que Yuuri estaba casado, pero ese extraño hasta sabia con quien porque el mismo japonés le había dicho. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

Yuuri tomó el regalo rápidamente y golpeo el rostro del rubio con él— _¡Deberías escucharme cuando hablo! —_ Exclamó molesto separándose del abrazo y confrontándolo— _es el regalo que compré para ti, le dije a Emil lo mucho que me costó encontrar uno con esa forma. Al parecer se quedó en la oficina y él como buen amigo me lo trajo._

El humanoide se sintió idiota, esto de tener sentimientos lo alteraba demasiado, mas ahora que sabía que no dejaría ir a su cerdo por nada del mundo— _bien, vámonos —_ dijo intentando tomar la mano de su pareja quien corrió la suya.

— _No hasta que te disculpes —_ casi se podía ver las venas en la sien como si palpitaran. Los Yuris tenían un pequeño duelo de miradas donde ninguno quería ceder, el rubio sabía que debía disculparse, pero no quería.

— _¡Bien! Lo siento ¿Feliz? —_ Yuuri sabía que eso era lo mejor que conseguiría de parte del rubio así que se resignó a no insistir— _ten —_ dijo el rubio pasándole una bolsita celeste, la tomó curioso y la abrió encontrándose con chocolates de muchas formas.

El enojo se le pasó enseguida con ese pequeño acto de parte de su amado— _gracias —_ dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y dando un suave beso en sus labios.

Emil se retiró diciendo _“adiós”_ mientras era ignorado por el matrimonio que se encontraba dentro de su burbuja de amor.

Se fueron a casa de una manera bastante incómoda, Yuri abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura al azabache desde atrás mientras caminaban, sabía que el tiempo no era eterno por lo que quería aprovechar de tener todo el contacto posible con su esposo. No lo soltaría por nada del mundo y no se iría de su lado nunca, ni aunque él se lo pidiera.

❁⊷❤⊶❁

En otros lugares:

<<un chico moreno tomaba un montón de fotografías de Seung vistiendo distintos trajes eróticos, era el castigo del coreano por haber borrado la foto de “Yuuri cerdito” antes de que él pudiese verla. También era un regalo para Phichit ya que podía tomar muchas fotografías. Este san Valentín estaba siendo lo mejor para el moreno>>

<<Jean había preparado una noche de karaoke después del trabajo, solo él y Otabek. Le encantaba cantar canciones donde hablaba sobre ser el rey y su robot solo le seguía el juego en todo lo que quisiera, aunque a veces quería ignorar a Jean por ponerse muy presumido.

El “rey” animó al humanoide a cantar con él como regalo de san Valentín y el otro accedió, no era una orden porque JJ nunca le ordenaba nada, dejaba que tomara decisiones ya que solo le pedía favores. Otabek cantó una que otra canción romántica dedicadas obviamente al hombre junto a él, jean simplemente lo abrazaba por el cuello y cantaba con él mientras bebía y reía. Al final jean terminó dormido y el otro tuvo que cargarlo hasta su habitación dejando un beso en su frente creyendo que el otro seguía dormido. Jean sonrió, en algún momento tal vez le diría que también lo quería de la misma manera >>

<<Richard había invitado a Chris a comer a un elegante restaurante, un hombre como él se merecía lo mejor y eso le daría. Al llegar preguntó por las reservaciones y los guiaron a su mesa, el rubio tenía un rostro de aburrimiento que se notaba al instante, cuando el taxista le preguntó que sucedía el otro respondió simplemente que era san Valentín y que deberían estar en un “love hotel” dándose mucho amor en vez de estar comiendo.

Richard no dudó ni un minuto y tomoy a su novio de la mano casi arrastrándolo fuera del restaurante, pagando de paso la comida aunque no la hubiesen consumido. Le dio a su novio lo que quería llevándolo al lugar que había pedido, se dieron amor mutuamente toda la noche solo descansando de vez en cuando>>


	28. Epílogo

Estaban casados, anillos dorados y la promesa de estar juntos para siempre. Pareciera que hubiera sido ayer sobre todo para Yuri quien sentía que el tiempo no pasaba, la idea de tener hijos fue quedando de lado para dar paso a tener dos pequeñas mascotas, un lindo gato gris y peludo llamado Potya y un caniche marrón llamado Vicchan en honor a Víctor.

La vida de ambos no era para nada monótona o tranquila, siempre había algo nuevo por lo cual discutir, llorar o alegrarse, cada día era diferente y eso a Yuuri le encantaba. Con Víctor tenía una vida rutinaria donde creía saber cada paso que tomarían para su futuro y eran muy felices. Con Yuri era distinto, pero su vida era igualmente feliz, aunque no supiera lo que les depararía el destino, el rubio podría fallar o Yuuri podría sufrir algún accidente, aún así preferían vivir cada día como si fuera el último.

Algunos años pasaron y Nikolai llegó a una edad donde el cuerpo no dio más, lo único que tenía aquel anciano que se asemejaba a una familia era a Yuri y por consecuencia al japonés, ellos dos lo acompañaron hasta el último día de su vida, hablaron con él y recibieron consejos. Nikolai se fue contento de que lo último que pudo ver fue la sonrisa de su Yuratchka en Yuri.

El azabache juraría que pudo ver tristeza en los ojos de su pareja, esos ojos verdes tan expresivos lo delataban al instante. Yuri sentía muchas cosas, tenía recuerdos con su creador desde antes de que lo hicieran, le hubiese encantado ser el nieto que aquel hombre perdió, pero no lo era y no podía hacer nada más que sufrir su perdida en silencio. Yuuri dejó un rato solo al rubio quien estaba sentado al lado de la camilla donde yacía Nikolai, Yuri tomó la mano del mayor y apoyó su frente sobre esta, aún no estaba fría y quería aprovechar de recordar su calor aunque fuera un poco. Después de todo podía almacenar esos datos.

Una vaga idea pasó por su mente, pero la desechó de inmediato.

**~∞~**

Los años seguían su avance, Yuri notando que el japonés no se hacía más joven con el pasar del tiempo. Tuvo miedo, un miedo que lo consumía por completo ya que se daba cuenta que era algo que no podría evitar aunque quisiera. No podría hacer nada para detener el pasar de los días.

Cuando a Yuuri le salió su primera cana, este la miró divertido, pero a Yuri no le hizo gracia alguna. El hecho de que con el tiempo ya no los creyeran pareja sino padre e hijo o tío y sobrino aunque no se parecieran, hacía que el rubio cada vez se sintiera mas asustado.

Yuuri lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que era normal, que así era la vida de los humanos y que en algún momento se extinguiría.

— _Yuri —_ ese día el rubio había estado particularmente silencioso, Yuuri había cumplido hace poco cincuenta años y se sentía extraño. Al escuchar que su amado lo llamaba solo volteo a verlo y este solo sonrió para darle un espacio en el sofá a Yuri y palmear a su lado para que este se sentara.

El rubio hizo caso de inmediato, no perdería tiempo de estar con él cuando su existencia era tan efímera en comparación con la suya propia— _¿Qué quieres, cerdo? —_ se acomodó como un niño que busca cariño, acostándose en el asiento y apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Yuuri para que este acariciara su cabello.

— _¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino? —_ preguntó calmado y moviendo sus dedos suavemente entre las hebras doradas, Yuri cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Podía buscarla en su base de datos pero prefería escuchar la voz del cerdito— **_“Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper”_** _—_ dijo repitiendo de memoria aquello— _pase lo que pase, hagamos lo que hagamos siempre habrá un hilo que nos unirá con esa persona, en todas las vidas, sin importar lo que pase y a veces no como uno ddese; pero aún así las personas destinadas se encontraran, tal vez en otras dimensiones o de las maneras menos adecuadas, aunque al final terminaran juntos de nuevo._

Yuri pensó que entonces aquel humano que ahora lo acariciaba tiernamente querría encontrarse con Víctor, él ni siquiera era humano como para caber dentro de esa leyenda tan hermosa, pero si pudiera desear algo, estaba seguro de que sería ver una vez más a Yuuri aunque no estuviesen juntos— _no quiero que te vayas._

Yuri no recuerda lo que el azabache respondió en aquel momento.

**~∞~**

_—¡No quiero que te vayas! —_ gritó al lado de la cama donde se encontraba su amado, ya con noventa y cinco años el japonés ya no podía seguir viviendo, había sufrido antes algunos ataques al corazón, pero últimamente eran más seguidos. Un doctor los había visitado ya que el azabache se negaba a dejar a Yuri solo en casa. Ya no había nada más que hacer.

Desde su lugar en la cama, Yuuri estiró su brazo para acariciar las facciones del rubio, seguía siendo tan hermoso como la primera vez que lo vio, los años no pasaban sobre él— _no me iré, somos uno ¿Recuerdas? —_ Sonrió levantando su otra mano para mostrar su anillo de matrimonio— _compartimos un alma Yuri, no lo olvides._

Si hubiese sido por Yuri, habría salido corriendo de ahí ya que era demasiado para soportar, a pesar de llevar años con sentimientos y aprendiendo a manejarlos no estaba preparado para esto. Nadie lo estaba.

— _No lo olvido —_ su voz salió en un murmullo, como si llorara bajito. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su mejilla en la palma de Yuuri mientras con sus manos la sostenía contra su rostro. Pudo sentir como las fuerzas del azabache se iban poco a poco, el doctor les había dicho que tendrían suerte si pasaban de ese día.

Una última sonrisa en los labios del cerdito fue lo último que vio el rubio, unos ojos cargados de tristeza fue lo último que vio el azabache antes de cerrar los ojos para sumirse en un sueño eterno.

Phichit no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo, solo vio a Yuri acostado junto a Yuuri abrazándolo con fuerza como si se negara a dejarlo ir. Seung contuvo al moreno en su llanto, eran más jóvenes que Yuuri por lo que aún seguían ahí. Por lo menos Chulanont sabía que su mejor amigo había sido feliz, lo delataba la sonrisa en sus labios aún cuando el alma había dejado su cuerpo.

Phichit se encargó de todo, los padres de Yuuri ya no estaban por obvias razones y Yuri no podía hacer trámites legales por no ser humano. El funeral al igual que la boda de los Yuris consistió en pocas personas, solo que menos que aquella vez ya que iban quedando pocos.

El japonés fue enterrado junto a Víctor, su lápida tenía su nombre, año de nacimiento y defunción y un escrito en cursiva que decía _“un alma para dos cuerpos”._ Yuri se quedó alejado del grupo y apenas terminó la ceremonia se fue a casa y se acostó en la cama de su amado sin saber qué hacer. Cuando la noche cayó se dirigió al cementerio nuevamente, ahora estaría vacío seguramente y podría acercarse a hablarle libremente, decirle todo lo que se guardo durante aquella estúpida ceremonia.

Se acercó al lugar y se sentó junto a la lápida, cerró los ojos como acto imitativo de los humanos, ellos a veces hacían eso para pensar más claramente.

_—Recuerdo… la vez que me contaste sobre la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino…_

_> >Yuuri…_

_> > ¿El hilo rojo puede envolver a alguien como yo para conectarlo con la persona que ama?_

_> > ¿Aquel hilo puede llevarme hasta ti aunque ya no existas en este mundo?_

_> > ¿Podré encontrarte de nuevo?_

_> >Dijiste que compartíamos un alma, entonces…_

_> > ¿Puedo desaparecer contigo?_

**~∞~**

Al amanecer Phichit fue a dejar flores a la tumba de su mejor amigo, al acercarse pudo ver el cuerpo de Yuri sentado sobre ella y usando aquella roca fría donde podía leerse el nombre del japonés como respaldo. Se acercó un poco mas notando que el humanoide tenía sus ojos cerrados, intentó hacerlo reaccionar un par de veces dándose cuenta que era imposible.

El moreno pensó en como de verdad su mejor amigo y aquel rubio habían llegado a ser uno hasta tal punto de que el robot también pudo tener su propio descanso ¿Qué soñarían las máquinas? Esperaba que fuera con un paraíso donde pudiera ser feliz.

Seung llegó junto a su anciano esposo, él tampoco era tan joven. Lo abrazó por la espalda y observó que ambos Yuris fueron felices hasta el último momento.

****


End file.
